


El primer mandamiento

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, language: spanish, length: more than 50.000 words
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Básicamente, es un final alternativo para la cuarta temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer mandamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue el primer Dean/Castiel largo que escribí, allá por 2009. Seguro que tiene un montón de fallos, pero no he querido cambiarle ni una palabra con respecto a lo que publiqué originalmente en livejournal, porque gracias a este fic conocí a un montón de gente maravillosa y, por esa razón, le tengo muchísimo cariño.

Capítulo 1

 

Dean estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que dejaran atrás a Lilith, a Chuck el profeta y a su maldito pueblo de locos, y no había vuelto a saber nada de Castiel desde entonces. No es que fuera un intervalo muy largo, de hecho Dean había pasado mucho más tiempo sin verle en otras ocasiones, pero... por alguna razón, esta vez sentía que era diferente. La lógica le dictaba que el ángel estaría ocupado librando alguna batalla junto a su gente, defendiendo algún sello en vete tú a saber dónde, pero intuía que no se trataba de eso.

O tal vez no se tratase de intuición, sino de un cierto sentido de culpabilidad difuso al que no lograba dar forma.

Después de que Castiel le diera la pista sobre el arcángel que protegía a Chuck, el único pensamiento en la mente de Dean había sido llegar al motel e impedir que su hermano se enredara en un episodio de “fiera pasión demoníaca” con Lilith. En aquel momento no se había parado a considerar nada más, o de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de que utilizar a un arcángel para sus propios fines era una osadía tan grande que suponía un nuevo hito en su historial. Pero una vez cumplida esa tarea, Dean había tenido tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Castiel se la había jugado por ayudarle, y no en algo pequeño como las veces anteriores. No había sido un favor tipo “Necesito un par de fotocopias, ¿puedes hacérmelas tú en tu oficina?”. Más bien había sido del tipo “Necesito que robes las llaves del coche de empresa de tu jefe y me las prestes”. Un arcángel, por todos los santos. ¿Eso era lo que Cas entendía por ser el soldado obediente, insensible y carente de iniciativa que se suponía que era?

Y por cierto, ¿quién le mandaba ir por ahí destrozando la imagen mental que Dean tenía de él y con la que se sentía tan cómodo?

Esa era otra cuestión a la que no paraba de darle vueltas en los últimos días. Todo había sido mucho más sencillo cuando estaba convencido de que los ángeles eran todos unos capullos y Castiel el primero. Bueno, tal vez el primero no, pero rondaba el podium. Si hubiera podido seguir pensando así, no habría tenido que preocuparse por él a cuentas de su numerito de "sólo te digo esto para que lo entiendas".

Dean sabía que esa triquiñuela no iba a tragársela nadie, a menos que los jefes de Cas fueran unos rematados idiotas además de cabrones. El ángel ya estaba en la cuerda floja antes de aquello, ya le habían degradado por mostrarse demasiado apegado a los humanos (o mejor dicho, apegado a Dean). Pero una cosa era volverse un poco emocional y otra muy distinta hacer trampas con las normas como un abogado de dos mil dólares la hora. Dean no tenía ni idea de que los ángeles pudieran hacer esas cosas.

Así que, cada día que pasaba sin tener noticias, el cazador se convencía más y más de que ese asunto había tenido consecuencias para Castiel.

Imágenes horribles de sentencias de muerte por desobediencia y castigos de todo tipo le atormentaban día y noche, y cada vez se sentía más inquieto. Incluso le costaba dormir, aunque eso no fuera nada nuevo, sólo que ahora sus sueños angustiosos ya no consistían en recuerdos del infierno. En su mayoría eran visiones de alas cortadas, sangre y una luz brillante que se apagaba, y le hacían despertar con el corazón desbocado y la garganta seca.

Decir que estaba intranquilo era quedarse corto. Dean sentía miedo. Y remordimientos.

Si tenía razón en sus sospechas, sería culpa suya por haber empujado a Castiel más allá del límite. Como de costumbre, alguien que le importaba saldría herido por culpa suya. Y sí, más valía admitirlo de una vez, Cas le importaba. No sabía cuándo demonios había ocurrido, pero así era.

Era como una maldición, esta habilidad suya para destrozar todas las cosas buenas que había en su vida, y al parecer ni siquiera un ángel podía mantenerse a salvo de ella. No era justo. Se suponía que eran criaturas de tremendo poder, inmortales, invencibles. No deberían entrar en la categoría de "gente a la que puedes joder la vida".

No deberían entrar en la categoría de “gente que puede desaparecer de tu vida”.

Dean ya estaba harto perder amigos, no quería empezar a echar de menos también a Cas.

El caso era que, hasta entonces, jamás había pensado en Castiel utilizando esa palabra, pero aun así no le resultó extraño adjudicársela. Cuando alguien ha visto lo peor de ti y a pesar de ello no ha salido huyendo, cuando un día te das cuenta de que has dejado caer la cara de póker delante de él y no la echas de menos, cuando ves que puedes hablarle abiertamente sin sentir la necesidad de hacerte el duro ni de disimular… ¿de qué otra forma podías llamarle?

Toda la vida sin creer que los ángeles existieran, y de pronto llegaba uno de ellos y en unos meses se convertía en una parte imprescindible de esa vida. Oh, sí, Dean sabía apreciar la ironía, muchas gracias.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y todavía no había conseguido pegar ojo. Había decidido fingir que dormía para evitar que Sam empezara a hacerle preguntas, pero por lo visto había disimulado demasiado bien. Hacía media hora que su hermano se había escabullido furtivamente de la habitación con aire culpable, y veinticinco minutos que Dean se había levantado de la cama para empezar a pasearse arriba y abajo como un tigre enjaulado. A la preocupación por Castiel ahora tenía que añadir esto otro, el miedo por Sam que nunca le abandonaba del todo pero que en ocasiones como ésa le destrozaba los nervios.

No sabía qué hacer. Su instinto le pedía que siguiera a Sam, pero sabía que eso sólo podía acabar de una manera: teniendo una pelea monumental con su hermano que ensancharía un poco más la ya enorme brecha que se había abierto entre los dos. Odiaba tener que andarse con pies de plomo con el mismo niño al que había bañado, alimentado y arropado por las noches. Odiaba que al mirarle apenas pudiera reconocer en él a su hermano, el que había crecido pegado a su costado como un gemelo siamés, siguiéndole a todas partes e imitando todo cuanto él hacía.

Lo más frustrante era que, para una vez que tenía ganas de desahogarse hablando de sus problemas, no había allí nadie con quien compartirlos. Sam sería su primera opción, desde luego, si no fuera porque sus preocupaciones estaban mayormente relacionadas con él. Y la única otra alma a la que se había acostumbrado a confiarle sus miedos también estaba en paradero desconocido.

Estaba a un paso de ponerse a rezar otra vez. Se resistía porque todavía se sentía algo estúpido por haber recurrido a la oración en primer lugar, él que no había visto una misa ni de lejos en toda su vida y que había renegado de Dios y del cielo hasta quedarse afónico. Además, Dean nunca había sido de los que piden ayuda, siempre de los que la prestan, así que no le resultaba fácil reconocer que estaba perdido. Pero se hallaba cada vez más desesperado, y si entonces funcionó, tal vez...

Entonces oyó un batir de alas a su espalda y se giró en un instante, pero el nombre de Castiel murió en sus labios a medio camino de formarse del todo cuando vio que quien estaba allí era Zachariah.

\- Ah. Eres tú- le dijo, decepcionado, y el nudo de aprensión que tenía en el pecho se apretó un poquito más.

\- Buenas noches, Dean- contestó el ángel, imperturbable como de costumbre.

\- ¿Dónde está Cas?- preguntó el cazador sin más preámbulos, tratando de que no se le notara demasiado el nerviosismo en la voz y fracasando con bastante espectacularidad.

\- Castiel ha sido...- comenzó Zachariah, haciendo un sutil hincapié en pronunciar el nombre completo, y en los breves segundos que tardó en encontrar la palabra con que seguir Dean sintió que el corazón se le paraba-... reubicado.

\- ¿Reubicado?

\- No es ningún secreto que le estábamos observando, Dean. Su apego hacia ti ha llegado a un nivel peligroso, así que hemos decidido asignarle otras tareas en las que su objetividad no se vea comprometida.

\- ¿Peligroso para quién?- inquirió Dean, indignado- ¡Lo único que hizo fue tratar de ayudarme a salvar la vida de mi hermano! ¿Qué pasa, no permites que tu gente dé un solo paso fuera de la línea que les hayas marcado? ¿Tan inseguro estás de tu liderazgo?

La costumbre de atacar al sentirse acorralado estaba tan arraigada en él que sólo cuando ya lo había soltado se acordó de que este ángel podía no ser tan tolerante como Cas. A Dean no le habría sorprendido que un rayo le cayera encima de un momento a otro, pero para su sorpresa Zachariah se limitó a esbozar una de sus medias sonrisas paternalistas, casi como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

\- Vamos, Dean. Incluso tú tienes que entender mi situación. Por ponerlo en términos sencillos, Castiel es incapaz de decirte que no. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en él para seguir siendo nuestro enlace contigo?

Sus palabras tuvieron un curioso efecto en Dean: por un lado, la preocupación y la culpa que había estado sintiendo sólo cinco minutos antes se transformaron en rabia contra Zachariah. ¿Quién se creía ese cabrón que era? Tampoco era para tanto lo que Cas había hecho, por muy estricto que fuera el voto de obediencia que traían de serie los ángeles. Total, sólo había torcido un poquito las reglas para ayudarle, ¿tan malo era eso?

Pero por otro lado, había una parte de su mente que se había quedado anclada en la frase “Castiel es incapaz de decirte que no”, reproduciéndola en bucle una y otra vez, y a cada repetición se extendía por su cuerpo un calorcillo extrañamente reconfortante. Era una idea que implicaba lealtad, compañerismo, un vínculo que iba más allá de las órdenes y las profecías. Eso era lo que los amigos hacían unos por otros, ¿no? Dios sabía que a Dean tampoco le resultaba fácil negarse a hacer lo que el ángel le pidiera, por si no había quedado bastante claro con el incidente de Alastair.

\- De momento- estaba diciendo Zachariah-, y hasta que decidamos quién va a ser tu próximo contacto, seré yo quien te comunique lo que necesites saber, y...

Un momento. ¿Qué pretendía Zachariah, llevarse a Cas y cambiárselo por un capullo al que le importara una mierda si Dean vivía o moría con tal de que cumpliera su misión? Pues si pensaba que él iba a consentirlo sin pelear, se iba a llevar la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

\- No, no, ni hablar- le interrumpió, meneando la cabeza-. Olvídalo. En toda vuestra panda de fanáticos sin corazón sólo hay uno en quien yo confíe, y ése es Cas. Así que si realmente quieres seguir contando conmigo para esta misión vuestra de los cojones, vas a tener que devolverme a mi ángel. De lo contrario, podéis detener el Apocalipsis vosotros solitos.

Zachariah enarcó las cejas sin perder esa especie de amago de sonrisa enigmática y de suficiencia.

\- ¿Tu ángel?

Si Dean hubiera sido de los que se ruborizan, se habría puesto de un rojo tan furioso que el infierno en comparación resultaría pálido y apagado. No pretendía decirlo de esa manera, pero ya estaba dicho y... bueno, al fin y al cabo era verdad. De eso iba precisamente toda esa conversación, ¿no?

Cas sí que era su ángel, lo había sido desde el momento en que le sacó del infierno. Ellos decidieron que fuera así, ahora no tenían derecho a quitárselo.

Y además, cuando uno se está tirando un farol de semejante magnitud, lo último que puede hacer es echarse atrás o mostrar el menor signo de duda.

\- Eso es. Mi ángel- repitió, mirando a Zachariah a los ojos, desafiante.

\- Hmm. Interesante- murmuró, pensativo, el enviado del cielo. Ni siquiera parecía enfadado, y Dean no sabía si eso era buena señal o no. En realidad había algo en su tono de voz que le erizó a Dean el vello de la nuca, una sutil nota de diversión o de satisfacción que no auguraba nada bueno-. Bien, supongo que eso no me deja muchas opciones, ¿no es así? Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Os dejaré solos para que os pongáis al día.

El cazador apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué significaban esas palabras, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de confusión, cuando de pronto Zachariah desapareció ante sus ojos y al mismo tiempo sonó a su espalda la voz que llevaba dos semanas esperando volver a oír.

\- Dean.

El mayor de los hermanos Winchester no se había alegrado tanto de ver una gabardina en toda su vida.

 

****

 

A Castiel no le habían castigado, en realidad. Lo que sus superiores le habían hecho fue algo mucho más sencillo, pero infinitamente más devastador: le permitieron ver qué habría pasado de no ser por su intervención.

Si Dean no hubiera entrado a la carga en aquella habitación de motel con un profeta a su lado y un arcángel sobre el hombro de éste, Sam habría vencido a Lilith. La demonio estaría muerta sin haber podido romper los últimos siete sellos. La guerra habría acabado y el mundo volvería a estar a salvo. La gran ironía del asunto era que, dado que estaba escrito que era Dean y no Sam quien estaba destinado a detener el Apocalipsis, a Castiel no se le podía acusar de desobediencia. Se consideró que su actuación había sido guiada por la mano del destino.

La falta de castigo, sin embargo, no hizo que el ángel se sintiera menos destrozado.

Su decisión había tenido unas consecuencias terribles. Si no hubiera cedido a los angustiosos ruegos de Dean, si su fe hubiera sido más fuerte que la parte de su alma que se hizo pedazos al verle tan desesperado, a estas alturas Dean le odiaría pero él y Sam estarían a salvo. Por no hablar del resto de la humanidad.

Había desafiado todo aquello en lo que creía por tratar de ayudar a Dean, y sólo había conseguido prolongar la guerra. Peor aún: por su culpa todavía seguía viva la razón de que Sam se estuviera adentrando cada vez más en el camino de la perdición. Si llegaba el día en que el joven Winchester rebasara el límite de lo que podía controlar y destrozara definitivamente el corazón de su hermano, Castiel sería responsable. Y no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Por eso, cuando sus superiores le amonestaron una vez más por su excesiva simpatía hacia los humanos y le comunicaron su decisión de apartarle para siempre de Dean Winchester, Castiel no protestó. Puede que el brillo radiante de su alma se apagara un poco, y también puede que algo se le rompiera por dentro con tanta fuerza que hasta creyó oír el crujido, pero aceptó la orden con humildad porque cualquier cosa era preferible a la posibilidad de perjudicar a Dean otra vez.

Todo había ido relativamente bien hasta el momento en que oyó a Dean referirse a él como "mi ángel".

Entonces supo que nunca, nunca podría mantenerse alejado.

 

****

Cuando se quedaron solos, Dean y Castiel intercambiaron una mirada demasiado larga y cargada de significado para la tranquilidad del cazador, que buscó desesperadamente algo que decir para romper esa tensión absurda. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Para variar había actuado antes de pensar cuando le planteó sus exigencias a Zachariah, y una vez conseguidas, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerse la gran pregunta: ¿y ahora qué?

Tal vez se había equivocado. A lo mejor Castiel estaba perfectamente feliz matando demonios, pensando que por fin se había librado de él, y Dean acababa de fastidiarle los planes. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión con la que el ángel le estaba observando, esa posibilidad era más que remota. Le miraba igual que... bueno, igual que le había mirado cuando le encontró rezando. Como si Dean acabara de realizar la mayor hazaña jamás contada.

Pero eso no eliminaba la pregunta: ¿ahora qué? Castiel ya no estaba allí por decisión de sus superiores, sino porque Dean lo había requerido. Eso lo cambiaba todo entre ellos dos. Ya no podría escudarse detrás de los insultos y la actitud agresiva cada vez que el ángel apareciera, aunque… en realidad, tampoco era como si Castiel hubiera tenido muchos problemas para ver más allá de esa fachada con anterioridad. En el fondo daba igual. Puede que ya fuera hora de abandonar esa farsa, de todos modos.

Lo malo eran esas ganas que le habían entrado de pronto a su corazón de hacerse pequeñito y esconderse donde nadie le pudiera tocar. No era ninguna tontería lo que acababa de pasar en el interior de la cabeza de Dean: había admitido que necesitaba a Castiel, cuando antes de ese día no había necesitado a nadie que no fuera un miembro de su familia. Nunca. Y había estado a punto de no recuperarle.

Al menos eso había salido bien, había algo de lo que sentirse agradecido. Dean ya tenía más que suficiente con un Apocalipsis a la vuelta de la esquina, un destino misterioso en el que a lo mejor tendría que medir sus fuerzas con el mismísimo diablo, y el camino que Sam estaba tomando. Lo único que le daba más miedo que todas esas cosas era tener que afrontarlas sin el apoyo de su ángel.

Y por Dios que tenía que encontrar algo que decir antes de empezar a sentirse aún más ridículo.

Por suerte, justo en ese momento Castiel decidió romper el silencio que no hacía más que prolongarse mientras se miraban como dos idiotas.

\- Gracias, Dean- dijo, dando un paso adelante.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haber dicho que confías en mí- otro paso más, y luego otro-. Tu confianza significa mucho.

"Perfecto", pensó Dean, preguntándose por qué la tierra nunca se abría bajo sus pies cuando hacía falta. "Así que no sólo sabe que he exigido que le traigan de vuelta, resulta que ha oído toda la conversación. La cosa mejora por momentos".

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer- respondió-. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pasó fue culpa mía.

El ángel frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza, y ese gesto tan familiar hizo a Dean dolorosamente consciente de cuánto le había echado de menos esas dos semanas. Si le hubiera quedado alguna duda sobre si todo aquello lo había hecho por simple agradecimiento o por algo más, se habría disipado en aquel momento.

\- Soy responsable de mis propias decisiones, Dean- contestó Castiel.

\- Prácticamente te obligué a intervenir, Cas- objetó, y el ángel le contempló con aquella mirada de cachorrito abandonado que podía rivalizar hasta con la de Sam, como si algo le estuviera doliendo de repente.

\- Eso no es cierto- repuso-. Yo quería ayudarte, y me alegré de poder encontrar un modo de hacerlo. No me obligaste a nada. Si realmente hubiera recibido algún castigo por lo que hice, no habría sido culpa tuya. Además, no ha habido tal castigo.

Dean le creyó, y una parte de la tensión acumulada en sus hombros durante las últimas dos semanas se disipó al fin. Parte, pero no toda.

\- Te la jugaste por mí- dijo gravemente-. No creas que no lo sé.

\- Sólo hice lo que creía que era correcto.

Dean podría haberse limitado a dejarlo estar, pero aún se sentía incómodo y vulnerable al pensar que Castiel había escuchado toda la conversación con Zachariah, incluido su pequeño momento melodramático-posesivo. Y cuando Dean se sentía así, su instinto siempre le empujaba a tratar de cambiar las tornas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó, esbozando esa media sonrisa que normalmente reservaba para las camareras de los cafés y que siempre le hacía conseguir una porción de tarta gratis-. Porque tu jefe dice que no eres capaz de negarme nada.

A su instinto le importaban muy poco cuestiones como la razón o la prudencia.

\- Puede que sea porque todavía no me has pedido nada que no fuera justo- respondió Castiel, pero mientras lo decía su mirada se desplazó de los ojos de Dean hacia sus labios y su respiración se hizo un poco más rápida y superficial. El cazador lo notó, y un calor furioso se extendió por su estómago hasta el centro de su pecho.

Una remota parte de su cerebro había empezado a disparar alarmas a todo trapo, pero Dean no las escuchaba. No sonaban lo bastante fuerte como para hacerse oír por encima de los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Dio un paso hacia delante, hacia Castiel, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Nah, no es eso- contestó, bajando el tono de voz hasta casi un susurro-. Es por mi devastador encanto. Pero tranquilo, no es culpa tuya, siempre he sido así de irresistible.

Y entonces fue cuando realmente estuvo perdido, porque Castiel bajó la cabeza y sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, no uno de esos amagos de expresión que a veces asomaban a su rostro y que dejaban a Dean preguntándose si de verdad había visto lo que había creído ver. Fue una sonrisa sincera, espontánea, como la de aquel día en el parque, y a Dean casi se le paró el corazón.

Tenía que besar esa sonrisa o moriría.

Y totalmente no acababa de pensar eso. Eso no había salido de su mente de ninguna manera, ni hablar.

Más le valía conservar la calma y no empezar a desvariar.

Vale, sí, había aceptado el hecho de que necesitaba a Cas en su vida, pero no en ese sentido. El tío había llegado a caerle bien, sí. Le consideraba ya un amigo, también. Pero en fin, “tío” era la palabra clave ahí, aunque técnicamente Cas no lo fuera. A todos los efectos, lo era. Y Dean no miraba a los hombres de esa manera. A Cas tampoco.

Aquella vez que se acordó de él mientras estaba con Anna en el Impala no contaba en absoluto. Eso fue culpa de la jodida marca que tenía en el hombro, nada más. Si no se le hubiera ido la vista hacia allí (por pura casualidad, obviamente) no se le habría ni pasado por la cabeza. Si justo en ese momento le hirvió la sangre un poco más y estuvo a punto de correrse con el rostro de Cas en la mente fue una coincidencia. No significaba que fuera gay.

El problema era que ninguno de esos razonamientos estaba consiguiendo que disminuyeran las ganas que tenía de estamparle contra la pared más cercana y besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Castiel interrumpió sus elucubraciones al levantar la vista otra vez, con la sombra de su sonrisa aún aferrándose a sus labios. Tenía los ojos brillantes, de un azul imposible, clavados en los de Dean con una intensidad que parecía poder traspasar las piedras, y el cazador se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada.

\- Me alegro de estar de vuelta- dijo el ángel como si estuviera poniendo el corazón en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa oleada de calor extendiéndose por su pecho y debilitándole las piernas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué una simple frase conseguía afectarle tanto?

Era el estrés, seguro. Tantos días preocupándose por Cas, temiendo que le hubieran castigado por culpa suya, pensando en él prácticamente a todas horas… No era de extrañar que su cerebro estuviera haciendo cosas raras ahora que por fin tenía otra vez al ángel cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para responder con alguna frase irónica, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir murió en sus labios al encontrarse con los ojos de Castiel fijos en él. Había algo en esa manera que tenía de mirarle, como si Dean ya hubiera salvado al mundo con sus propias manos y además trajera la Navidad debajo del brazo, que le hacía sentirse vivo y entero. Y muy pocas cosas lo conseguían últimamente.

Sólo entonces fue consciente de cuánto había extrañado esa mirada limpia y llena de fe. Únicamente cuando estaba ante ella era capaz de creer que su alma no estaba podrida sin remedio. Necesitaba desesperadamente bañarse en esa fe, bautizarse en ella, para poder seguir en pie y luchando.

Desde su muerte y su paso por el infierno Dean había descubierto muchas cosas sobre sí mismo que antes no conocía, y la mayoría de ellas eran lo bastante espeluznantes como para provocarle pesadillas durante el resto de sus próximas cinco vidas. En comparación, determinar cuál era su lugar en la escala de Kinsey parecía algo tan inocente, tan trivial, que perder el tiempo teniendo un ataque de pánico por ello resultaba ridículo. Sólo sabía que deseaba tanto a Castiel que le hormigueaban las yemas de los dedos por las ganas de tocarle. Le deseaba a él, el ángel, y le daba igual el envoltorio en el que viniera empaquetado. ¿Y qué si el muy lerdo no había tenido el buen tino de escoger a una tía maciza para ser su recipiente? La vida de Dean nunca había sido perfecta y él siempre había sabido disfrutar de lo que tenía.

Esta ocasión no iba a ser muy diferente.

\- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- respondió con suavidad, casi como si tuviera miedo de que el sonido de su voz pudiera romper el hilo que mantenía conectadas sus miradas.

Como si eso fuese posible.

Cubrió de un solo paso la escasa distancia que le separaba de Castiel, le sujetó la cara entre sus manos y le besó.

 

****

Siendo honesto, Castiel no podría decir que el beso le tomara por sorpresa. Había algo distinto en el aire, entre ellos, esa noche. Una diferencia sutil pero palpable con respecto a todos sus encuentros anteriores. Imposible de definir, pero no por ello menos real. Una especie de incertidumbre, como si los dos presintieran que algo estaba a punto de cambiar pero no estuvieran seguros de qué era.

Lo que sí le tomó por sorpresa fue la intensidad de las sensaciones que se extendieron por su cuerpo al contacto de esa boca hecha para el pecado. La sangre que le corría por las venas pareció volverse de fuego, quemando a su paso toda su fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de razonamiento. Ninguna de las experiencias que había tenido estando en el cuerpo de su anfitrión humano le había provocado una reacción física tan intensa, tan abrumadora.

Castiel no había besado a nadie en toda su vida, pero aunque hubiera sido el mayor experto en besos de la historia no habría estado preparado para lo que Dean le hizo sentir al cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Calor, debilidad en las piernas, mareo, y sobre todo ese pellizco en la boca del estómago que a la vez le angustiaba y le hacía desear más, siempre más. Se agarró a los hombros de Dean, más para estabilizarse que para otra cosa, aunque de algún modo acabó empujándole hacia atrás para separarse de él, sin saber muy bien de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo.

\- Esto es un error- jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustado.

\- Ya lo sé- respondió Dean, pero por la expresión depredadora de su rostro, no parecía importarle mucho. Inmediatamente los dos volvieron a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro con voracidad, como atraídos por una fuerza mucho más intensa que la gravedad de los planetas. Castiel no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero Dean contaba con conocimientos de sobra para los dos y el ángel simplemente le dejó llevar las riendas. Permitió que le entreabriera los labios e insinuara la punta de la lengua entre ellos, enviando una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal.

Era lo más delicioso que había experimentado jamás, pero Castiel sabía que aquello estaba mal. El cuerpo que habitaba no era suyo, sino de un ser humano inocente que de ningún modo podía estar de acuerdo con aquello. Se aferró a esa idea y con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad consiguió girar la cabeza y romper el contacto, aunque apartarse del todo le fue imposible, de modo que Dean continuó besándole por la mandíbula y el cuello.

\- Dean, no... Por favor, para... Yo no debería...- susurró, con el aliento entrecortado.

El cazador levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, y era tal el anhelo que destilaba su mirada, desprovista de todas sus corazas habituales, que Castiel se estremeció.

\- ¿Por qué, porque eres un ángel y se supone que no debes sentir nada y todo eso? Tío, la vida te sorprende a veces, supéralo de una vez.

\- Eso no es lo que... - Dean no le dejó terminar la frase, besándole otra vez pero ahora con toda la artillería: el roce de sus labios alternando entre suave y firme, la lengua acariciando lentamente el interior de su boca, leves mordiscos casi imperceptibles sobre el labio inferior del ángel y el pulgar trazando lentos círculos sobre su mandíbula. Continuó así hasta que Castiel, el ángel del Señor que había vivido miles de años, que conocía todas las lenguas alguna vez habladas por el ser humano, que podía recitar de memoria exorcismos tan antiguos que ningún demonio vivo los había oído jamás y dibujar trampas del diablo cuyos orígenes se perdían en la noche de los tiempos, se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre.

Castiel conocía bien lo que era el amor, lo había sentido durante toda su larga vida: amaba a Dios, a sus hermanos, a toda la creación, pero el sentimiento al que estaba acostumbrado era sereno, equilibrado, familiar, no esa pasión arrolladora que le cegaba y le nublaba el pensamiento. Eso sólo se lo hacía sentir Dean.

Nunca habría sospechado que amar a un ser humano podía ser tan intenso, tan poderoso. Y ya no tenía ninguna duda de que eso era lo que sentía por Dean.

Sólo cuando sintió que la consciencia de su anfitrión empezaba a agitarse fue capaz de separarse de Dean. Esta vez acompañó la fuerza de sus manos con un impulso mental para poder mantener al hombre a distancia, como único modo de no volver a caer en la tentación. Estaba tan alterado que calculó mal y le hizo chocar contra la pared. Afortunadamente no le lanzó con tanta fuerza como para hacerle daño, pero al verle inmovilizado allí, desconcertado pero aún con esa mirada hambrienta en los ojos, los labios entreabiertos e hinchados por sus besos y el pecho subiendo y bajando agitado, Castiel casi se sintió enloquecer de deseo.

No debía hacerlo. Se lo repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, como una especie de mantra con el que aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- Cas, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Dean con la voz ronca, pero sonó más bien como una súplica, casi como si le doliera.

¿Qué haces que no estás aquí conmigo ahora mismo?

No había nada que Castiel deseara más que calmar ese dolor, esa necesidad. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder tocarle, pero no podía entregar lo que no le pertenecía. Ni esas manos, ni ese cuerpo, ni esa piel.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Puso la consciencia de su anfitrión a dormir con la promesa de que respetaría su cuerpo y Jimmy no opuso resistencia. Castiel, sintiéndose honrado por esa muestra de confianza, le empujó firmemente hasta el fondo de su mente, donde no pudiera presenciar nada de lo que iba a ocurrir. Aquello les pertenecía a él y a Dean, a nadie más.

Se concentró y extendió sus alas, proyectándolas hacia delante, invisibles, y con ellas acarició a Dean como nunca había tocado a ningún otro ser, humano o no humano.

El hombre dio un respingo al sentir el inesperado roce sobre su rostro por primera vez, pero no luchó por liberarse de la presa mental con que Castiel le sujetaba ni pareció asustarse. Se relajó apoyándose en la pared, mientras el ángel bajaba por sus brazos y colaba el extremo de sus alas por debajo de la camiseta que Dean se había puesto para dormir, subiéndola por su pecho.

\- Cas, ¿eso son tus... ah... es lo que creo que es?

\- Soy yo- respondió el ángel con dificultad.

 

****

Dean jamás había sentido nada igual, y con su historial eso era decir bastante. Lo que Castiel le estaba haciendo con sus alas era completamente diferente al contacto de la piel humana. Un roce sin fricción, como ser acariciado por una corriente de agua o un golpe de brisa. Como seda deslizándose por su cuerpo, pero caliente al tacto. Hacía fluir su sangre hacia las zonas más sensibles de su piel, alimentando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas a la vez y volviéndole loco.

Para colmo no podía ver las alas, así que no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a llegar la próxima caricia hasta que la sentía. La expectación era casi tan dulce como las sensaciones, y ni siquiera le molestaba que Cas le tuviera inmovilizado mentalmente contra la pared. Si acaso, eso le excitaba todavía más.

Seguía teniendo la mirada prendida en la de Castiel, y la necesidad pura y desnuda que veía en su rostro le dejó sin respiración. Se notaba que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse a distancia, y Dean se juró que en cuanto el ángel le dejara moverse y pudiera ponerle las manos encima iba a acabar con todas sus reticencias de una vez por todas.

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente justo antes de que las alas de Cas se deslizaran dentro de sus pantalones. Entonces todo se volvió tan intenso que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar escapar un gemido largo y ronco.

 

****

Castiel únicamente pretendía complacer a Dean, no esperaba obtener nada para sí mismo con aquello, pero no había contado con que sus alas tendrían una sensibilidad tan aguda. Su verdadera forma estaba hecha de energía, no había piel, músculo ni hueso protegiendo su alma. Estaba tocando a Dean con su esencia más pura, y sentía cada roce calarle hasta el centro mismo de su ser, el contacto más íntimo que había experimentado nunca. Era una extraña mezcla de placer físico y éxtasis espiritual, pero estaba provocando una reacción en el cuerpo que habitaba, y ésta no tenía nada de mística. Al contrario, su deseo se iba inflamando hasta extremos insoportables.

Lo que Castiel estaba haciendo no era fácil. Manifestar una parte de su verdadera forma sin abandonar el cuerpo de su anfitrión y sin dejar que se hiciera visible su esencia requería mucha concentración, la cual no era sencillo mantener en medio de aquel torrente de sensaciones. Pero lo peor llegó cuando Dean comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse contra la pared, y la visión trastornó tanto al ángel que estuvo a punto de perder el control. La luz del techo parpadeó, el televisor se encendió con un rumor de estática y la lámpara de la mesita estalló en mil pedazos antes de que Castiel consiguiera recuperarse.

No habría podido apartar la mirada de Dean ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Entregado a sus caricias con total abandono, sin esconder ni su cuerpo ni sus reacciones, el hombre era lo más hermoso que Castiel había visto en toda su vida, en el cielo o en la tierra. Cuando al fin arqueó la espalda y se convulsionó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, el nombre de Cas en los labios y las manos crispadas en un inútil intento por agarrarse a algo mientras el placer le sacudía en oleadas, el ángel se sintió mareado sólo de pensar que era él quien le había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Había creído que el deseo se calmaría al llegar ese momento, pero no fue así. Dean se relajó por fin y se apoyó perezosamente contra la pared mientras intentaba recuperar el resuello, con los ojos medio cerrados. Tenía la ropa hecha un lío pero no hizo el menor intento por cubrirse, como si en realidad estuviera disfrutando de la idea de que Castiel le viera así. Sonrojado, satisfecho, sonriente y sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor. El ángel tuvo que apretar los puños a los costados de su cuerpo para no lanzarse sobre él, lamerle la gota de sudor que le bajaba por el cuello y obligarle a gemir su nombre otra vez de aquella manera indecente.

Pero la tentación era tan grande que si seguía mirándole un solo segundo más, su voluntad flaquearía. De modo que hizo lo único que podía hacer: huir de allí tan deprisa como le permitía su poder.

 

****

No tenía ni idea de dónde había aparecido, y le daba igual. Podría haberse materializado en el desierto de Gobi o en el Polo Norte y ni siquiera habría notado la diferencia. Lo único que su mente podía registrar era el acuciante deseo que todavía le tensaba dolorosamente la entrepierna y para el que no existía alivio posible.

Castiel respiraba como un caballo desbocado. Le flaquearon las piernas y cayó de rodillas, mordiéndose los nudillos de una mano para no gritar de frustración. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió rezar para pedir calma, porque aunque no se arrepentía ni se avergonzaba de lo sucedido, dudaba que Dios o quienquiera que escuchara sus plegarias últimamente lo viera con buenos ojos.

Tardó largo rato en recuperar una mínima parte de su autocontrol, principalmente porque no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de Dean y los sonidos que salían de su garganta mientras le tocaba. Estaba seguro de que esos recuerdos iban a atormentarle durante el resto de su vida.

\- Ah, así que aquí estás. Sí que me lo has puesto difícil para encontrarte.

La conocida voz le sobresaltó y levantó la vista para encontrar a Zachariah de pie frente a él. Con cautela, Castiel se irguió sobre sus pies hasta quedar cara a cara con su superior, guardando un silencio que esperaba que resultara respetuoso y sintiendo un nudo de aprensión en la boca del estómago.

\- Vaya, vaya, Castiel- comenzó Zachariah con un tono casi jovial-. Por lo visto te has decidido a probar los placeres de la carne por fin. Aunque en realidad, lo que se dice probar, tampoco es que hayas probado mucho, ¿no es cierto?

Ante la expresión de horror dibujada en el rostro de Castiel, el otro ángel levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

\- Tranquilo, no seré yo quien te juzgue. Bien sabe nuestro Señor que la mitad de los patriarcas de las doce tribus de Israel llevaban mi sangre, así que créeme, entiendo lo fascinantes que llegan a ser estos humanos.

Castiel no dijo nada. Desde luego no pensaba disculparse por lo que había ocurrido entre él y Dean, para empezar porque no lo lamentaba. Y aunque aparentemente Zachariah no le censuraba por ello, presentía que el tema aún no estaba zanjado. En efecto, su superior continuó hablando:

\- En realidad, no vengo a amonestarte por este nuevo... acercamiento tuyo hacia Dean Winchester. De hecho, creo que podría actuar en nuestro favor, si sabemos aprovecharlo.

La sangre se le heló a Castiel en las venas al oír eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Oh, nada malo, no te preocupes- respondió Zachariah con un gesto despreocupado-. Simplemente digo que el nuevo estado de tu relación con Dean podría ayudar a que su actitud hacia nosotros sea más... digamos... complaciente.

Castiel no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. No podía ser que su superior estuviera insinuando algo tan inmoral como lo que él creía haber entendido. La idea le escandalizaba tanto que ni siquiera sabía cómo plantear sus dudas al respecto.

\- ¿Complaciente?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Castiel, seamos sinceros. Dean Winchester ha sido como una piedra en el zapato desde el principio de esta misión, y tú eres quien más lo ha sufrido. Cada cosa que le pedimos es contestada con oposición, rebeldía, quejas... Hasta tuviste que mentir una vez para conseguir su ayuda. ¿No crees que sería agradable que, para variar, estuviera algo más predispuesto a hacer lo que le pidas?

La cabeza le daba vueltas de pura indignación. No sólo por lo que se refería a Dean, sino también por su anfitrión, Jimmy. Para Castiel, lo que había ocurrido esa noche era algo que nunca podría repetirse, puesto que no pensaba traicionar la confianza que el hombre había depositado en él al permitirle vestir su cuerpo y no creía poder soportar otra sesión como la que acababa de tener. Sin embargo, si Zachariah pretendía que Castiel se involucrase en una relación romántica con Dean... No, ni siquiera podía soportar pensarlo.

\- No- contestó con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- No vais a utilizarme como arma para manipular a Dean. No voy a prestarme a eso.

Zachariah apenas movió un músculo del rostro, pero su mirada se endureció visiblemente.

\- No era una sugerencia, Castiel, sino una orden. ¿Es que ahora piensas desobedecer?

El otro ángel separó los brazos del cuerpo en un amplio gesto, como una invitación o un desafío.

\- ¿Y qué harás, Zachariah? ¿Ordenar mi muerte? Sabes que hay varios traidores en nuestra división, yo soy uno de los pocos de cuya lealtad estás seguro. ¿Castigar una ofensa tan nimia te compensaría por prescindir de mí? ¿O por perder a Dean?

\- Oh, no, Dean no me preocupa en absoluto- contestó su comandante con tranquilidad-. Cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, hará lo que le pidamos contigo o sin ti. Sólo pretendía facilitar las cosas, nada más, pero esto no cambiará lo que está escrito.

Algo en sus palabras hizo que a Castiel le recorriese un escalofrío la espalda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zachariah no contestó, limitándose a lucir su enigmática media sonrisa, y se acercó a Castiel con paso tranquilo.

\- No importa. Si ésta es tu decisión, adelante. ¿Quieres ejercer tu libre albedrío, Castiel? Muy bien. Sólo espero que también estés preparado para asumir la responsabilidad que conlleva.

El eco de sus palabras todavía no se había apagado del todo cuando el ángel desapareció en silencio y Castiel se quedó allí solo, lleno de preguntas sin respuesta y con la garra helada de la incertidumbre oprimiéndole el pecho.

 

Capítulo 2

 

\- Dean. Eh, Dean, ¿sigues aquí?

Sam chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos de su hermano, tratando de devolver su atención al momento presente. Dean parpadeó y enfocó la mirada en él, pillado en falta, y trató de disimular componiendo una expresión indignada.

\- Te estoy escuchando- protestó.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué acabo de decir?

\- Eeeeeh...- se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar de qué estaban hablando-... lo de las señales. Tormentas raras y eso. En Iowa. Podrían ser demonios.

Sam le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

\- Eso fue hace diez minutos. Dean, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa últimamente?

\- No sé de qué me hablas- mintió, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Estaban cenando en un bar de carretera exactamente igual a los otros miles de bares de carretera que habían visitado a lo largo de su vida: camareras cansadas y tristes, asientos de cuero falso desgastado y un menú que a cualquier cardiólogo le provocaría ganas de coger un lanzallamas y arrasar el local. Con suerte, la tarta tal vez merecería la pena.

Dean echó un vistazo por la ventana hacia el Impala, fingiendo que sólo estaba comprobando que su nena seguía intacta en el aparcamiento y no eludiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, pero Sam no se dejó engatusar.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué rayos tienes en la cabeza para estar tan distraído estos días?

"Sí, hombre, claro", pensó Dean. "¿Quieres saber qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza? Me he enrollado con Cas. O algo así. No estoy seguro de poder decir que tuvimos sexo. Es decir, yo sí lo tuve. Joder que si lo tuve. Pero con respecto a él, no sé. Es difícil decirlo con certeza porque en aquel momento yo tenía los ojos vueltos hacia dentro y luego se largó antes de que me diera tiempo a recuperarme, pero creo que no. Y el caso es que no consigo quitarme de la cabeza las cosas que me hizo con las alas. Pero lo mejor de todo no es eso, no. Lo verdaderamente genial, y presta atención porque vas a descojonarte vivo, Sammy, es que cuando me lancé lo hice pensando que ni siquiera iba a gustarme ese rollo. Porque a ver, es un tío, ¿vale? A mí no me van los tíos. Pero por lo visto me gusta Cas, y mucho. El Cas de verdad, el de no-me-mires-que-se-te-quemarán-los-ojos, mira-que-alas-más-chulas-tengo, ése Cas. Así que pensé, venga, hagamos de tripas corazón que lo que importa es lo que hay en el interior. ¿Te lo imaginas, Sammy, yo en plan espiritual? Pues agárrate a la silla: fue alucinante, y no sólo lo de las alas, sino todo lo anterior. No te imaginas cómo besa el cabrón".

Obviamente no podía decirle eso, aunque a lo mejor merecería la pena contárselo sólo para ver si conseguía dejarle sin habla durante al menos medio segundo. Sólo le detenía el hecho de saber que el breve momento de paz no le compensaría por toda la carga que tendría que aguantar después.

\- ¿Que qué tengo en la cabeza, Sam?- contestó en su lugar-. ¿Por dónde empiezo, por el fin del mundo o por ese destino que en teoría me espera y del que nadie quiere contarme nada?

El rostro de su hermano pequeño se suavizó en un gesto comprensivo, como si se arrepintiera de su impaciencia al recordar todas las supuestas cargas que Dean llevaba, y éste se sintió aún peor por mentirle.

\- ¿No has vuelto a ver a Castiel?- preguntó Sam en tono conciliador, pero sólo consiguió que el mayor diera un respingo al oír ese nombre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, si alguien puede tener esa clase de información es él, ¿no?

Dean respiró hondo y trató de disimular su agitación.

\- Ya se lo pregunté, y dice que no sabe nada.

\- Oh. Vaya- arqueó brevemente las cejas y luego añadió-. De todas formas, es raro no haber sabido nada de él ni de los suyos en tanto tiempo. No sé... ¿no te parece que está todo demasiado tranquilo? ¿No hay ningún sello a punto de romperse, ningún desastre inminente que evitar? Cualquiera esperaría que a estas alturas Lilith estuviera dándose prisa por acabar el trabajo, con lo poco que le falta.

\- A lo mejor va y resulta que te dijo la verdad en lo de morirse antes del final, y no le interesa seguir- respondió Dean con sarcasmo-. Últimamente parece que las profecías están de saldo, todo el mundo tiene una.

Sam sonrió.

\- No, no lo creo. Sigo pensando que aquello fue sólo un truco para deshacerse de nosotros. Nos quiere muertos, y lo quiere con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ¿lo del Apocalipsis? Estoy seguro de que no piensa parar hasta que nosotros la obliguemos.

Siguió hablando y su hermano trató sinceramente de seguirle el hilo de la conversación, pero no pudo. Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Castiel y a lo que había pasado la última vez que le viera.

Y lo de menos era que llevara varios días en estado de semi erección permanente por culpa de aquello, lo peor era la incertidumbre que le estaba consumiendo. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a Cas la próxima vez que se encontrara con él?

¿Qué se le dice a alguien que te proporciona uno de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida y luego se marcha sin ni siquiera darte la oportunidad de devolverle el favor?

 

****

Al final, resultó que sí había algo capaz de quitarle de la cabeza a Castiel y el sexo: descubrir de pronto que tenía otro hermano más.

Como sistema habitual para olvidar las preocupaciones no era muy recomendable, más que nada por cuestiones prácticas, pero no se podía negar que resultaba eficaz.

Intentó tomárselo con madurez. Sam tenía razón, no era tan descabellado que su padre hubiera tenido alguna aventura durante una cacería. Era un poco idiota por su parte querer aferrarse a la idea infantil de que el amor que se tenían sus padres era más fuerte que el tiempo y todo eso. Lo cierto era que John había enviudado muy joven, y era un hombre atractivo. Nadie esperaría que se hubiera mantenido célibe todos esos años. Y si hubiera acabado naciendo un niño a raíz de ello... Bueno, todos los días ocurrían accidentes. Era algo normal.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo de asimilarlo a lo mejor lo habría encajado bien, pero todo se le vino encima demasiado rápido. Un momento estaba enfadándose con John por haber sido mucho mejor padre para Adam de lo que nunca fue con ellos y al siguiente estaba intentando evitar que Sam se cargara de un plumazo todos los esfuerzos que su padre había hecho para mantener al chico fuera del negocio familiar. De pronto llegó a un punto en el que no pudo más y estalló.

Aquello le sobrepasaba. Necesitaba salir de allí. Cogió su chaqueta y se marchó con un grito y un portazo. Desde fuera de la habitación, sin embargo, todavía pudo oír la pregunta de Adam y la respuesta de Sam.

\- ¿Siempre es así?

Un resoplido, y luego con ironía:

\- Bienvenido a la familia.

Dean se subió al Impala, arrancó el motor y salió del aparcamiento. La mayoría de la gente, cuando sentía que se ahogaba, buscaba espacios abiertos. En cambio él, si necesitaba respirar, se metía dentro de su coche, porque en ningún sitio el aire olía así de bien.

Olía a casa.

Condujo durante un rato sin tener ni idea de adónde iba, y al final terminó parando en un mirador a un lado de la solitaria carretera de acceso al pueblo. No era gran cosa, apenas un recodo del camino con un trozo de terreno donde aparcar, un par de mesas de madera con troncos cortados a modo de sillas y una barandilla en el borde. La vista del lago que ofrecía, en cambio, sí que era hermosa. Sobre todo en un día gris y nublado como aquel, el cielo encapotado dándole al agua un aspecto como de mercurio líquido y oscureciendo el verde de los árboles que bordeaban la orilla opuesta. Dean apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla, respirando despacio el aire húmedo y disfrutando del silencio mientras trataba de poner en orden sus atormentados sentimientos respecto a Adam.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El sonido de la voz de Castiel no le sobresaltó a pesar de su repentina aparición, casi como si le hubiera estado esperando. El cazador giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, hacia donde estaba el ángel de pie mirándole con cara de preocupación, y el corazón se le aceleró involuntariamente. Aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía actuar con él después de lo ocurrido, pero el agradecimiento que sentía por su presencia en un momento como aquel sobrepasaba con creces la incertidumbre. Trató de saludarle con una sonrisa pero no pudo, demasiado confundido y abrumado como para eso.

\- ¿Sabías que mi padre tuvo otro hijo?- preguntó con suavidad.

Castiel agachó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota, como si realmente le apenara el hecho de que los Winchester hubieran descubierto la existencia de Adam. Dean no imaginaba ninguna razón por la que los ángeles pudieran estar especialmente interesados en que siguiera siendo un secreto, así que dedujo que su pesadumbre era por él. Esa idea, de algún modo, lo hacía todo un poco más llevadero.

Cas respondió mirando a Dean a los ojos.

\- Sí, lo sabía.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo?

\- Sólo habría servido para causarte más dolor.

Dean se enderezó al oír esto y se giró para quedar de frente ante Castiel, ofendido.

\- ¿Por eso no me lo contaste, porque creías que me vendría abajo y me echaría a llorar? No necesito que me protejas, Cas, no soy ningún niño.

\- Mi misión es protegerte.

\- Oh, no me digas- replicó con acidez-. Pues nadie lo diría, a juzgar por el año que llevo. Una sugerencia: en vez de guardarme secretos, mejor dígnate aparecer cuando esté a punto de palmarla. Igual así consigues hacer tu trabajo.

Se arrepintió al instante de la dureza de sus palabras, en cuanto vio la expresión herida de Castiel, pero ya no sabía cómo echarse atrás. Trató de encontrar una manera de disculparse, pero el ángel respondió mientras él aún estaba dudando.

\- Nunca te he abandonado en una situación de la que no pudieras salir por tus propios medios o con la intervención de Sam- le dijo gravemente-. No siempre puedo acudir en tu ayuda, Dean. A veces mis obligaciones me retienen en otra parte. Pero eso no significa que no vigile en todo momento si estás bien.

Dean quiso responder a eso con algún comentario sarcástico acerca de tener su propio ángel acosador, pero fue incapaz de hacer pasar las palabras a través de su garganta. La idea de que Castiel estuviera siempre velando por él era reconfortante pero a la vez le desconcertaba. Nunca había podido contar con más protección que la de sus propias habilidades o la de su familia, y no estaba seguro de atreverse a confiar en nada más. Hacer eso era exponerse a ser decepcionado.

\- ¿Y por qué estás hoy aquí? ¿Es tu día libre?

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no tengo días libres.

\- Es una expresión, Cas- aclaró el hombre, frustrado-. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿hoy no tienes otras obligaciones que atender?

El ángel asintió al comprender.

\- En realidad, sí las tengo.

\- ¿Por qué has venido, entonces?

\- He venido porque sentí que me necesitabas de verdad.

Ante eso, a Dean no le quedó ninguna defensa. Ni siquiera trató de negar que el ángel tenía razón. Bajó la vista, metió las manos en los bolsillos y apoyó el trasero en la barandilla. Guardó silencio unos minutos, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, poner en orden sus ideas. Castiel se limitó a esperar allí junto a él, sin dar muestras de impaciencia. Si le estaban esperando en otra parte, no lo demostró.

\- Si vieras lo inocente que es, Cas- comenzó al fin Dean, en voz baja-. No tenía ni idea de lo que papá realmente hacía, ni de lo que es la caza, ni los monstruos que acechan en la oscuridad... Te lo juro, le oía hablar de papá y era como si se refiriese a un hombre completamente diferente. Los sitios a los que le llevó, las cosas que hizo con él... ¡Fueron a un maldito partido de béisbol en uno de sus cumpleaños, por el amor de Dios! ¡Con nosotros jamás hizo nada de eso!

\- Y eso te parece injusto- respondió el ángel, con aquella manera suya de observarle fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si Dean fuera un acertijo que estuviera intentando descifrar.

\- Sí. No. No lo sé- respondió el cazador-. Sé que papá nos quería, no se trata de eso. Supongo que es lógico que a él le mantuviera lejos de todo esto, ya que podía. Y si apenas iba a verle una vez al año, tampoco se iba a poner en plan sargento con él, ¿verdad? Es sólo que... no paro de pensar que en el fondo no llegué a conocerle nunca, ¿sabes? Creo que sólo conocí la parte de él que estaba obsesionada con vengarse, pero de no ser por ese jodido cabrón de los ojos amarillos nosotros habríamos tenido ese padre. El de los partidos de béisbol y los cumpleaños. Veo a ese chico y pienso que Sam podría haber sido así. Normal. Y me está comiendo por dentro.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No podrías haberlo sido tú también?

Dean se paró a pensarlo un momento y suspiró.

\- No sé si eso sería bueno o no. Ser cazador es... bueno, con todas mis meteduras de pata y todo, sé que es algo que hago bien. Pero no estoy seguro de que me gustase la clase de persona que sería en otra vida-. Se encogió de hombros, como tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que estaba diciendo, precisamente por lo doloroso que le resultaba admitirlo-. Haga lo que haga siempre acabo defraudando a la gente, pero al menos con esta vida siento que mi paso por este cochino mundo tiene algún sentido.

Castiel frunció el ceño, mirándole con fijeza.

\- A Dios no le has defraudado, Dean. El tiene fe en ti, y yo también.

Eso era precisamente lo que le daba tanto miedo. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba Dios, pero ese ángel creía sinceramente que Dean era capaz de salvar el mundo y le horrorizaba pensar que llegaría el día en que tendría que convencerse de que no era así. Aunque lo más aterrador de todo era que cuando Castiel le miraba así, Dean le creía. Se sentía capaz de impedir el Apocalipsis, erradicar el hambre y revertir el cambio climático ya de paso.

\- Y si es cierto que decepcionaste a tu padre o a Sam- continuó diciendo Cas-, puede que fuera porque ellos tenían las expectativas equivocadas. Tal vez lo que ellos esperaban de ti no era lo que debías ser.

Dean no respondió. No sabía muy bien qué contestar a eso. Se había pasado la vida tratando de convertirse en lo que su padre quería que fuera, y por extensión en lo que Sam necesitaba de su hermano. Ese impulso ya era parte de su naturaleza tanto como el color de sus ojos o el timbre de su voz, jamás se había planteado que no tuviera que hacerlo.

Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor no quería ser así.

\- ¿Sientes rencor hacia Adam?- preguntó entonces Castiel.

El cazador se encogió de hombros otra vez.

\- ¿Qué culpa tiene él en todo este asunto?

No se podría decir que el ángel sonrió, pero su expresión se iluminó en cierto modo al oírle.

\- Tienes un corazón generoso, Dean.

Qué poco tenía que esforzarse Castiel para ponerle ese nudo en la boca del estómago. Parecía que lo hiciera inconscientemente. Dean cambió de postura, incómodo, casi nervioso, y su cerebro regresó como por voluntad propia a los recuerdos de la última vez que se habían visto.

Él no tenía la culpa si el modo de trabajo que su cerebro traía instalado por defecto era el sexo.

Por todo lo que el ángel había dado a entender en cuanto a querer hablar del tema, parecía que nunca hubiera ocurrido, y sin embargo allí estaban, compartiendo aquella especie de... en fin, no había otra palabra para describirlo más que intimidad. Toda esa agresividad latente que siempre solía colorear sus encuentros con Cas había desaparecido, y de no ser por ese pequeño detalle de no saber qué demonios estaba pensando el ángel, Dean podría haberse sentido hasta cómodo con él.

En el fondo no sabía si estaba enfadado o aliviado por la falta de comunicación de Castiel. Si lo que quería era jugar al viejo juego de "Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada", desde luego había dado con un profesional. Todos los Winchester lo eran de nacimiento. Pero por otra parte, Dean ya estaba harto de la técnica del avestruz. Todavía no había visto que diera buenos resultados ni una sola vez, y la distancia cada vez mayor entre él y Sam era una firme prueba de ello.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó unos cuantos segundos, Dean se enderezó e hizo amago de marcharse, sólo para ponerle a prueba.

\- Creo que será mejor que dé por terminado el ataque de autocompasión y vaya a investigar un poco. Este caso no va a resolverse solo, después de todo.

Pero el ángel no hizo ningún movimiento para intentar detenerle y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dean apretó los labios, se pasó una mano por la cara y le dijo:

\- ¿Sabes? Normalmente no me va nada el rollo de hablar de mis sentimientos y toda esa mierda, pero ¿esto de hacer el papel de la tía a la que se han tirado y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo? Da asco.

Castiel le miró con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si Dean acabara de hablar en un lenguaje inventado que no entendía.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

El hombre suspiró, recordándose que estaba hablando con un ser sobrenatural cuyo conocimiento del mundo real estaba algo más que oxidado por mucho que se hubiera humanizado en los últimos meses, y que debía tener paciencia.

\- Cas, lo que pasó la otra vez... lo que me hiciste...- los ojos del ángel reflejaron entendimiento y apartó la mirada, como si buscara un lugar donde esconderse-... fue lo más intenso que he sentido en toda mi vida, y estás hablando con alguien que lo ha probado casi todo en la cama. Y bueno, no es que espere flores y bombones, pero al menos podrías hacer como si te acordaras, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Dean- contestó el ángel sin levantar la cabeza.

\- Vaya, menos mal- replicó el cazador con sarcasmo-. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes?

Castiel suspiró, abatido, y dio la impresión de estar intentando reunir fuerzas para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Cuando al fin lo hizo, su respuesta fue seria y firme.

\- Dean, lo que ocurrió ese día no puede repetirse nunca más.

Puede que una parte de él ya se lo esperase, al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de un puñetero ángel del Señor poniéndose carnal con un simple humano, y con el pequeño detalle añadido de la homosexualidad. De ninguna manera iba a estar bien visto en el cielo. Aun así, eso no hizo que la sensación de rechazo fuera menor ni que se sintiera más dispuesto a ponérselo fácil a Castiel.

\- ¿Por alguna razón que yo pueda saber, o te vas a limitar a dejarlo ahí sin una explicación?- masculló entre dientes-. ¿Tus jefes se están “cuestionando tus simpatías” otra vez, Cas? ¿Papá no te da permiso para salir conmigo?

\- No se trata de eso- respondió Castiel, apesadumbrado-. Este cuerpo no me pertenece, Dean, y no puedo utilizarlo para mi propio placer. No importa cuánto lo desee.

Esas cinco palabras se fueron directamente a la entrepierna de Dean, llevándose toda su sangre para allá con ellas. Castiel lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad, con un anhelo tan profundo en la voz, que al hombre le costó un enorme esfuerzo no agarrarle allí mismo y retomar lo de la otra vez por donde lo habían dejado. Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de sacudirse de encima ese hechizo y asimilar lo que Cas acababa de explicarle.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el contable sigue ahí dentro?

El ángel asintió.

\- No es contable... pero sí, eso es lo que quiero decir. Nunca debí perder el control de aquella forma y ceder a lo que siento por ti. Empecé algo que no puedo terminar, y ahora te he ofendido. Perdóname, Dean.

El cazador se quedó sin habla, su mente nuevamente anclada en cinco palabras. "Lo que siento por ti". No era como si constituyeran una promesa de nada, pero eso no impidió que su corazón se pusiera a dar saltos, borrando de un plumazo todo su enfado.

Además, el hecho de saber que había un ser humano inocente implicado en aquella historia era más que suficiente para calmar su libido. Dean tal vez no tuviera muchos escrúpulos con respecto al sexo, pero había ciertos límites que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estaría dispuesto a traspasar.

Volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla, más calmado.

\- Está bien, Cas. No pasa nada, en serio. En realidad fui yo quien empezó, no tú- le dijo, y luego sonrió con picardía-. ¿Cómo ibas a poder resistirte, eh? Vamos. Se trata de mí- movió las manos en el aire en un gesto descendente y ascendente a lo largo de su propio cuerpo, como un vendedor de teletienda presentando su artículo estrella-. Tú no tienes la culpa de que esté así de bueno.

Castiel dejó escapar un bufido que no llegaba a poder llamarse risa pero se le parecía bastante, con los ojos chispeantes. Dean recorrió su rostro con la mirada como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria: los labios generosos y un poco resecos, la nariz recta, el mentón desafiante cubierto de una permanente sombra de barba, y sobre todo esos enormes ojos azules que casi nunca parpadeaban y que lo observaban todo como si quisiera descifrar cada misterio y cada maravilla de la creación. El muy cabrón había escogido un anfitrión condenadamente guapo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no era eso lo que le atraía tanto. Era esa alma vieja y sabia, estricta, bondadosa, indecisa y fiel que se asomaba a sus ojos. De pronto entendió que le daba igual en qué cuerpo estuviera. Hombre o mujer, guapo o feo, siempre iba a necesitar su apoyo, su confianza, su compañía. Y sí, también el sexo, para qué negarlo. Dean era un hombre joven, con un saludable apetito sexual, y aunque se hubiera pasado media vida de camarera en camarera, en el fondo pensaba que hacer el amor con alguien que realmente le importara era maravilloso. Deseaba a Castiel con todas sus fuerzas, y seguramente le desearía siempre, pero si aguantarse las ganas era el precio por poder contar con todo lo demás… Bueno, tal vez mereciera la pena intentarlo.

\- Mira, Cas- comenzó, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible aunque para eso tuviera que bajar la cabeza y fijar la vista en el suelo. El ángel no se merecía menos que la verdad, después de todo-. Una parte de mí piensa que en el fondo es un alivio saber que no podemos... ya sabes. Todavía no he superado del todo el asuntillo de que seas un tío y todo eso. Pero siendo sincero… es una parte muy pequeñita. La mayor parte de mí está bastante jodida ahora mismo.

Arriesgó una mirada hacia Castiel y lo que encontró en su cara fue un reflejo de la misma decepción que él sentía. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sentirse menos incómodo, menos expuesto. Más seguro de que el ángel lo entendía.

\- Pero tampoco es como si ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad?- continuó- Quiero decir, las cosas están así y eso es lo que hay. Y en realidad... argh, no puedo creer que yo vaya a decir esto, pero...- cambió de postura, nervioso-. El sexo no lo es todo, Cas. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

\- No me cabe duda.

Dean sonrió.

\- Ya, ya. Menuda panda de mirones pervertidos estáis hechos vosotros, los ángeles. A lo que iba, yo he tenido mucho sexo en mi vida. Muchísimo. Del bueno y del espectacular. Lo que nunca he tenido es...

Se interrumpió, incapaz de elegir una forma de expresarlo. Todas las palabras que se le ocurrían eran demasiado íntimas, demasiado significativas. Implicaban sentimientos que ni siquiera había reconocido todavía ante sí mismo y le asustaban más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Por suerte, Castiel acudió en su ayuda:

\- ¿Una conexión afectiva a un nivel más profundo?- sugirió.

\- Bueno, tampoco es eso exactamente. Es decir, eso lo tengo con Sam. Con Bobby. Lo tenía con mi padre. Pero nunca ha habido nadie con quien sintiera las dos cosas, ¿sabes? Hubo una chica una vez, con la que creí que sí... pero no pudo ser. Y de todas formas el Dean que ella conocía no era real. Tú, en cambio, ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber de mí y aun así sigues aquí, cosa que todavía me cuesta creer. Esto que hay entre nosotros, sea lo que sea... esto sí es real. Y me gusta. Me asusta como el demonio, pero me hace sentir bien.

\- A mí también- respondió Castiel, en voz baja y ligeramente temblorosa.

\- Bien. Hasta ahí todo claro, entonces- contestó Dean, removiéndose inquieto al notar lo cerca que estaban de ponerse realmente sentimentales- Y ahora sí que me largo de verdad, que por lo visto tengo dos hermanos de los que cuidar.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar hacia el Impala sin mirar atrás, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Castiel le detuvo.

\- Dean- le llamó, y al volverse éste, le dijo-: Sólo quiero que sepas que no espero que dejes de relacionarte con mujeres por mí. A pesar de lo que has dicho, sé que hay cosas que necesitas y yo no puedo ofrecerte, así que no voy a pedirte que prescindas de ellas.

El hombre se volvió con intención de darle una respuesta sarcástica de las suyas, pero la única frase que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Gracias, Cas, pero en realidad ahora no estoy interesado". Cerró la boca a tiempo, pero la idea ya estaba ahí, y le daba más miedo que un wendigo furioso. Tal vez por eso cuando contestó lo hizo casi gruñendo.

\- ¿Y qué será lo próximo, grabar nuestras iniciales en la corteza de un árbol?- bufó, escudándose en el sarcasmo para cubrir su nerviosismo-. Tío, esto no es una relación, así que no empieces a ponerle normas.

Castiel se limitó a sonreír apenas, un gesto tan sutil que si no fuera porque Dean conocía al dedillo sus expresiones no habría podido reconocerlo. Había un mundo entero lleno de afecto en ese amago de sonrisa.

\- Y deja de mirarme así- añadió Dean, señalando al ángel con un dedo amenazador-. Te lo advierto, como te pongas en plan película para tías, te daré tal patada en el culo que llegarás de vuelta a tu casa.

\- ¿Eso no es una norma?- preguntó Castiel con calma, sin que se borrase la expresión divertida de sus ojos.

\- Serás capullo- le contestó Dean, pero también sonreía.

Se giró y siguió andando. Al llegar hasta su coche y volver la vista, el ángel ya no estaba. Dean arrancó el motor, puso la radio a todo volumen y se alejó en dirección al cementerio del pueblo, canturreando alegremente al ritmo de Stairway to Heaven.

 

****

Incluso en mitad de la batalla, la parte de la mente de Castiel que siempre estaba en sintonía con Dean le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa cuando el cazador levantó la vista desde el fondo de la cripta, localizó la vidriera y de inmediato supo que era una señal de su ángel para ayudarle a salir de allí. Percibió la oleada de confianza, afecto y agradecimiento que invadió a Dean y se sintió lleno de una energía extraña, exultante y poderosa. Se lanzó a la pelea con renovadas fuerzas, eliminando un demonio tras otro como si fuese invencible. Por primera vez descubría cuánta verdad había en ese viejo dicho que afirmaba que no existía fuerza en todo el universo más poderosa que el amor. Quien creyera que amar era una debilidad estaba tristemente equivocado.

Salvaron el sello. Zachariah le felicitó personalmente por su arrojo en la lucha, aunque lo hizo con una mirada especulativa en los ojos. A Castiel no le importó.

 

Capítulo 3

 

Desde que Uriel le confesara que había conseguido atraer a varios de sus hermanos hacia sus planes de traición, Castiel había estado intentando encontrar una manera de averiguar quiénes eran. Por eso llevaba algún tiempo trabajando en sus técnicas de meditación.

Era algo que nunca antes se había preocupado de ejercitar. Su mente estaba conectada de manera natural a la de sus compañeros de división para todo lo que quisieran comunicarse entre ellos, y para el resto… Bueno, en teoría “el resto” no tenía por qué existir, porque ¿qué secretos iba a querer guardarle un ángel a sus propios hermanos?

Sin embargo, en los viejos tiempos Anna solía ser capaz de oírles a todos a la vez, aunque se hallaran en el rincón más recóndito del universo. Ninguna conversación escapaba a su control, y en parte eso era lo que había hecho de ella una comandante tan formidable. Su habilidad era tal que incluso al volverse humana la había retenido, y había sido capaz de escuchar las voces de los ángeles de manera espontánea, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Castiel trataba de aprender a hacer lo mismo. No esperaba llegar nunca al nivel que ella tenía, pero tal vez sí pudiera afinar sus capacidades lo suficiente como para averiguar lo que necesitaba saber.

Sentado en la solitaria cima de una montaña, ajeno a incomodidades tales como el frío o la falta de oxígeno, Castiel cerró los ojos, juntó las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas y se concentró en proyectar su mente hacia el infinito. Un hervidero de imágenes y sonidos le inundó al principio, millones y millones de escenas procedentes de todos los confines de este mundo superpoblado que Dios había regalado a los humanos. Buscó pacientemente su camino entre ellas, tratando de establecer un orden, aislar las que quería observar y bloquear el resto.

Encontró a Dean en seguida, por puro instinto. Estaba dándose una ducha después de un trabajo especialmente sucio y el ángel pudo sentir su cansancio, la tensión de sus músculos cediendo poco a poco ante el reconfortante calor del agua y llenándole de una dulce somnolencia… y que el cielo le ayudara, pero aquella sí que era una visión tentadora. Castiel había visto muchas cosas hermosas desde la creación del mundo, pero nada le había cautivado nunca tanto como aquel humano irritante y complicado. Su alma tenía una belleza que ninguno de sus pecados lograba oscurecer, pero el ángel ya no podía negar que su cuerpo también tenía un intenso efecto sobre él. Sólo con verle así sentía que se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco y que su temperatura subía ligeramente.

Temiendo distraerse de su objetivo si se permitía la indulgencia de contemplarle, por no hablar de lo que Dean pensaría de esa invasión de su intimidad, Castiel se alejó de allí y continuó con sus ejercicios, profundizando más y más en su trance. Humanos y animales, ríos y lagos, praderas y montañas, estrellas y planetas… Se sentía unido a todos ellos, tan sumergido en la música del universo que apenas era consciente de sí mismo. Ya estaba cerca de alcanzar el nivel de control que necesitaba para arriesgarse a investigar sin ser detectado.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

Abrió los ojos, saliendo del trance con tanta brusquedad que se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en una mano para no caer tumbado sobre la nieve. No había reconocido las voces, pero lo que habían estado hablando no se prestaba a distintas interpretaciones. El último sello, la trampa para los Winchester, todo. Se levantó a toda prisa, preguntándose si los otros se habrían dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Si era así no disponía de mucho tiempo, era de vital importancia que le pasara la información a Dean y a Sam cuanto antes.

No podía confiar en nadie de su división, ni siquiera en Zachariah. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que no formaba parte también de la conspiración? No, esto tenía que hacerlo solo. Tendría que visitar a Dean en sus sueños, tal vez podría contárselo allí. Pero no, no era seguro. Sería el primer lugar en que le buscarían.

Debía elegir otro lugar para encontrarse con él.

 

***

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se había citado con Dean, sin embargo, quien le estaba esperando era Zachariah. Nada más verlo, Castiel supo que estaba metido en serios problemas, y un escalofrío de aprensión le recorrió la espalda.

\- Zachariah- le saludó con cautela.

\- Hola, Castiel- respondió el otro ángel, con un tono serio y ligeramente amenazador que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso al director de instituto cuyo cuerpo habitaba-. Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Me temo que sí- contestó, dando lentamente un paso hacia atrás. Ahora ya no tenía dudas acerca de la implicación de su superior en la conjura para alzar a Lucifer, y la certeza le produjo una punzada de decepción. Zachariah no era precisamente lo que Castiel llamaría un amigo, pero siempre había creído en su lealtad a Dios. Si la insidia sembrada por Uriel había llegado hasta ese nivel de la jerarquía, entonces al mundo apenas le quedaba esperanza.

\- Tienes que entenderlo, hijo- dijo Zachariah-. Tontear con Dean Winchester es una cosa, pero ¿enamorarte de él? Eso es ir demasiado lejos, Castiel. Ningún humano debería tener tanto poder sobre un ángel.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, confundido. ¿Esto era por Dean, no por la información que había averiguado? ¿Era Zachariah un traidor o no? ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad o sólo representando una comedia para justificar lo que iba a hacer y ocultar sus auténticos motivos?

\- Esas emociones son peligrosas- continuó diciendo el ángel de mayor rango-. Nublan tu razón y te llevan a tomar decisiones imprudentes, a cuestionarte todo lo que siempre has dado por cierto. Tú eres un instrumento de la voluntad de Dios y no puedes permitirte el lujo de dudar de ella.

\- No dudo de la voluntad de Dios- respondió Castiel, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en una manera de escapar. Estaba seguro de que Zachariah no había venido solo, y de todas formas él no era un buen luchador. Si se llegaba a un enfrentamiento, no tendría posibilidades-. De lo que dudo es de si las órdenes que nos llegan son realmente Su voluntad.

\- Ahora empiezas a blasfemar- replicó Zachariah con sequedad-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo influye ese humano en ti? Hay que poner fin a esto, Castiel. Debes volver a casa para purificarte.

El otro ángel negó con la cabeza al tiempo que daba otro paso atrás, horrorizado. Sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, lo que le harían. Y lo peor era saber que después, cuando todo acabara, habría desaparecido ese sentimiento arrollador y exigente que le unía a Dean, que a veces dolía más de lo que podía soportar pero era lo único que le había hecho sentirse realmente vivo en toda su existencia.

Otros cuatro ángeles se materializaron de pronto detrás de Zachariah, y Castiel no esperó más para huir de allí.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que le cortaran el paso, por supuesto. El ángel que había aparecido ante él le lanzó un directo y Castiel lo bloqueó con un brazo antes de esquivar el siguiente golpe, que fue a dar contra el pie de una estructura de metal adosada a la pared y la derribó con todo el equipo de iluminación que sujetaba. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió que otro de sus compañeros, éste en el cuerpo de una mujer rubia, se abalanzaba sobre él desde la izquierda. Castiel se desvaneció en el aire, calculando su posición para tratar de aparecer lo más lejos posible de los dos ángeles restantes y de Zachariah, que observaba la escena desde un rincón, dispuesto a cortarle la retirada si era necesario.

No iba a poder hacerles frente, eso lo sabía. Su única esperanza era intentar expulsarles de allí utilizando el mismo hechizo con el que Anna se había deshecho de él y de Uriel en aquella choza. Castiel se abrió un corte en la palma de la mano con una simple mirada, y a toda prisa empezó a trazar el símbolo sobre la pared más cercana.

No consiguió terminarlo a tiempo. Sus cuatro hermanos cayeron sobre él a la vez y por más que intentó resistirse, fue inútil. Sintió una sensación como de ahogo cuando le sacaron a rastras del cuerpo de Jimmy y luego, en medio de un remolino de viento, se lo llevaron de allí.

Era como volar en el interior de un tornado. Los otros ángeles no tenían la menor intención de ser considerados con él ni de hacerle cómodo el trayecto, y además Castiel no dejó de intentar zafarse de su presa, con lo que el viaje se produjo entre forcejeos y golpes, dejando un rastro de tormentas tropicales y huracanes a su paso que desconcertó a todos los meteorólogos del planeta.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, sin embargo, lo primero que Castiel pudo asegurar con certeza era que no estaban en el cielo. Puede que él llevara muchos siglos lejos de su hogar, pero aún lo recordaba perfectamente y no se parecía en nada a aquel limbo extraño y borroso a donde le habían traído. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, tratando de no resultar muy evidente ante los dos ángeles que le sujetaban por ambos brazos. Localizó varios talismanes y símbolos de protección, sintió la magia poderosa que mantenía oculto aquel lugar, y lo comprendió todo de repente:

\- Vosotros….- murmuró-. Vosotros sois los traidores. Los que Uriel convenció.

\- Qué listo- respondió una voz teñida de sarcasmo, y al girar la cabeza Castiel pudo ver a uno de sus hermanos acercándose. Uno a quien conocía bien, aunque nunca habría esperado algo así de él-. Lo has adivinado a la primera.

\- Barael- espetó, con una voz que sonaba como si el nombre fuera veneno-. ¿Cómo has podido?

\- ¿Que cómo he podido?- replicó el otro ángel-. ¿Cómo has podido tú, Castiel? Le volviste la espalda a los tuyos cuando más te necesitábamos, mataste a nuestro hermano Uriel… ¿y todo por qué? ¿Por haberte encaprichado de uno de esos monos de barro?

\- Yo sirvo a Dios, Barael.

\- Servir a Dios…- se burló-. Dios nos ha dejado, Castiel, no te engañes. Toda una eternidad sirviéndole y obedeciendo hasta su más nimia orden, y ¿para qué? Para seguir recibiendo una orden más, y luego otra. ¿Dónde está nuestra recompensa, eh? ¿Dónde nuestro descanso? No, esa clase de cosas las reserva sólo para ellos- prácticamente escupió la última palabra, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde se suponía que estaba el mundo de los humanos.

\- Fuimos creados para servirle- replicó Castiel-. Esa es nuestra razón de ser. Cumplir Su voluntad es nuestra recompensa.

Barael se paró delante de él, mirándole con sorna.

\- Hermano, hablas como un fanático.

\- Tú estás tratando de liberar a Lucifer para que destruya a toda la raza humana. ¿Quién es el verdadero fanático aquí?

\- ¿Y acaso crees que tú vas a poder impedirlo?- le espetó Barael- ¿O ese patético humano de quien tienes tan buen concepto? No, Castiel. No sueñes ni por un momento que vas a tener la oportunidad de estropear nuestros planes. Esa información que crees haber descubierto, Dean Winchester jamás llegará a saberla.

\- Adelante, mátame- le retó Castiel-. Así tu traición quedará descubierta ante todo el coro celestial.

Barael esbozó una sonrisa maligna que en el rostro de un ángel resultaba tan incongruente y fuera de lugar como una palabrota en la boca de un niño. Una perversión de algo que debería haber sido inocente y puro.

\- ¿Crees que somos idiotas, Castiel? Nadie va a matarte.

Entonces comenzó el dolor.

 

****

 

A decir verdad, al principio Dean no se sintió realmente alarmado por la ausencia de Cas. Ni siquiera ante los destrozos en el almacén donde encontraron a Jimmy.

La teoría de Sam de que Castiel había estado luchando allí con otros ángeles no tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iban a querer otros ángeles meterse con él? Se suponía que el asuntillo con el profeta ya estaba zanjado, y desde entonces Cas no había hecho nada que pudiera ponerle en el punto de mira de sus jefes. Y sin una orden de por medio esos tíos jamás harían nada.

Dean no creía que el símbolo de la pared lo hubiera trazado él. Probablemente habrían sido los del otro bando, intentando librarse de Cas. Demonios, casi seguro. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una escaramuza que se había complicado, obligando al ángel a hacer una retirada estratégica. Jimmy estaba completamente ileso, así que la cosa no podía haber sido tan grave. Ya volvería. Cas siempre volvía.

Incluso se permitió fantasear brevemente con la idea de que el ángel regresara en el cuerpo de una morena de largas piernas y curvas por todas partes, libre de su inquilina original, por supuesto. Alguien que no fuera un oficinista de Illinois con mujer e hija, por todos los santos.

Hey, si Sammy y su amiguita la demonio podían tener esa suerte, ¿por qué ellos no?

Se sentía incómodo estando cerca de Jimmy. Cada vez que el hombre abría la boca para hablar era como si se encendiera un letrero de neón sobre su cabeza con el mensaje “éste no es Cas” burlándose de Dean en letras parpadeantes. Todo en él era diferente: sus gestos, su voz, su manera de moverse… El cazador no podía evitar avergonzarse cada vez que le miraba, al recordar todas las cosas que había imaginado hacerle. Bueno, a él no pero… En fin, técnicamente sí, a él.

De buena gana le habría enviado a casa con su familia para perderle de vista y así poder olvidar que una vez había sido Castiel quien le mirase desde aquellos ojos. Pero Sam tenía razón, no era seguro. Si los demonios se enteraban de lo ocurrido, y seguro que se enterarían, Jimmy y su familia serían su primer objetivo.

Con todo eso en la cabeza, se podría decir que Dean tenía razones más que suficientes para no preocuparse por Castiel, al menos hasta que Anna les dijo que le habían llevado al cielo a rastras y que eso no era nada, pero nada bueno. A partir de ese momento, la cosa cambió. Dean siguió poniendo la cara de póker para que Sam no sospechara, pero sentía como si algo grande y feo le estuviera estrujando las tripas con saña.

Y por supuesto, para rematar la faena, los demonios tenían que decidir que también querían participar en la fiesta.

Jimmy acababa de entrar en la nave industrial donde esos cabrones retenían a su mujer y a su hija, dejando a los Winchester para cubrirle la retaguardia como pudieran. Era una locura, y los dos lo sabían. No, peor aún, estaba claro que era una trampa, y Sam así lo expuso.

\- Lo sé- le contestó Dean-. Por eso tengo un plan.

Si su hermano hubiera tenido la más mínima sospecha de que su plan consistía en rezar, seguramente le habría noqueado de un puñetazo y luego le habría llevado a casa de Bobby para que éste le volviera a tumbar en cuanto recuperase la consciencia. Por imbécil.

Y probablemente no les faltaría razón a ninguno de los dos, pero la desesperación podía llevar a un hombre a hacer esa clase de tonterías.

\- Una vez me dijiste que mi problema era que no tengo fe- dijo en voz alta mientras comprobaba el cargador de su pistola. Sam había rodeado el edificio buscando la entrada trasera-. Y era verdad, no la tenía. Sigo sin tener demasiada. Pero estoy aprendiendo, ¿sabes? Estoy aprendiendo, y supongo que es gracias a ti.

Colocó el cargador en su sitio empujándolo con el talón de la mano, satisfecho al oírlo encajar en su lugar, y levantó la cabeza.

\- Así que ahora voy a dar un salto de fe. Voy a entrar ahí con Sam y con Jimmy para intentar salvar a su familia, aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros podrá salir vivo de ésta a menos que tú vengas a echarnos una mano. Lo sé y a pesar de todo voy a hacerlo, porque dijiste que me protegerías y te creo. Dijiste que si te necesitaba de verdad, acudirías. Pues bien, ahora te necesito de verdad, tío. Jimmy y su familia te necesitan de verdad. Por favor, no nos falles.

Cuadró los hombros y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la entrada del edificio. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera sé si puedes oírme- murmuró, como regañándose a sí mismo-. Pero en fin, en eso consiste la fe, ¿verdad?

Respiró hondo y atravesó el umbral, decidido.

 

****

 

\- Hay que enviarle de vuelta ahora mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No es posible. Aún no está listo.

\- Eso da igual, Zachariah le está reclamando. Inmediatamente.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

A Castiel las voces le llegaban amortiguadas, como si las oyera a través del agua, aunque lo que en realidad las distorsionaba era la neblina de agonía y desesperación que entumecía su mente. Colgaba sin fuerzas entre los dos ángeles que le sujetaban, la luz de su gracia casi apagada y su razón tan entumecida por el tormento que estaba soportando que apenas recordaba quién era. Hubo un nombre, sin embargo, que tuvo la virtud de hacerle recobrar la suficiente lucidez como para prestar atención a la conversación.

\- Es por ese Winchester. Se ha metido en una especie de misión suicida otra vez, y Castiel tiene que ir a salvarle la vida. Y tiene que ser ahora.

Se oyó entonces el equivalente angelical a un largo suspiro de exasperación, un sonido que de haberse producido en la Tierra habría arruinado cosechas y provocado la muerte de rebaños enteros de ganado, y Castiel reconoció la voz de su hermano Barael en la frase que le siguió:

\- Juro que cuando todo esto acabe, yo mismo mataré a esa rata insignificante y le arrojaré de vuelta al infierno del que nunca debió salir.

Castiel se sintió hervir de furia al oírle, pero estaba demasiado destrozado para intentar siquiera levantar la cabeza y mirarle con dureza, mucho menos proferir amenazas.

\- Barael, no podemos terminar ahora. Su voluntad aún no se ha debilitado lo suficiente- dijo otra voz.

\- Tendrá que servir- respondió secamente-. Implántale los nuevos recuerdos y mándale de vuelta. Si algo no sale bien, le estaremos vigilando.

Al oír eso Castiel sí que intentó debatirse para librarse de sus captores, pero todo fue inútil. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de nuevo ante Zachariah recibiendo órdenes, convencido de que había sido castigado en el cielo por su desobediencia, mientras a lo lejos oía los reproches que Jimmy le gritaba a pleno pulmón.

 

****

 

El alivio que Dean sintió al ver a Castiel levantar la cabeza en el cuerpo de la niña y fulminar al primer demonio no tuvo límites. Mil ideas cruzaron por su mente en un solo segundo: Cas estaba bien, le había escuchado, había cumplido su promesa, realmente Dean le importaba… Fue como si de pronto él también tuviera alas en el alma, y se lanzó a la pelea como un hombre que juega sabiendo que no puede perder.

Sin embargo, todo se desmoronó como un castillo de arena arrasado por la marea en el momento en que vio a Sam beber sangre del cuello de uno de los demonios.

Al principio, ni siquiera pudo procesarlo. Es decir, no podía ser, ¿verdad? No podía haber visto lo que creía haber visto. Sam, su Sammy, ¿chupándole la sangre a un demonio? Tenía que haber un error. Las palabras “Sammy”, “demonio” y “sangre” sólo podían ir juntas en la misma frase para explicar lo que le había pasado siendo un bebé. Pero en cualquier otro contexto, eran algo inconcebible.

Simplemente, no podía lidiar con eso en aquel momento. Así que cogió la idea y la encerró en uno de sus múltiples baúles mentales para ocuparse de ella más tarde, cuando se le hubiera pasado la sensación de estar alucinando.

De momento prefería concentrarse en el drama que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, con Jimmy medio muerto y Castiel poseyendo a una niña inocente mientras su padre le rogaba que la dejara y le cogiera a él. Vio al ángel pasar de un cuerpo al otro y luego levantarse como el Cas de siempre, y Dean se avergonzó al sentir una punzada de alivio por recuperar al menos uno de los puntales en los que se apoyaba. No era justo para Jimmy, pero ya tenía bastante con que su confianza en Sam acabara de derrumbarse, no creía poder soportar más pérdidas.

Castiel volvía a ser el mismo en apariencia. Se le veía algo cansado, más viejo tal vez, si es que eso tenía sentido al hablar de un ángel. Claro que eso tampoco era extraño considerando todo lo que acababa de pasar, y de todos modos Cas siempre iba por la vida como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, eso no era nuevo.

Pero había algo extraño. Cas no le miraba. Se había puesto en pie, les había dirigido una larga mirada a Claire y Amelia y ahora caminaba hacia la salida sin dirigir la vista hacia Dean ni una sola vez, como si estuviera poniendo un especial cuidado en evitarle.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- ¡Cas, espera!- le llamó, y el ángel se detuvo dándole la espalda. Permaneció así unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, casi como si necesitara coger fuerzas para enfrentarle, y Dean sintió que algo frío y denso se le asentaba en la boca del estómago. Algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?- preguntó, y probablemente era lo que menos le importaba saber en aquel momento pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Castiel levantó la vista por fin pero sus ojos estaban vacíos de toda expresión, como muertos.

\- He aprendido la lección mientras estuve fuera, Dean- respondió fríamente-. Yo sirvo al cielo, no sirvo al hombre. Y desde luego no te sirvo a ti.

Y ahí estaba. El golpe de gracia, la traca final. El último punto de apoyo que le quedaba acababa de ser arrancado de sus manos, y Dean casi esperaba que alguien se acercara a él por la espalda, le diera un empujón al grito de “árbol va” y le derribara. Ciertamente le gustaría poder tenderse en el suelo y esconder la cabeza, hacerse un ovillo en un rincón y mandarlo todo a la mierda, a ver si había suerte y el mundo también se olvidaba de él.

Por supuesto la suerte nunca había sido amiga de Dean Winchester, no iba a empezar a caerle bien ahora. Todavía tenía que quemar los cuerpos de los demonios, ayudar a las Novak a volver a su casa para pasar en terapia el resto de sus vidas, y sobre todo, ocuparse de lo de Sam.

Así que Dean hizo lo único que podía hacer un hombre cuando todo su mundo se había hecho pedacitos en cuestión de una sola hora y el jodido destino no le dejaba ir a deprimirse en paz: acudir a un poder superior.

\- Bobby, tengo que hablar contigo. Es sobre Sam.

 

****

Castiel habría estado dispuesto a quedarse en la niña y enviar a Jimmy a su descanso eterno, por muy horrible que le pareciera la idea. Ya había destrozado la fe de su padre, un hombre devoto y lleno de bondad. Hacerle lo mismo a una criatura inocente como ella le parecía una aberración. Pero aun así, lo habría hecho.

Lo habría hecho porque entonces Dean le habría odiado, tanto como él se habría odiado a sí mismo por arruinarle aún más la vida a esa familia. Entonces habría podido alejar de sí la tentación. Habría sido más fácil cumplir con el deber que le habían impuesto.

“He aprendido la lección mientras estuve fuera, Dean. Yo sirvo al cielo, no sirvo al hombre. Y desde luego no te sirvo a ti”.

Dean nunca sabría que cuando se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, fue porque no podía soportar el dolor de la traición en sus ojos. Porque si se quedaba allí un solo segundo más, si le miraba un solo segundo más, toda su determinación flaquearía y se derrumbaría la máscara que había construido con tanto cuidado.

Lo dijo con toda la dureza de que fue capaz, necesitando desesperadamente cortar los lazos que se habían creado entre los dos. No podía hacer otra cosa. Si no obedecía, el castigo volvería a empezar y no podía, no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

Pero también lo dijo porque en el fondo estaba enfadado con Dean por haberse jugado la vida de manera tan estúpida e imprudente. Podrían haber muerto todos. Esta vez le habían permitido intervenir para evitarlo, pero ¿qué ocurriría la próxima?

Por eso había sido deliberadamente cruel, como un intento desesperado y retorcido de proteger a Dean de la única manera que podía: alejándole de él. Castiel había dicho “no te sirvo a ti” pero lo que en realidad había querido decir era “no confíes en mí, no vuelvas a jugártelo todo contando conmigo, yo no lo valgo”.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa que aún estaba aturdido. Su agonía había durado una eternidad y, de pronto, se había visto liberado, devuelto a la Tierra y con una misión que cumplir. Una parte de su mente todavía iba con retraso con respecto al resto de su ser, y seguía allí en el cielo, sumida en el dolor. Sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

Tal vez fuera por eso que se sentía como si acabara de arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos y después lo hubiera pisoteado.

 

***

Sentado a oscuras en el salón de Bobby, iluminado tan sólo por el resplandor de la televisión, Dean cambiaba mecánicamente de canal sin prestar atención a nada de lo que iba apareciendo en la pantalla. Una cerveza a medio tomar en la mano, seis vacías sobre la mesita. No era suficiente para adormecer el dolor, pero no se atrevía con nada más fuerte por miedo a que le dominara un ataque de furia y acabara destrozando la casa de Bobby. Eso no se le hacía a un amigo, por muy mal que lo estuvieras pasando.

El reloj marcó las cuatro de la madrugada. Ni siquiera había intentado dormir, sabía que sería imposible. Sus pensamientos oscilaban incesantemente entre Sam y Castiel, como un péndulo. Traicionado por los dos. Abandonado por los dos, cada uno a su manera.

Su hermano, bebiendo sangre de demonio. Sangre. De. Demonio. Lo que en teoría tanto odiaba tener dentro, y ahora resultaba que se la estaba metiendo deliberadamente en el cuerpo. Jodido crío cabezota de los cojones, que no sabría escuchar un buen consejo ni aunque bajara Dios en persona a dárselo. Siempre había sido igual, si creía que tenía razón en algo no había fuerza en el universo capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea, ya fuera sobre cómo quitar las manchas de sangre de la ropa o sobre cómo emboscar la guarida de unos vampiros para darles caza. Si no podía convencerte de su punto de vista, simplemente se callaba y en cuanto te dabas la vuelta hacía las cosas a su manera.

Y Cas por otro lado, alejándose de él con aquella frialdad justo cuando más le necesitaba. Dean cambió de postura en el sofá, como si con ello esperase poder aflojar la garra que le atenazaba el corazón cada vez que se acordaba de él. Pensar que había creído de verdad que había algo especial entre ellos, algo importante. Una conexión. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Debería haber sabido que no podía confiar en él. No era humano, y como a cualquier otra criatura sobrenatural las personas le importaban una mierda. Aunque viniera del cielo, seguía siendo un bastardo sin corazón como todos los demás.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo como para creer que Castiel (no Cas, ya nunca más Cas) era diferente? ¿Sólo porque le había sentido temblar como una hoja y derretirse bajo sus labios? Eso mismo les pasaba a todas las camareras que se ligaba, y a ninguna de ellas le había importado nunca si luego Dean se pudría en una cuneta. Que hubiera respondido a sus besos con aquella pasión, como si no pudiera evitarlo, no significaba nada. Si acaso, le debería haber servido para darse cuenta de que ni siquiera era capaz de respetar a su anfitrión.

Pero había sido tan difícil no creerle mientras le miraba de aquella forma intensa y concentrada, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que él. Mientras proclamaba su fe en que Dean sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de salvarles a todos. Mientras escuchaba sus penas y sus temores con aquella paciencia infinita. Mientras le prometía que daría cualquier cosa por evitarle el dolor de tener que torturar a Alastair. Todo eso había sido real, lo que habían compartido había sido real. ¿Qué le habían hecho allí arriba para que el Cas que él conocía hubiera desaparecido de repente?

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que había tenido que ver con él, con Dean. Al final, sí que había conseguido joderle la vida a Castiel también, como había temido desde el principio.

Saltando de canal en canal llegó hasta uno en el que daban por enésima vez El Mago de Oz. En medio de un decorado lleno de brillantes colores, el Hombre de Hojalata cantaba lo maravilloso que sería tener un corazón y así poder sentir emociones.

Dean arrojó el mando contra la pantalla con un rugido de rabia.

 

Capítulo 4

 

De pie entre el resto de los ángeles de su división, las manos a la espalda y el semblante completamente neutro, Castiel escuchaba mientras Zachariah les ponía al día de lo desesperado de la situación. Sólo quedaban tres sellos en pie, y a menos que fueran capaces de lograr en pocos días lo que no habían conseguido en casi un año, se les avecinaba la mayor y más sangrienta guerra que el mundo había presenciado jamás.

Castiel mantenía la vista obstinadamente fija en Zachariah, sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, temiendo que si sus ojos se encontraran con aquellos de sus hermanos que le habían arrastrado hasta el cielo y habían ejecutado su castigo se vendría abajo su fachada de impasibilidad tan cuidadosamente levantada.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello, por miedo a que su amargura fuera detectada e interpretada como rebeldía. Lo habían llamado “purificación”, pero en realidad no había otro nombre para lo que le habían hecho más que el de tortura. Se habían justificado diciéndole que aquello era necesario para devolverle al camino de la rectitud, y su hipocresía había llegado hasta el extremo de afirmar que a ellos les dolía tanto hacérselo como a él sufrirlo.

La gran ironía de todo el asunto era que, en teoría, su castigo estaba encaminado a erradicar sus emociones, aniquilar sus dudas y desterrar de su alma los sentimientos que Dean le inspiraba. Sin embargo, lo único que habían conseguido con ello era justo lo contrario: hacer aflorar en él emociones que nunca había sentido antes, como la rabia y el resentimiento; provocarle un sinfín de preguntas sobre cómo podía el cielo ser capaz de tanta crueldad; y hacer que se sintiera más cercano a Dean que nunca.

Ahora que había sufrido en persona lo que significaba el dolor podía entender mejor que nadie cómo Dean había podido cometer las atrocidades que hizo en el infierno. ¿Cómo no iba a ceder? ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Ya era asombroso que hubiera aguantado treinta años de tormento. Castiel estaba seguro de que él, ángel o no ángel, no habría sido capaz de resistir ni la mitad.

Al darse cuenta de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, se apresuró a devolver su atención al discurso de Zachariah. Ésa era precisamente la clase de ideas que necesitaba evitar a toda costa. Sabía que le tendrían a prueba durante mucho tiempo, observándole, así que tenía que olvidarse de todas esas estúpidas ilusiones que se había hecho con respecto a Dean. Para empezar nunca debió dejarse llevar de ese modo, tendría que haber sabido que no se lo permitirían. Los humanos y los ángeles no estaban destinados a compartir ningún tipo de intimidad, ni siquiera espiritual.

Porque aunque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en el fondo, sus superiores sí que habían conseguido algo al castigarle: aterrorizarle lo suficiente como para que intentara ser de nuevo el fiel soldado que había sido siempre.

Justo entonces oyó la voz de Dean llamándole, desesperado y lleno de angustia, desde el patio de la chatarrería de Bobby Singer. Zachariah se interrumpió en mitad de una frase, miró a Castiel y arqueó significativamente las cejas.

Mortificado como un niño al que acaban de reprender en clase delante de todos sus compañeros, el ángel enderezó la espalda y mantuvo la vista al frente. Su comandante, tras unos segundos, continuó con su arenga como si nada, ignorando las súplicas que el cazador seguía gritando. Castiel trató por todos los medios de hacer lo mismo, con la postura rígida y los dientes apretados.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando la reunión ya hacía largo rato que había acabado, Castiel aún seguía oyendo los ruegos de Dean pidiéndole que apareciera, y la ansiedad por no poder acudir le estaba volviendo loco. Rezó por que parase, por que se rindiera de una vez, pero Dean Winchester debía de ser el humano más terco que Dios había creado jamás, porque por lo visto estaba dispuesto a dejar que el fin del mundo le encontrara gritando en aquel patio.

Zachariah se materializó de pronto a su lado, luciendo esa enigmática media sonrisa que a Castiel le provocaba escalofríos.

\- Parece que no piensa desistir- le dijo sin más preámbulos.

Él no contestó, inseguro del tono que adoptaría su voz si lo hacía. Estaba tan tenso que no creía poder evitar una respuesta cortante e irrespetuosa.

\- Tal vez deberías ir a ver qué quiere- añadió Zachariah como si nada. Castiel se puso inmediatamente en guardia en espera de lo que seguiría. Ésta iba a ser su primera prueba, lo veía venir.

Zachariah le explicó sus órdenes y Castiel comprobó que no se había equivocado. El cielo iba a aprovechar este momento de necesidad de Dean para manipularle y por supuesto tenía que ser él quien lo llevara a cabo, para demostrar que realmente estaba reformado. Sintió un gusto amargo en la boca. ¿Cómo negarse? No quería formar parte de aquello, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer sabiendo lo que le esperaba y además, ¿qué importaba lo que él quisiera? De eso se trataba precisamente todo, de que un ángel no debería querer nada. No debería opinar. No era dueño de sí mismo.

Y así era como debía ser, se dijo Castiel, repitiéndose mentalmente las frases que sus “purificadores” habían usado en un intento desesperado de convencerse a sí mismo. Un ejército en guerra sólo podía sobrevivir si los soldados cumplían las órdenes sin discusión. Incluso los humanos entendían ese concepto y basaban en él sus formaciones militares. Además, los ángeles que adquirían voluntad propia siempre terminaban rebelándose contra Dios, borrachos de su propio poder. Era peligroso. Para evitarlo, debía abrazar su fe y entregarse a ella sin reservas.

Zachariah le miraba, en espera de una respuesta. Castiel apretó los dientes, limitándose a asentir con un seco movimiento de cabeza, y se marchó.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- le espetó Dean como recibimiento- ¡Llevo aquí dos horas y media quedándome ronco de tanto llamarte!

\- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió Castiel, tratando por todos los medios de resultar impersonal, controlado. Tal vez si conseguía convencer a Dean de que realmente había perdido por completo la capacidad de sentir, se lo creería él también.

\- Bueno, podrías empezar explicándome qué coño pasó en Illinois.

Dean no iba a ponérselo fácil, estaba claro. Su primera pregunta ya era una que no podía contestar.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Venga ya, corta el rollo- le interrumpió el hombre-. Ibas a contarme algo.

\- No era nada importante.

\- Ya, claro. ¿Te han jodido en el cielo por ello pero no era “nada importante”?

\- Dean- le suplicó, sintiendo cómo su coraza de frialdad empezaba a resquebrajarse- No puedo. Lo siento.

Miró a su protegido con una muda súplica en los ojos, rezando por que dejara el tema. Ahora sabía que nunca podría contárselo, aunque no se lo hubieran prohibido expresamente. De hecho, no entendía cómo había podido ser tan iluso como para creer, ni siquiera por un momento, que tendría el valor de ser quien le diera a Dean la noticia de lo que había profetizado Chuck.

En efecto, el hombrecillo había tenido por fin una revelación acerca de cómo Dean evitaría el Apocalipsis. Pero era tan trágica e injusta que Castiel la había leído y releído hasta aprendérsela de memoria, en busca de cualquier error. Sin embargo, no había ninguna duda posible con respecto a su significado: el último sello era Lilith, y Sam trataría de matarla creyendo que así salvaría al mundo cuando en realidad lo estaría condenando. Dean, sabiendo la verdad, intentaría convencerle de lo contrario, pero en su obcecación el hermano menor le ignoraría. Dean levantaría el arma, apuntando a su hermano con ella mientras le daba una última advertencia, y finalmente, con el corazón desgarrado, apretaría el gatillo.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de causarle semejante dolor por adelantado, sabiendo que no había forma de evitar la profecía?

Se apartó unos pasos y le dio la espalda, asustado ante el fuerte deseo de consolarle que le invadió de pronto. Mejor alejarse de la tentación tanto como fuese posible.

\- Ve a la auténtica razón por la que me has llamado. Es sobre Sam, ¿verdad?

Le oyó suspirar y pudo sentir la oleada de decepción que emanaba de su espíritu, las primeras grietas que empezaban a minar su confianza en Castiel tan duramente adquirida.

\- ¿Puede hacerlo?- preguntó Dean, inseguro como un niño perdido que sólo quiere ver aparecer a sus padres-. ¿Matar a Lilith, detener el Apocalipsis?

\- Es posible, sí- contestó Castiel, girándose para mirarle-. Pero como sabes, tendría que dar ciertos pasos.

\- Subir la dosis de sangre de demonio.

El ángel asintió con tristeza.

\- Consumir la cantidad de sangre de demonio que necesitaría para matar a Lilith cambiaría a tu hermano para siempre. Lo más probable es que se convirtiera en la próxima criatura que te sentirías obligado a matar.

Castiel sabía lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Le habían dado su guión y se lo había aprendido bien, pero tuvo que obligarse a ignorar la pequeña voz al fondo de su mente que le gritaba indignada por las mentiras que estaba dispuesto a contarle a Dean. Acalló sus protestas diciéndose una vez más que no le correspondía a él cuestionar la necesidad de las decisiones de Zachariah. Él sólo tenía que ponerlas en práctica. Aun así, eso no hacía que a Castiel le asqueara menos darle a Dean falsas esperanzas sobre un futuro que ninguno de ellos podía cambiar.

\- No tiene por qué ocurrir así- dijo con esfuerzo, avanzando de nuevo hacia él-. Creemos que eres tú, Dean, no tu hermano. Lo único que nos preguntamos es si estás dispuesto a aceptarlo. A levantarte y asumir tu papel. Tú eres el único que puede pararlo.

Dean pareció considerar sus palabras durante un momento, y luego preguntó:

\- Si lo hago yo… ¿Sammy no tendrá que hacerlo?

Fue más una súplica que una pregunta. Dean necesitaba oír que Sam se podía salvar, creer que él podía salvarle. El mismo Dean que apenas un mes antes, tendido en una cama de hospital, le había confesado que todo aquello le venía demasiado grande y que no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo lo que esperaban de él, dejaba ahora de lado todos esos miedos porque lo que estaba en juego era su hermano. Ciertamente, Zachariah sabía lo que hacía.

Pero lo que a Castiel le rompió el corazón fue ver en sus ojos que, a pesar de cómo había terminado su última conversación, Dean todavía estaba dispuesto a creer firmemente lo que el ángel le dijera, y a aferrarse a la poca o mucha esperanza que sus palabras le aportaran. Todavía confiaba en él. Y Castiel tenía que mirarle a la cara y mentirle abiertamente.

Abrió la boca para contestar con un simple “Así es”, como era su deber, pero fue incapaz de hacer salir esas sílabas de su garganta. Sólo con verle se le encogía el corazón. El hombre irradiaba sufrimiento por todas partes, lo llevaba escrito en su alma y Castiel podía ver con claridad la angustia que le estaba causando el estado de su hermano, incluso sin los sentidos especiales de un ángel.

Al final lo máximo que Castiel acertó a contestar fue:

\- Si te sirve de consuelo verlo de ese modo…

Dean negó con la cabeza, aún más decepcionado que antes-. Dios, estás hecho un capullo últimamente.

Eso dolió de verdad, por más que Castiel trató de ignorar la punzada que sintió dentro del pecho al oírle. No era algo a lo que debiera prestar atención o tan siquiera reconocer, pero el ángel ya había aprendido hacía tiempo que en todo lo que tuviera relación con Dean Winchester, lo que debiera o no debiera hacer no solía tener mucha importancia.

Sintió alivio cuando el cazador se apartó de él, la tensión de sus hombros relajándose una pequeña fracción, y ni siquiera trató de seguirle con la mirada hasta que le oyó hablar:

\- Vale, cuenta conmigo.

Ése era el momento. Para esto le había enviado allí Zachariah, para que le manipulara hasta llevarle justo al punto en el que estaban ahora. Castiel se arropó un poco más en su gabardina, como si ésta pudiera parapetarle igual que la cota de mallas en su verdadera forma, y enunció las frases que traía cuidadosamente aprendidas:

\- ¿Te entregas por completo al servicio de Dios y de sus ángeles?

\- Sí, exacto- respondió Dean, e incluso sin mirarle Castiel pudo percibir la sensación de derrota que irradiaba, la resignación y el cansancio.

\- Dilo- exigió.

Ante eso Dean sí que se volvió, y de pronto se encendió en sus ojos un brillo combativo, casi provocador, que no tenía un momento antes.

\- Me entrego completamente…- comenzó, desandando lentamente el camino para volver hasta Castiel de nuevo-… al servicio de Dios…- se plantó justo delante de él, lanzándole una mirada desafiante, y terminó-… y al tuyo.

El inesperado final de la frase tomó a Castiel tan por sorpresa que le costó un par de segundos asimilar lo que Dean había dicho, e incluso entonces pensó que sus oídos le estaban gastando una broma.

\- ¿Q… qué has dicho?

\- No soy estúpido, Cas, tú mismo me contaste que había traidores entre tu gente así que no voy a daros carta blanca sobre mi persona para que cualquiera de vosotros venga a darme órdenes- explicó rápidamente-. Estoy dispuesto a obedecer la voluntad de Dios, pero siempre y cuando se me comunique a través de ti. Lo que tú me pidas será lo que a ti te hayan ordenado, eso lo sé. Pero de los demás no me fío.

Le fue imposible detener las oleadas de emoción que le invadieron al oír eso, un millar de sentimientos diferentes y a cuál más peligroso para él: orgullo, alegría, amor, miedo… e incluso vergüenza, porque no merecía esa fe. Porque había venido a mentirle deliberadamente y Dean, sin embargo, le respondía con una muestra de confianza absoluta, incondicional e incuestionable.

Pero ¿cómo podía Dean confiar en que las órdenes que le transmitiría serían la voluntad de Dios, si ni siquiera el propio Castiel estaba seguro?

\- Pero…- trató de protestar-… pero eso no es…

“Acéptalo”, oyó la voz de Zachariah en su cabeza, exigente y llena de urgencia. “Con eso es suficiente. Acéptalo”. Y oírle fue muchísimo peor, porque sabía que su superior daba su consentimiento en la certeza de tener a Castiel totalmente bajo su control, seguro de que podría manejar a Dean a través de él. Agachó la cabeza durante un momento, demasiado avergonzado para sostener la mirada franca y directa de Dean, y le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Juras cumplir la voluntad del Señor…- continuó diciendo, pero ahora había un ligero temblor en su voz que no podía dominar-… con la misma diligencia y obediencia con que cumplías las órdenes de tu propio padre?

\- Sí, lo juro- contestó Dean sin vacilar. Castiel apenas acertó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos que le atrapaban como si estuviera unido a ellos por un hilo invisible.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ahora espera- respondió-, y te avisaremos cuando llegue el momento.

Ya no quedaba nada más que decir, y Castiel sabía que debía irse, pero no se movió de allí ni apartó la mirada. No podía, era como si algo le mantuviera anclado al suelo, hipnotizado por aquel rostro que, por más que se esforzaba, no podía dejar de amar con todas sus fuerzas.

Dean fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, al cabo de un larguísimo momento de silencio. Bajó la cabeza moviéndola negativamente, como si hubiera esperado una reacción por parte de Castiel que no se había producido. Estaba tan triste que el ángel tuvo que apretar los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina para mantenerse firme. Veía su desesperación, su soledad y su pena, y habría dado cualquier cosa por hacerlas desaparecer.

Entonces el cazador levantó la vista otra vez:

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?

Castiel frunció el ceño.

\- No estoy seguro de qué otra cosa esperabas.

Para su desasosiego, Dean avanzó un poco más, situándose tan cerca de él que las puntas de sus pies casi se rozaban, y había algo peligroso y decidido en sus ojos. La expresión del depredador que sabe que tiene a su presa acorralada.

\- Bueno, hemos hecho un pacto, ¿no?- le dijo, bajando el tono de voz hasta un registro que, combinado con la ronquera provocada por las dos horas y media de llamarle a gritos, le hacía sonar como si se acabara de despertar tras una noche de sexo salvaje. Cada palabra era como una caricia que enviaba oleadas de calor por todo el cuerpo de Castiel-. Ahora tenemos que sellarlo.

 

****

 

El ángel hizo ese gesto tan suyo de inclinar lateralmente la cabeza en señal de confusión, pero Dean no le dio tiempo ni a preguntar a qué se refería. Le agarró por los hombros y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Lo sentía por Jimmy, de veras que sí. No había olvidado que había un tipo indefenso y manifiestamente heterosexual ahí dentro, pero necesitaba recuperar a Castiel como fuera, y lo necesitaba ya. Si ésta era la única manera de hacerle reaccionar, de averiguar si esa actitud distante y neutra era real o sólo una pantomima, pues que así fuera.

De todas formas, seguro que yendo de copiloto con Cas en su propio cuerpo, el pobre diablo había sufrido cosas peores que ser besado por Dean Winchester. Porque, modestia aparte, Dean besaba de puta madre. De hecho, ésta podría fácilmente ser su mejor experiencia durante su etapa como anfitrión de un ángel. Suponiendo que luego lo recordara, claro.

Castiel trató de resistirse al principio, era obvio que intentaba no responder, pero el propósito sólo le duró el tiempo que tardó Dean en insinuar la lengua entre sus labios y conseguir que le dejara entrar. Entonces sus manos subieron hasta los bíceps de Dean, despacio y con reticencia, y una vez allí le agarraron con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle marcas. A Dean le dio igual, porque lo único importante era el ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo del ángel y el suave gemido que se escapó de su garganta. Su boca sabía igual de bien que la otra vez, un sabor que Dean creyó que no volvería a probar jamás y que aún tenía la capacidad de debilitarle las rodillas.

Castiel empezó a forcejear otra vez, tratando de romper el contacto. Dean sabía que si quisiera podría enviarle volando al otro lado del patio con sólo un pensamiento, pero no lo hizo, así que no le soltó. Permitió que Cas volviera la cara, separando así sus labios, y aprovechó para enterrar el rostro en su cuello, murmurando contra su piel:

\- No te lo han quitado todo, sabía que no podrían quitártelo todo. Sabía que en el fondo seguías siendo tú, por mucho que hayan querido cambiarte. Sigues siendo mi ángel, Cas…

Fue un error decirle eso, y se dio cuenta en cuanto notó que Castiel se ponía tenso en sus brazos. Esta vez sí que le empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para apartarle, y por la expresión de su rostro se diría que la única razón que le impedía descargar sobre Dean todo el poder de la ira divina era que aún tenían un Apocalipsis que evitar.

\- Te equivocas- respondió fríamente, o al menos con toda la frialdad que alguien podía presentar cuando tenía los labios hinchados y enrojecidos a besos-. Esto ha sido algo inesperado y me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que satisfacer tu lujuria.

Dean levantó la ceja en un gesto entre indignado e incrédulo, aunque por dentro las palabras le pincharon de verdad.

\- ¿Mi lujuria?

Castiel no contestó, aguantando la pose estoicamente y mirándole con dureza, a lo que Dean respondió moviendo la cabeza tristemente:

\- ¿Qué coño te hicieron allí arriba, Cas?

Duró menos de un segundo antes de que Castiel recompusiera sus rasgos en su sempiterna expresión impasible, pero Dean lo vio y no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que era: un destello de puro terror en la cara del ángel. Cas estaba asustado, no adoctrinado, tanto que la sola mención de lo que había pasado era bastante para hacerle perder la compostura aunque fuera brevemente. Dean se sintió hervir de furia al pensar en lo que le habrían hecho para conseguirlo. Si hubiera tenido cerca a los responsables, de buena gana habría estrangulado con sus propias manos a esos cabrones fanáticos, aun a riesgo de acabar fulminado.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez lo que a Castiel le habían hecho en el cielo no había sido sólo una advertencia para que no se fuera de la lengua sobre lo que iba a contarle, sino algo mucho más profundo. A juzgar por la actitud de Cas, aquello tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido un tratamiento de choque para romper los lazos creados entre ellos dos. Una campaña de desintoxicación en toda regla, pero al estilo angélico: radical y sin piedad.

Por eso ahora Cas se esforzaba tanto en volver a ser el autómata insensible y obediente que había sido antes. Y tal vez, por el hecho de haberle besado, Dean acababa de meterle sin querer en más problemas. Cerró los ojos, abrumado y avergonzado, porque una vez más había actuado pensando sólo en sus necesidades y las de Sam, sin tener en cuenta nada más, sin pensar en el precio que Castiel tendría que pagar por ello.

Al oír el inconfundible sonido del batir de alas supo que cuando abriese los ojos el ángel no estaría.

 

****

 

Zachariah no hizo ningún comentario sobre el beso cuando Castiel regresó, lo cual fue un alivio, al menos al principio. Después, a medida que pasaban las horas, el ángel se fue sintiendo cada vez menos seguro. No sería la primera vez que su jefe se guardaba un as en la manga para usarlo cuando le resultara oportuno.

Lamentablemente, no tardó en comprobar cuánta razón tenía al sospechar.

Zachariah se acercó a él mientras rezaba. O más bien mientras fingía rezar, porque no conseguía concentrarse en nada que no fuera Dean, sus palabras y el beso que le había dado. No se atrevía a buscarle abiertamente con el pensamiento, pero incluso de manera inconsciente le tenía siempre ahí, al fondo de su mente. Sabía que se había dormido por fin, agotado tras las incontables horas que había pasado velando por su hermano, y que al menos de momento no soñaba.

\- Esto es un inconveniente- comenzó Zachariah, y Castiel supo sin lugar a dudas que se estaba refiriendo a la situación de los Winchester-. Dean no podría haber escogido un momento peor para volcarse en una cura de desintoxicación para Sam. Con un solo sello en pie y el Apocalipsis a la vuelta de la esquina, le necesitamos concentrado.

Castiel no respondió, esperando. Zachariah apretó los labios, arqueó brevemente las cejas y luego añadió como si tal cosa:

\- Será mejor que vayas allí y dejes salir a Sam de su celda.

Cas le miró horrorizado.

\- Si hago eso, sabes que irá a buscar a Ruby y volverá a consumir sangre de demonio, y todo lo que su hermano ha hecho por él será para nada.

\- No necesariamente- respondió Zachariah encogiéndose de hombros- Lo peor de la abstinencia ya ha pasado, es posible que nuestro joven Winchester haya visto la luz y decida permanecer junto a su hermano.

Por la expresión de su rostro saltaba a la vista que no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, y que además se sentía muy orgulloso de su propia habilidad para emplear la ironía.

\- En cualquier caso, será él quien decida. Tú sólo tienes que abrir la puerta.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Castiel, a sabiendas de que se la estaba jugando pero incapaz de contenerse-. Dean ya ha hecho el juramento, acudirá cuando se lo pidamos. Esto no es necesario.

\- Sam es ahora mismo una distracción que no le podemos permitir. Además, no depende de nosotros, y tú lo sabes. Ya está escrito. Ocurrirá de todos modos.

Tan sólo unas semanas antes, Castiel le habría creído sin más, pero ahora no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era verdad. Sí, había una profecía que afirmaba que Sam iría por su cuenta a matar a Lilith y con ello amenazaría con desencadenar el Apocalipsis, pero ¿le iban a dejar salir de su celda porque así lo establecía la profecía, o la profecía se había generado porque ellos iban a dejarle salir de su celda? ¿Hasta qué punto las cosas iban a ocurrir por voluntad de Dios y no por la intervención de sus ángeles?

Zachariah le dirigió una atenta mirada y Castiel se sintió de pronto expuesto, seguro de que su superior podía adivinar todas las preguntas que le atormentaban como si las hubiera enunciado en voz alta.

\- ¿Acaso vuelves a tener dudas, Castiel?- le dijo, y no había forma de malinterpretar el tono ligeramente intimidatorio de su voz- Ya he visto que aparentemente ese humano y tú no sois capaces de mantener las manos lejos el uno del otro, pero pensaba que tenías suficiente autocontrol como para dejarlo pasar. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no estoy tan seguro. ¿Realmente te ha afectado tanto encontrarte otra vez con él?

A Castiel se le heló la sangre en las venas al oír la velada amenaza, e instintivamente bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Al momento se sintió asqueado por su propia cobardía, pero el recuerdo del tormento al que le habían sometido en el cielo era más fuerte que su vergüenza.

\- Bien- contestó Zachariah- En ese caso, ve y cumple tus órdenes.

Castiel deseó más que nunca que las cosas volvieran realmente a ser como antes, cuando todo estaba claro. Blanco y negro, cielo e infierno, bien y mal. Cuando no sentía la necesidad de cuestionarse las órdenes por terribles que parecieran a veces, cuando contaba con la tranquila seguridad de estar cumpliendo la voluntad de Dios, de estar realizando la labor para la cual había sido creado, la única y verdadera razón de su existencia. Rogó por volver a aquella paz, a la sencillez que imperaba en su conciencia antes de conocer a Dean Winchester y empezar a ver el universo a través de sus ojos.

 

****

No tardó en comprobar que sus ruegos eran inútiles. Dean le había cambiado para siempre, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Eso no alteraba el hecho de que había tenido que obedecer de todas formas, pero suponía una gran diferencia, y era que ahora cumplir con su deber traía consigo algo que Castiel nunca había conocido antes: remordimientos.

De todas las emociones que estaba aprendiendo a descubrir, ésa era probablemente la más difícil de soportar. Era como un veneno corroyéndole las entrañas sin darle descanso, y le atormentaba de tal modo que no se había atrevido a presentarse ante Zachariah después de liberar a Sam. Había preferido buscar un lugar solitario en el que pararse y tratar de controlar el turbulento estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Por eso estaba en un puente sobre un lago a las afueras de la ciudad, contemplando la irisada superficie del agua como si las respuestas estuvieran escritas allí. Sin embargo, no podía decir que sus reflexiones le estuvieran ayudando mucho. La culpa le consumía igual que una maldición.

No dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez los mismos argumentos: él no era quién para cuestionar las órdenes; no necesitaba saber el por qué, ni el cómo, ni qué sentido tenía todo aquello en el plan de Dios; si era Su voluntad, era justo.

Pero ése era precisamente el problema, que ya no conseguía confiar en que sus órdenes procedieran de Dios. Anna había sembrado esa duda en su mente tiempo atrás y ahora ya no podía deshacerse de ella.

Como si la hubiera conjurado con el pensamiento, sintió la presencia de su antigua comandante tras él y se volvió para encontrarse con su rostro indignado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó ella con dureza.

\- No deberías haber venido, Anna- dijo Castiel, en parte para evitar contestar y en parte porque presentía que estaba siendo vigilado y era lo más que podía hacer para advertirle. En cuanto la vieran, vendrían a por ella.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste salir a Sam Winchester?- insistió Anna, implacable.

\- Ésas eran mis órdenes- cedió finalmente.

\- ¿Ordenes?- replicó ella con desprecio- Cas, le has visto. Está bebiendo sangre de demonio. Es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos. Dean estaba intentando detenerlo.

Cas, le había llamado. El apodo que Dean había elegido para él y que de pronto todo el mundo parecía encantado de usar, como si con ello quisieran burlarse de su debilidad. Se sintió furioso de pronto. Con Dean, consigo mismo, con sus superiores, con el destino… pero sobre todo con Anna, por venir a él con reproches cuando conocía demasiado bien las opciones a las que Castiel se enfrentaba. Ella precisamente, que cuando le tocó elegir no fue capaz de afiliarse a más bando que el suyo propio.

“¿Y por qué no me lo impediste?” quiso gritarle. “Si estabas allí, si viste lo que hice, ¿por qué te quedaste al margen? Eres más fuerte que yo, siempre lo fuiste, pudiste haberme detenido. ¿Qué derecho tienes a venir ahora a echármelo en cara?”

Pero no podía decirle nada de eso, no cuando sabía que había otros oídos escuchando. Estaban tan cerca que Castiel sentía su presencia, y supo que para Anna ya era tarde. Se preguntó cómo era posible que ella no les hubiese presentido, y en un último intento de avisarla (o tal vez de disculparse, no estaba muy seguro), repitió:

\- De verdad, no deberías haber venido.

A pesar de su enfado, Castiel sintió una punzada de angustia al ver cómo se la llevaban. Ella no se merecía eso.

Y así, la hoguera de sus remordimientos fue alimentada con otro leño más.

 

****

 

Sam ni siquiera dio un portazo al salir de la habitación, y sin embargo a su hermano le sonó tan fuerte como si un trueno hubiera hecho temblar las paredes, reverberando en todos sus huesos.

En cierto modo era mucho peor que se hubiera marchado de allí con aquella fría calma, como si Dean no le importara lo suficiente como para seguir furioso con él. Las cosas que se habían dicho, los golpes que habían intercambiado (sin contenerse, sin miramientos, peleando de verdad), todo eso podía soportarlo. Tampoco sería la primera vez. Pero la estoicidad de Sam, su indiferencia… eso le había destrozado.

Giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de incorporarse sobre el montón de cristales rotos y trozos de madera quebrada sobre el que había caído. Ni siquiera se fijó en dónde apoyaba las manos, demasiado aturdido por la pena como para pensar en las astillas que se le clavaban en la carne.

Quería gritar, llorar, lo que fuera con tal de deshacer de algún modo la bola de angustia que se le había alojado dentro del pecho y no le dejaba respirar, pero no podía. Estaba paralizado, desorientado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cansado que estaba. Completa y mortalmente agotado. Le parecía que llevaba años compitiendo en una maratón en la que él era el único que tenía que correr con el agua hasta las rodillas. Una carrera contra el destino por el alma de Sammy, y por lo visto Dean había perdido.

Entonces sintió unas manos fuertes agarrándole de los hombros para ayudarle a levantarse, y al alzar la vista se encontró con el rostro apenado de Castiel, los azules ojos llenos de compasión y de algo más que Dean no podía definir.

El ángel le ayudó a sentarse en la enorme cama y luego fue hasta el cuarto de baño, de donde regresó con una toalla húmeda que aplicó a las magulladuras del rostro de Dean con pequeños toques. Le tomó las manos entre las suyas tiernamente, girándolas para verle las palmas, y con el suave roce de un dedo hizo desaparecer las astillas y los cortes. Dean aceptó sus atenciones sin protestar, casi sin sentirlas de hecho, perdido en su propio infierno donde sólo veía la expresión de odio en la cara de Sam al enfrentarse a él.

\- Dean- murmuró Castiel, devolviendo su atención al momento presente-. Dean, ¿estás bien?

El hombre desplazó su mirada desde el infinito hasta el ángel, deteniéndola en su rostro durante varios segundos antes de responder.

\- Tío, ésa es la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho nunca.

Castiel apretó los labios, exhalando el aire por la nariz.

\- Tienes razón- le dijo-. Lo siento. Por supuesto que no estás bien.

Se incorporó, apartándose de Dean, y esté agradeció internamente la oportunidad de recomponer un poco su dignidad. Vio cómo el ángel se daba la vuelta, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, y luego alzaba una mano haciendo un extraño gesto. De inmediato, los destrozos desaparecieron y todo el mobiliario volvió a quedar intacto, como si nunca se hubiera producido allí una pelea.

“Qué útil”, pensó Dean con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. “¿Te serviría ese mismo truco para arreglarme también a mí, Cas?”

Presentía que no. Ni siquiera un ángel podría con tanto.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó con desgana. No era que le importara realmente, pero sentía cierta curiosidad.

\- No te conviene llamar la atención- respondió Castiel- El dueño del hotel podría llamar a la policía.

\- Ya. Claro- replicó Dean con amargura-. Y sería bastante jodido intentar detener el Apocalipsis desde el interior de una celda, ¿verdad, Cas? Eso es lo único que importa.

\- Dean…- pronunció el nombre como si le doliera, y en la remota parte de su alma que aún no se había hecho pedazos se alzó una tímida vocecita que protestaba por lo injusto que estaba siendo con el ángel, que al fin y al cabo sólo había venido a ayudarle.

\- Lo siento, Cas, eso no venía a cuento- murmuró, abatido-. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Sam haya decidido irse con Miss Infierno 2009 en su gira veraniega.

Castiel dejó escapar una exhalación repentina, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y volvió la cara. De inmediato todos los instintos de cazador que Dean tenía se pusieron en alerta. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

\- ¿Cas?- preguntó, levantándose despacio. Como el ángel no respondió, avanzó un par de pasos hasta situarse justo a su espalda- ¿Qué ocurre?

Castiel tenía los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, haciendo que Dean se sintiera cada vez más alarmado. Lo vio girarse hacia él y le invadió el súbito temor de quien contempla un choque de trenes sabiendo que no puede hacer nada por evitar la tragedia, pero incapaz de apartar la vista. Presentía que lo que Castiel tenía que decirle iba a destrozar lo poco que quedaba en pie de su espíritu y no quería oírlo, pero no le salía la voz para pedirle que se callara.

\- Sé que es el peor momento posible para hacerte esta confesión, Dean…- comenzó el ángel, y eso bastó para que el hombre encontrase de nuevo su voz.

\- Pues no la hagas- le interrumpió con urgencia-. Guárdatela para otro día, Cas, porque sea lo que sea, si es tan malo como para hacerte poner esa cara, no creo que pueda soportarlo hoy.

\- Dean…

\- Hablo en serio. Cállate- insistió el hombre. Ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo en esa criatura patética que prefería huir de la verdad antes que enfrentarse a ella, pero lo cierto era que, literalmente, no se sentía con fuerzas para asimilar una sola mala noticia más. Lo de Sam le había drenado por completo, de modo que si Castiel quería limpiar su conciencia de algo, tendría que esperar-. Ya he tenido más que suficiente por hoy. No me pidas que apechugue con otra cosa, Cas. Por favor.

El ángel le observó durante varios segundos, esa penetrante mirada suya fija en el rostro de Dean sin parpadear, como si quisiera aprenderse de nuevo unos rasgos que por fuerza tenía que conocer ya de memoria, y finalmente asintió despacio.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿por qué interrumpir ahora la escena?- se oyó de pronto otra voz desde un rincón del cuarto, y los dos se volvieron para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Zachariah-. Es un momento de gran intensidad dramática, ¿en serio me vais a dejar así, con la miel en los labios? Eso está muy trillado, chicos, es… como muy Dan Brown, ¿no? Venga, vosotros podéis hacerlo mejor.

Se puso en pie, alisándose la corbata de seda italiana con displicencia ante la mirada atónita de ambos, cazador y ángel, que le contemplaban igual que dos diminutas moscas atrapadas en la tela de una araña, viendo cómo ésta se acerca para devorarlas.

\- En realidad, tampoco es para tanto- añadió en tono ligeramente burlón, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro de Dean como si fueran viejos amigos y sin hacer caso de la mirada indignada que le dedicó el cazador-. Lo que Castiel intenta decirte es que fue él quien dejó salir a tu hermano de su celda. Cumpliendo órdenes mías, por supuesto. Y ahora se siente culpable, y no soporta seguir mintiéndote más, y bla, bla, bla, ya te haces una idea, ¿no es así, Castiel? Bueno, ya está dicho, ¿ves como no era tan difícil?

Dean giró la cabeza hacia Cas con un seco movimiento, los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión incrédula. Buscó desesperadamente la mirada del ángel, rogándole en silencio que lo negara, que le dijera que todo era una horrible broma de mal gusto. Pero Castiel bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado, y Dean sintió que una furia helada se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó entre dientes, echándose a un lado para apartarse de Zachariah. Su mano en el hombro le repugnaba de repente.

Castiel respiró profundamente y, enfrentando la mirada de Dean, asintió despacio.

Por alguna razón, Dean pensó en todas esas canciones que hablan de gente que lo ha perdido todo y corazones que sangran. Y pensó en la enorme estupidez de esa idea. Cualquiera que de verdad lo hubiera perdido todo sabría que un corazón no puede sangrar cuando ya lo han exprimido tanto que se queda seco, frágil, quebradizo.

Romperse, sí. ¿Sangrar? No, en absoluto.

\- Largo de aquí- contestó, dándole la espalda a Castiel, la voz tan fría que parecía muerta.

\- Dean, por favor…

\- Quítate de mi vista y no vuelvas.

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de tristeza, pero aún insistió de nuevo.

\- Sé que no tengo derecho a esperar que me perdones, pero al menos no me apartes de ti. Déjame ayudarte. No puedes enfrentarte a todo lo que te espera tú solo.

\- ¿Ah, no?- replicó Dean lleno de un amargo sarcasmo, volviéndose a mirarle una última vez-. Pues yo creo que me irá mejor solo. Así al menos no tendré que preocuparme de recibir puñaladas por la espalda.

Por lo visto el corazón de Dean no estaba completamente seco después de todo, porque de algún rincón todavía fue capaz de sacar vida suficiente como para que le doliera ver la cara que Castiel puso al oír eso.

Si realmente Dios pretendía crear a sus ángeles para que fueran insensibles, el día que hizo a Cas debía de estar con resaca, porque le había salido completamente al revés.

Castiel pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo. Su piel, ya pálida de por sí, adquirió un tono ceniciento igual que si estuviera enfermo, y sus ojos parecieron más grandes de lo normal, como si el resto de sus rasgos se hubieran demacrado de repente. Entonces apartó el rostro y se desvaneció en el aire con el habitual sonido de alas desplegándose.

Y a pesar de todo, aunque había sido el propio Dean quien le había echado de allí y lo había dicho completamente en serio, al verle desaparecer fue como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí mismo.

Dean se quedó contemplando el lugar donde Castiel había estado un segundo antes, medio atontado por el dolor, hasta que a su espalda oyó a Zachariah chasquear la lengua. Se había olvidado por completo de él.

\- Ah, los humanos sois tan propensos al melodrama- comentó el ángel con socarronería, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Dean.

\- ¿Esto te parece gracioso?- espetó. Acababa de perder a dos de las tres únicas personas que realmente le importaban en este mundo, precisamente cuando más les necesitaba, y el muy hijo de puta se burlaba de él.

Castiel estaba en lo cierto al decirle que no podría con todo él solo. En realidad se sentía tan vacío por dentro que casi le daba igual si detenía el Apocalipsis o no. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Habría sido capaz de perdonarle a Cas cualquier cosa que le hiciera a él (y de hecho ya llevaban unas cuantas), pero meterse con Sammy era harina de otro costal. Eso no podía perdonarlo.

Y Zachariah lo sabía, pensó Dean mientras le miraba a los ojos, fríos y calculadores como los de un gato.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Por eso precisamente se lo había ordenado.

Entonces, en un repentino momento de claridad, intuyó lo que realmente estaba pasando. Todo había sido una maniobra orquestada para separarles definitivamente, y desde luego el cabrón malnacido lo había planeado rematadamente bien. Lo había hecho por lo del juramento y el beso, porque Dean sólo se había comprometido a obedecer a Cas, y con lo que pasó después Zachariah no podía confiar en que Castiel le siguiera siendo leal si continuaba expuesto a la influencia de Dean.

\- Métete esa sonrisita de gilipollas por donde te quepa- le dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras, la voz tan cargada de odio que le sorprendió que no le temblara-. Esta vez la habéis jodido del todo. Se acabó, me apeo del carro. Podéis encargaros vosotros solos de impedir el fin del mundo, porque yo dimito.

Le habían dejado sin nada. Al menos tenía derecho a la pataleta.

\- Oh, supongo que podríamos hacerlo- contestó Zachariah sin inmutarse, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón hecho a medida.

\- Pues adelante- replicó Dean con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

\- Claro que para eso, a lo mejor tenemos que matar a tu hermano.

Dean se detuvo en seco, quedándose muy quieto durante un par de segundos. Luego se volvió despacio, y la mirada con la que taladró a Zachariah habría sido capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que no fuese un ser inmortal con poderes celestiales.

\- ¿Qué cojones has dicho?- preguntó, con un tono peligrosamente controlado.

Zachariah avanzó hacia él.

\- El último sello. Ya sólo queda uno en pie, pero gracias a una muy reciente profecía de Chuck, sabemos cuál es.

Una parte de Dean sólo quería mandarle a la mierda y salir de allí tan deprisa como pudiera. Ese cabrón no había hecho otra cosa que mentirle y manipularle desde el principio, ¿por qué iba a decirle la verdad ahora? Pero no podía moverse, no cuando la vida de Sam podía estar en juego y él era el único dispuesto a defenderla. Muy a su pesar, escuchó cada palabra que salía de la boca del ángel con avidez.

\- Se trata de Lilith- continuó Zachariah, dejando caer un poco la sonrisa burlona aunque sin perder su aire de relajada indiferencia-. Ella es el último sello, y si tu hermano la mata, como obviamente piensa hacer, la puerta se abrirá. Como comprenderás, no podemos consentir que eso ocurra.

\- Si intentáis tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza os juro que…- siseó Dean, pero Zachariah le interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

\- Ya, ya, acabarás tú solo con todas las huestes del cielo, ya lo pillo- le cortó, agitando una mano en un gesto impaciente-. Me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero ¿podemos dejar las declaraciones exaltadas y profundas para luego, por favor? Estamos en una situación algo delicada, por si no te has dado cuenta.

\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?- estalló Dean-. ¡Si no le hubierais sacado de su celda, Sam no estaría ahora mismo persiguiendo a Lilith!

\- ¿Y qué diferencia habría supuesto eso?- exclamó a su vez el ángel, avanzando hasta arrinconar a Dean. De pronto toda esa fachada de despreocupada diversión desapareció por completo y Zachariah pareció en todos los sentidos la criatura mortífera y amenazadora que realmente era-. Métete esta idea en la cabeza, hijo: Sam no iba a cambiar de opinión. Aunque le hubieras mantenido encerrado en esa jaulita vuestra hasta drenarse de toda la sangre de demonio que ha ingerido en su vida incluida la primera gota que Azazel le dio en la cuna, en cuanto le hubierais soltado lo primero que habría hecho sería ir a por Lilith. Antes o después, con o sin nosotros, ese crío iba a desencadenar el Apocalipsis de todas formas. ¡Y lo hará mañana, a menos que tú decidas dejar de lloriquear e impedírselo!

Dean quiso negarlo, pero una tímida vocecilla al fondo de su mente se empeñó en recordarle, justo en ese momento, lo muy cabezota que era su hermano. Igual que lo había sido su padre. Si creía que llevaba razón en algo, no había fuerza humana ni divina capaz de convencerle de lo contrario.

\- ¿Me estás… me estás diciendo que tengo que matar a mi hermano para evitar el Apocalipsis?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Las palabras le sonaron a blasfemia y casi esperó ser aniquilado en el acto por un rayo de ira divina. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera decirlo en voz alta?

Zachariah arqueó brevemente las cejas.

\- No lo sé. Chuck no ha visto cómo acaba la historia. Supongo que depende de lo convincente que llegues a ser. Desde luego, si alguien puede conseguir que Sam desista de su empeño, ése eres tú- respondió en lo que, viniendo de cualquier otro, habría podido pasar por un intento de darle confianza.

Pero Dean estaba demasiado ocupado aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza como para preocuparse por la hipocresía del ángel. Ésa era la respuesta. Le contaría a Sam que Lilith era el último sello y su hermano le creería. Tendría que creerle.

Con un estremecimiento de horror se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro. No sólo por la legendaria testarudez del menor de los Winchester, sino porque Sam había cambiado tanto en el último año que su hermano sentía que ya apenas le conocía. Sam ahora escuchaba los consejos de un demonio y le mentía por sistema, hacía cosas que sabía de sobra que estaban mal bajo el pretexto de que el fin justificaba los medios, y en general se había convertido en un completo extraño para Dean.

Un extraño al que, por supuesto, seguía queriendo con toda su alma. Y al que tal vez tuviera que matar en un futuro no muy lejano, si no lograba hacerle entrar en razón. Porque por muchas bravuconadas que Dean se gastara en defensa de su hermanito, lo cierto era que no podía dejarle acabar con el mundo. Por el bien del mundo, y por el de Sam también.

\- Éste es el lugar donde tu hermano se enfrentará a Lilith- le dijo entonces Zachariah, entregándole una nota con una dirección escrita en ella-. Mañana por la noche. No faltes, Dean. La humanidad entera depende de ti.

El ángel desapareció sin más, dejándole solo en medio de la habitación. Dean contempló la nota que tenía en la mano durante largo rato, sin verla realmente. ¿Cómo había podido alcanzar su vida un nivel de surrealismo semejante? ¿Cómo podía ser el destino tan cruel como para cargarle con esa decisión?

Le asaltó de pronto la necesidad abrumadora de hablar con Castiel, de compartir con él un poco de esta carga que amenazaba con aplastarle. Pero por supuesto, esa opción también la había perdido.

Mientras pensaba en todas las formas en que su vida estaba total y absolutamente jodida, le invadió un súbito ataque de furia y se desahogó arrojando violentamente al suelo la lámpara de mesa que tenía más cerca. A eso le siguió la propia mesa, los cuadros, una silla que quebró contra la pared… Dean descargó su ira y su miedo sobre el mobiliario de la habitación, hasta que se sintió exhausto y el cuarto quedó en un estado tan maltrecho como el que había lucido cuando Castiel fue a buscarle allí.

Pero no la dejó ni la mitad de destrozada de lo que se sentía él.

 

Capítulo 5

 

Castiel no llegó muy lejos al marcharse del motel. De hecho, se materializó en una calle cercana, en un rincón discreto a salvo de cualquier mirada, y empezó a andar.

Por alguna razón necesitaba hacer eso, desplazarse como lo hacían los humanos, de una manera simple que le dejara tiempo para pensar. Tal vez porque en aquel momento se sentía más humano que nunca. Al menos sufría como uno de ellos. Necesitaba ver que aún era capaz de ordenar a aquel cuerpo que pusiera un pie delante del otro, para así recordar que no estaba muerto por dentro como en realidad se sentía.

O quizá lo hizo porque sabía que no había lugar a donde huir de aquel dolor, por muy rápido que pudiera volar o por muy lejos que llegara a transportarse.

Caminó durante largo rato, con el corazón roto y los sentidos embotados, sin apenas tener conciencia de las calles que atravesaba. No tenía rumbo ni destino en mente, porque no podía pensar en nada más que en Dean.

Se había imaginado que su reacción al averiguar quién había dejado escapar a Sam sería terrible, pero la realidad había acabado superando con creces sus peores temores. El odio descarnado que había visto en los ojos de Dean le había helado la sangre, llenándole de desesperación. Por primera vez entendió a qué se referían los humanos al hablar de corazones rotos, porque el suyo realmente dolía como si se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos. El afecto y la confianza de Dean significaban más para él que cualquier otra cosa, y darse cuenta de que los había perdido fue mucho peor que todo el dolor que le había sido infligido por sus superiores durante su castigo.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Dean jamás podría perdonarle, lo había visto en el vacío de sus ojos y lo había percibido en la frialdad de su voz al decirle que se marchara.

Y en realidad Castiel no podía culparle. Al fin y al cabo le había traicionado gravemente, y por motivos que no tenían ninguna justificación. Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hacía por lealtad o por fe, lo cierto era que todo el tiempo había sabido, en el fondo de su alma, que obedecía por miedo y nada más. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle Dean cuando ni siquiera el propio Castiel podía perdonarse a sí mismo?

En todos sus largos, larguísimos años de existencia, Castiel nunca había querido nada para sí mismo, porque nunca había necesitado nada. Pero entonces conoció a Dean Winchester y aprendió lo que significaba desear, necesitar, querer aferrarse a algo y no dejarlo escapar jamás. Aprendió lo que era atesorar algo y la alegría de saberse apreciado con el mismo celo. Ahora lo había perdido todo para siempre, y el peso que sentía en la boca del estómago sólo podía ser desesperación.

\- Está claro que hoy es mi día de suerte.

Se detuvo en seco al oír esa voz, desconocida para él pero que resonaba con el peculiar timbre que delataba la presencia de un demonio. Un eco de una frecuencia imposible de oír para un humano, pero inconfundible para un ángel. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un hombre de unos treinta años, alto y rubio, vestido con un traje negro hecho a medida que resaltaba su constitución atlética. Sólo con un vistazo al humano que había elegido poseer, Castiel podía asegurar con certeza que el punto débil de ese demonio era la vanidad.

El ángel echó un discreto vistazo a su alrededor para apreciar su situación. Perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había prestado atención a la dirección en que le llevaban sus pasos, y sin darse cuenta se había acercado a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaban en lo que tiempo atrás había sido una lujosa zona residencial, pero ahora apenas era algo más que una hilera de desvencijadas casas vacías. Había anochecido, y aparte de él y la criatura que tenía enfrente, no se divisaba ni un alma por allí, pero Castiel no era tan ingenuo como para creer que ese demonio se arriesgaría a abordarle estando solo. Probablemente había varios más ocultos, y su prioridad era averiguar dónde.

\- Apenas podía creerlo cuando te vi andando por la calle, como si fueras un humano más, tan ensimismado que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te seguían- continuó el ser modulando la voz, visiblemente encantado de oírse-. Eres como un regalo caído del cielo.

Rió de su propio chiste y Castiel no respondió, dejando que se confiara y siguiera hablando. Si su soberbia era realmente tan grande como aparentaba, en menos de un minuto estaría revelando todos sus planes para que el ángel pudiera admirarse de su brillantez, facilitándole información vital en el proceso.

El demonio dio un par de pasos por delante de Castiel, manteniendo las distancias.

\- Y justo ahora, cuando mi señor necesita un recipiente adecuado y yo he sido honrado con la tarea de encontrarlo para él. ¿Tú crees en las coincidencias, ángel? Porque yo no.

Castiel entendió lo que ocurría medio segundo antes de que cayeran sobre él desde todos los ángulos a la vez. Cinco o seis demonios al menos, tal vez más, tratando de sujetarle y reducirle. Forcejeó y consiguió liberar una mano, que apoyó en la frente de uno de ellos para enviarle al infierno en medio de un destello de luz, pero eso fue todo lo que logró hacer para defenderse. Los demonios le empujaron contra la pared de una de las casas y Castiel se sintió incapaz de moverse de repente. Algo captó su atención, y miró de reojo hacia la superficie sobre la que le tenían acorralado. Sólo podía ver unos cuantos trazos extendiéndose desde su hombro pero reconoció el antiguo símbolo: era el equivalente a una trampa del diablo para ángeles.

No sólo le habían seguido, sino que al adivinar la dirección en que caminaba le habían preparado una emboscada en toda regla. Y ahora estaba indefenso, incapaz de usar sus poderes. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez con algunos de los insultos más exóticos que había oído en boca de Dean.

\- Bien, bien…- susurró melosamente el demonio del traje negro, acercándose mientras sus esbirros mantenían a Castiel bien sujeto-. Ya ves lo que son las cosas, mi señor sigue siendo un ángel a pesar de todo. Y como a vosotros, no le sirve cualquier anfitrión. Tiene que ser alguien especial, alguien que lo lleve en la sangre.

Le miró de arriba abajo apreciativamente, incluso con cierto destello lascivo en los ojos, y entonces alzó una mano para sujetarle por la garganta, volviéndole el rostro a un lado y a otro para estudiarlo desde todos los ángulos.

\- Es un bonito recipiente. Estoy seguro de que mi señor se sentirá complacido, aunque por supuesto habrá que buscarle algo de ropa decente antes de que él lo glorifique con su presencia- añadió, observando la gabardina y el traje barato de Jimmy con una ceja levantada en un gesto de desprecio-. Pero lo primero es lo primero: desalojar el apartamento.

Comenzó a recitar el ritual para expulsar a un ángel de su anfitrión y enviarle de vuelta al cielo, el mismo que Alastair ya había intentado utilizar una vez en su contra. Pero en esta ocasión no vino ningún Sam Winchester a salvarle, y por segunda vez en dos semanas, Castiel volvió a experimentar el horrible mareo de ser extraído por la fuerza del cuerpo de Jimmy.

 

****

Dean cerró la tapa del teléfono móvil y lo tiró al asiento del copiloto. La conversación había sido corta, apenas había necesitado decir “Hey, Bobby, parece que Sam va a cargarse el último sello sin querer en un convento de Maryland esta noche” y el otro cazador había respondido “Voy para allá”. Sin pedir explicaciones, dejando las preguntas para más tarde. Siempre de fiar, el viejo Bobby.

Si pudiera imaginarse hasta qué punto había supuesto un alivio para Dean esa breve conversación… Saber que todavía le quedaba alguien en quien realmente podía confiar era justo lo que necesitaba.

Dean suspiró. Pensar en eso le traía a la mente a Castiel y reavivaba el dolor de la herida aún reciente. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera podido dejar de pensar en él ni un solo instante, de todas formas.

Dios, cómo le echaba de menos. Seguía enfadado y herido con él por su traición, pero con cada kilómetro que recorría le resultaba más difícil seguir aferrándose a la idea de que le odiaba. A medida que pasaban las horas y se enfriaba su rabia, había empezado a recordar la expresión de puro terror que había visto aparecer en el rostro de Cas cuando le preguntó qué le habían hecho en el cielo.

¿Quién era él para juzgar lo que alguien puede llegar a hacer por miedo?

Ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho en voz alta (aunque en realidad no, pero… en fin, era una forma de hablar). Eso era lo que su conciencia había estado intentando decirle todo el tiempo y él había estado demasiado furioso para escuchar. Y ahora que ya no podía eludirlo más, sintió los primeros aguijonazos de culpabilidad y vergüenza al recordar las durísimas palabras que le había dicho al ángel. A Cas precisamente, que aun sabiendo todo lo que él había hecho en el infierno, no le había juzgado ni una sola vez.

Y Dean le había vuelto la espalda a la primera de cambio.

De no haber sido porque estaba conduciendo, seguramente habría cerrado los ojos con un suspiro de desasosiego. Todo ese asunto con Cas le carcomía por dentro, y al parecer la vocecilla de su conciencia estaba tan feliz de haber conseguido el turno de palabra que ahora se negaba a callar y le seguía acicateando con reproches. Como por ejemplo, diciéndole que tampoco era justo culpar al ángel por lo que estaba haciendo Sam.

Si quería culpar a Castiel de lo ocurrido, ya puestos sería mejor que también se culpase a sí mismo. A lo mejor si hubiera tenido más mano izquierda, si no hubiera sido tan imbécil como para tratar de utilizar con él una especie de retorcida psicología inversa que ni entendía ni se le daba bien, Sam le habría escuchado y habría entrado en razón. Pero por supuesto, Dean había tenido que joderlo todo intentando emular a su padre una vez más.

Como si no hubiera sido testigo del resultado que le daban a John los ultimatum en lo que a Sam se refería.

De pronto se dio cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos y casi se maldijo en voz alta. Estaba cayendo en el mismo error otra vez. Culparse a sí mismo tampoco ayudaría en nada. Ya era hora de que empezara a tratar a su hermano como a un adulto, y eso implicaba entre otras cosas hacerle responsable de sus elecciones.

Había algo de verdad en toda la mierda que su hermano le había dicho durante la pelea, y aunque a regañadientes Dean tuvo que reconocerlo. Sam ya no era ningún crío, nadie tomaba sus decisiones por él, y Dean no podía pretender seguir llevándole de la mano para siempre.

Lo curioso era que, una vez aceptada esa simple verdad, fue muy fácil verlo todo con total lucidez. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con Cas, pero tal vez… tal vez podría hacerlo. Si es que el mundo lograba sobrevivir a esa noche, claro.

Ahogó como pudo el tímido destello de esperanza que trató de encenderse en su corazón, y con él las ganas de llamar a Cas en ese mismo instante. En aquel momento no podía dedicarle ni el tiempo ni la atención que una conversación así requería, y el ángel se merecía que Dean se concentrara en él cuando llegara el momento, no que estuviera distraído por otras preocupaciones. La reconciliación, si es que se producía, tendría que esperar hasta que Sam estuviera a salvo. Tenía que salvarle la vida a ese grandullón cabezota, y si ya de paso conseguía evitar el Apocalipsis, pues mejor aún.

Además, prefería no tener a Cas cerca en esta ocasión, por si acaso a Zachariah le daba por aparecer. Conociendo a ese cabronazo, seguro que si le veía por allí le ordenaba matar a Sam, aunque sólo fuera por joder. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, cansado. Llevaba conduciendo toda la noche, funcionando a base de adrenalina, pero ya empezaba a notar el bajón y temía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a dar cabezadas sobre el volante, así que sacó el Impala de la carretera, se adentró unos metros en el bosque que la bordeaba y se preparó para echar una siesta.

 

****

 

El aire dejó de girar a su alrededor bruscamente y Castiel se sintió arrojado al suelo con violencia. Se quedó allí quieto unos segundos, tratando de recuperarse, y en un acto reflejo intentó respirar, pero no pudo hacerlo. El pánico le asaltó durante los breves segundos que tardó en darse cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y durante un largo momento se olvidó de todo: de los demonios que le habían asaltado, de Lucifer, de Zachariah, de la guerra y casi hasta de Dean Winchester, sobrecogido por la abrumadora belleza de su hogar.

Estaba de nuevo en casa.

\- ¿Castiel?- oyó a su espalda, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar ni de responder. Se puso en pie muy despacio, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes maravillado. La paz que recorría su alma en oleadas era tan dulce que le sumió en una especie de éxtasis místico, y de haber podido habría derramado lágrimas de felicidad. En vez de eso sus alas se extendieron en toda su longitud, libres al fin de la prisión de carne en la que habían estado confinadas durante casi un año. Se empapó de la Gracia de aquel bendito lugar, sintiendo la suya brillar con renovadas fuerzas.

Ni siquiera él lograba entender su reacción, cuando recordaba que había estado allí recientemente y la experiencia había sido cualquier cosa menos pacífica. Debería haber sentido rencor, miedo, desconfianza… pero no era así.

\- ¡Castiel!- repitió la misma voz musical de antes, esta vez desde más cerca-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pregunta consiguió sacarle del trance y se volvió con presteza hacia su interrogador. Inmediatamente hincó una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza en señal de humildad al encontrarse frente a Abdiel, un ángel de rango muy superior al suyo. Más alto incluso que el de Zachariah.

Castiel le resumió con diligencia lo ocurrido, y a medida que hablaba percibía el desconcierto cada vez mayor del otro ángel.

\- Pero… ¿cómo es posible que Zachariah no nos haya informado de tu desaparición?- preguntó, haciéndole una señal para que se levantara.

\- Él no… - titubeó Castiel-… no me considera desaparecido. Él sólo sabe que Dean Winchester rehusó seguir contando conmigo.

Admitirlo dolía mucho más de lo que había esperado, y ésa era una emoción que no podía esconder en aquel lugar, en aquella forma. En efecto, su superior debió de notarlo, porque empezó a observarle con suspicacia. Sin embargo esta vez Castiel se mantuvo firme, sin importarle las consecuencias. Ya no tenía miedo. Cuando alguien lo ha perdido todo no tiene nada que temer, y si sus sentimientos eran lo único que le iba a quedar de su historia con Dean, los defendería aunque eso le costase la vida.

\- Te pido perdón- le rogó cortésmente, pero erguido y orgulloso-. Sé que mi comportamiento es inapropiado, pero te aseguro que no hay deslealtad alguna en mi ánimo. Tengo muy presente que me habéis concedido una segunda oportunidad y estoy agradecido, pero…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Castiel? ¿Qué segunda oportunidad?

Esta vez le tocó a él sentirse desconcertado.

\- Me… me trajisteis aquí hace apenas dos semanas, para intentar corregir mi desobediencia…- respondió, inseguro.

Abdiel hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza-. Castiel, tú no has estado aquí desde que partiste con tu división hacia el infierno, hace casi un año según el cómputo de la Tierra.

No supo cómo responder. Estaba tan sorprendido que literalmente había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Su superior le observó con detenimiento, como intentando encontrar la pieza que faltaba en el puzzle, y entonces levantó una mano y dijo:

\- Permíteme- y tocó con sus dedos la frente de Castiel.

Como si hubiera abierto una cerradura alojada dentro de su mente, la verdad volvió a él de golpe y lo recordó todo: Barael y los suyos, la tortura que después de todo no le había sido impuesta por el cielo, la más que probable implicación de Zachariah y, sobre todo, recordó qué era realmente lo que había querido contarle a Dean aquella noche, cuando se lo llevaron.

Lilith no era el último sello. A Castiel se lo habían hecho creer así para mantenerle callado o para que, si llegaba a hablar, reforzara la creencia de Dean en la misma mentira. La visión de Chuck en la que Dean disparaba a su hermano sí era real, pero de llegar a cumplirse, eso no evitaría el Apocalipsis. Lo comenzaría.

El verdadero sello era un ritual especial que culminaba con la recreación del primer y más abyecto crimen cometido por la raza humana: el asesinato de Abel por parte de su hermano Caín. Eso era lo que Zachariah, Barael y los demás pretendían. Querían que Dean matara a Sam y así abriese la puerta a Lucifer.

Sus ojos, llenos de espanto, se encontraron con los de Abdiel. Éste parecía más grande y magnífico de repente, las alas extendidas y una furia terrible reflejada en su hermoso rostro. A pesar del impacto y la angustia de lo que acababa de averiguar, Castiel no tuvo más remedio que dedicar una milésima de segundo a sentirse agradecido por no ser el objeto de su indignación.

\- Lo he visto- dijo Abdiel-. Ahora sé todo lo que tú sabes.

\- ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!- le urgió Castiel, pero no estaba pensando en salvar el mundo ni en el bien de la humanidad. O puede que sí, pero muy al fondo de su mente. Lo que de verdad le importaba, lo que ocupaba todo su pensamiento, era evitar que Dean cometiera un error que le destrozaría por completo y para siempre.

\- Debes volver y contarle la verdad a Dean Winchester- añadió el otro ángel, asintiendo-. Tu misión es evitar como sea que mate a su hermano. Yo por mi parte informaré a mis superiores y los traidores serán castigados. Pero antes debemos ocuparnos de esos demonios que te atacaron, Castiel. No podemos permitir que se apoderen de un recipiente para Lucifer.

\- Conocen la magia antigua que anula nuestras capacidades- respondió Cas-. Yo no pude defenderme.

Abdiel no se inmutó-. Esa magia no tiene nada que hacer contra el poder de un arcángel.

Castiel se estremeció al oírle, su interior agitándose con el temor reverente que la mención de los arcángeles siempre había causado entre los de su rango. El arma más temible del cielo, la más despiadada y certera, a cuyo paso sólo quedaba un rastro de tierra desolada y negra, arrasada, y por eso eran siempre el último recurso de Dios. Sin embargo, uno de ellos iba a ser enviado para erradicar a un puñado de simples demonios de segunda fila, y aunque Castiel siempre había sido consciente de la importancia de la guerra que estaban librando, fue como si ese hecho le hiciera darse cuenta de hasta que punto la situación era desesperada. Le invadió la impaciencia por regresar cuanto antes, consciente de que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Si llegaba demasiado tarde para salvar a los Winchester jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero entonces recordó que su anfitrión todavía estaba con los demonios que iban a ser aniquilados, y supo que Jimmy no podría sobrevivir a algo así. Poder ver y oír a un ángel de infantería como él era una cosa. Un arcángel impartiendo justicia divina era algo totalmente distinto.

\- Espera, por favor- pidió a su superior, sin poder creer su propio atrevimiento-. Te lo ruego, antes de enviarle permíteme ir allí y poner a salvo a Jimmy Novak.

El otro ángel le devolvió la mirada con expresión impasible, pero en el fondo de sus ojos Castiel creyó adivinar un destello de compasión.

\- Me temo que ya es tarde para eso- respondió Abdiel, y sus ojos se desplazaron hacia un punto situado por encima del hombro de Castiel. Cuando éste se giró, lo que vio fue lo último que podría haber esperado y le provocó una punzada de dolor en lo más profundo de su alma.

Jimmy Novak estaba allí, mirando a su alrededor como perdido.

\- ¿Cómo…?- susurró Castiel entrecortadamente.

\- Ve a hablar con él. Aquieta su confusión y su miedo- le ordenó el otro ángel-. Y, Castiel…

Esperó hasta que el aludido volvió a prestarle atención antes de continuar:

\- Como he dicho, sé todo lo que te ha ocurrido durante tu estancia entre humanos. Ahora no es el momento, pero cuando la guerra haya terminado, tendremos que tratar ese otro asunto también.

Castiel le sostuvo la mirada largamente y luego asintió con resignación. En el fondo no le importaba lo que pudiera esperarle a él cuando llegara ese día. Si es que llegaba a verlo, por supuesto.

Si vivía lo suficiente como para ser juzgado, eso significaría que Dean también lo había conseguido, porque si algo tenía claro Castiel era que moriría antes de permitir que Dean Winchester sucumbiera. Y en ese caso caminaría al encuentro de su castigo con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que Dean estaría a salvo.

Pero de momento tenía un deber que cumplir, y no sólo porque se lo hubieran ordenado, sino porque su corazón y su conciencia se lo pedían.

Desplazarse era mucho más fácil en su medio natural, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por mantener la integridad de un cuerpo, así que en un instante estuvo junto a Jimmy.

\- Tú eres Castiel, ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre a modo de saludo, adelantándose a las palabras de acogida que el ángel tenía preparadas, y éste no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir en silencio.

\- Te diría que me alegro de verte por fin la cara, pero en estas circunstancias no lo tengo tan claro- añadió Jimmy, haciendo un amplio gesto con su mano izquierda como si quisiera abarcar con ella todo el cielo-. Estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

No parecía asustado ni enfadado, como si la paz de aquel lugar ya empezara a filtrarse por los recovecos de su alma. Si acaso, lo que aparentaba sentir era curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jimmy?- preguntó Castiel.

\- No estoy muy seguro. Desperté en medio de un grupo de demonios… Eran demonios, ¿verdad? Con los ojos negros y eso. Pero apenas tuve tiempo de asimilar que tú ya no estabas y volvía a ser yo otra vez, cuando uno de ellos me agarró la cara para obligarme a mirarle y me dijo “No es nada personal, amigo, pero mi señor no comparte nada”. Y entonces me giró la cabeza de golpe. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es verme aquí, así que supongo que me rompió el cuello.

El ángel agachó la cabeza, la culpa venciendo por un momento a su impaciencia por volver a la tierra. Proteger a su anfitrión era su deber, y había fracasado como un completo incompetente. Intentar disculparse le parecía absurdo y casi ofensivo. ¿Cómo puede alguien pedir perdón por haber causado una muerte? Era algo con lo que tendría que vivir para siempre, pero aun así sentía que le debía algo a Jimmy, aunque sólo fuera la oportunidad de decirle que se metiera su arrepentimiento por donde le cupiera. Las palabras le salieron solas, como si tuvieran vida propia:

\- Sé que no hay forma de compensarte por todo lo que has perdido por mi culpa, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, algo que pueda enmendar aunque sea remotamente mi negligencia hacia ti…

Pero la respuesta de Jimmy fue totalmente opuesta a lo que Castiel esperaba.

\- Sí lo hay- le dijo-. Vuelve allí y asegúrate de que ganáis esta guerra, para que mi mujer y mi hija puedan seguir viviendo en paz.

Castiel sintió que su Gracia refulgía con una emoción difícil de catalogar.

\- Eso te lo prometo- contestó-. O entregaré mi vida intentándolo.

Se marchó sin despedirse, sin saber si volvería a ver algún día a aquel hombre sencillo y generoso que le había enseñado lo que era tener auténtica fe. Y ahora, sin proponérselo, le había mostrado lo que Dean había tratado de hacerle entender tantas veces: el por qué de la importancia de salvar todas esas vidas, esas familias. Castiel ya no luchaba sólo por Dios, o por Dean, o por su propia conciencia. Ahora lo haría también por agradecimiento hacia Jimmy. Honraría la promesa que le había hecho hasta su último aliento.

Castiel emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la tierra a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus alas, rezando fervientemente para poder llegar a tiempo.

 

****

Bobby estaba esperando frente al convento cuando Dean llegó, su destartalado vehículo medio oculto en la arboleda que bordeaba el camino frente al muro exterior. Una precaución que Dean no se molestó en tomar con el Impala, que de todas formas era demasiado grande y llamativo para esconderse tras un par de pinos. Además, tenían prisa.

Había otro coche aparcado allí. Un trasto casi tan achacoso y viejo como el de Bobby, que Dean dedujo que pertenecía a Ruby. Eso significaba que Sam ya estaba dentro, y probablemente Lilith también. No había tiempo que perder

Dean le explicó sucintamente a Bobby lo del sello mientras rebuscaba en el arsenal del maletero. Puso especial cuidado en que su amigo viera que sólo cogía agua bendita y sal, como si con ello estuviera haciendo una declaración de principios en defensa de Sam. Pero mientras lo hacía era dolorosamente consciente de la presión de la Glock, encajada en la cinturilla de los vaqueros contra su espalda. Cargada y lista para usar en cuanto fuera necesario. También sentía en el costado la forma del cuchillo de Ruby, guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Se dijo a sí mismo que era para usarlo contra su dueña, nada más. Por precaución.

Bobby no perdió tiempo haciendo preguntas. Tan sólo cruzó una significativa mirada con Dean, en la que se reflejaba el mismo desasosiego que el joven sentía. Luego amartilló su recortada y los dos entraron a toda prisa en el edificio.

Caminaron a paso ligero por pasillos oscuros de muros de piedra, guiados por el rumor lejano de voces y una risa histérica que sólo podía ser de Lilith. Afortunadamente el convento no era demasiado grande, y pronto llegaron a las puertas de la capilla.

Dentro de ella estaba Sam, dándoles la espalda, de pie y erguido en toda su estatura mientras con una mano extendida hacia el frente mantenía a Lilith aprisionada contra el altar de mármol. Ni siquiera parecía haberles oído llegar, a pesar de que ni Dean ni Bobby habían hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por amortiguar el sonido de sus botas contra el suelo.

Quien sí les había oído era Ruby, que giró el rostro hacia ellos y su expresión se mudó en una mueca de rabia. La demonio comenzó a andar con paso decidido en dirección a los dos cazadores.

\- Malditos idiotas- iba siseando mientras caminaba-. No vais a interrumpirle ahora que está a punto de conseguirlo. No lo permitiré.

Dean ya había sacado el cuchillo y la estaba esperando, pero Ruby esquivó hábilmente la estocada y con un gesto impaciente de su mano izquierda hizo volar el arma hasta chocar con la pared. Al mismo tiempo, con la derecha le atizó a Dean un gancho que le hizo ver puntitos blancos, aunque no le tumbó. Bobby había levantado su arma, pero Ruby estaba demasiado cerca de Dean como para poder dispararle de manera segura, y el hombre lanzó un juramento.

\- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta?- gritó ella con exasperación-. ¡Sam va a cargarse a esa puta y ponerle fin a todo esto! ¿No era eso lo que querías, impedir el alzamiento de Lucifer? ¡Pues él puede conseguirlo, a menos claro está, que su hermano el de la neurona solitaria sea tan estúpido como para venir a meterse por medio!

\- Guárdate ese guión para recitárselo a él, zorra- respondió Dean, escupiendo las palabras-. A mí no me engañas, yo sé para qué le has traído aquí en realidad.

\- ¿Qué mierda vas a saber tú?- replicó ella-. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de distinguir tu propia…

Se interrumpió con un brusco jadeo cuando Bobby la agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás, apoyándole el cuchillo mata demonios sobre la garganta expuesta. En el calor de la discusión, Ruby parecía haberse olvidado de él, y Robert Singer no había sobrevivido tantos años en su oficio desperdiciando oportunidades como ésa.

\- Si te mueves un solo milímetro te mato- susurró junto al oído femenino, y luego se volvió hacia Dean-. Andando, chico. Ocúpate del cabezota de Sam, que de vigilarla a ella me encargo yo.

El aludido no esperó a que se lo repitieran. En apenas tres zancadas se adentró en la capilla, con la vista fija en esa especie de montaña humana que era su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Sam!

 

Capítulo 6

 

Átomo a átomo, célula a célula, Castiel reconstruía pacientemente el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak a partir de sus cenizas.

Era el tipo de tarea que realmente se le daba bien. Pese a haber sido un soldado durante toda su vida, nunca había destacado especialmente como luchador. Sin embargo en esta clase de trabajos, los que requerían precisión y destreza, siempre había sido el mejor de su escuadrón. Doblegar el tiempo, trazar las más complicadas trampas para demonios, restituir un alma a su antiguo cuerpo devolviéndole a éste su integridad… esa clase de misiones, invariablemente, se le asignaban a él.

Sin embargo, restaurar a Jimmy estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había sido con Dean. Entonces tuvo algo con lo que trabajar, tuvo unos restos propiamente dichos. Esta vez, en cambio, el paso del arcángel había sido tan devastador que apenas quedaban unos cuantos huesos calcinados. Castiel había tenido que partir casi de cero, leyendo el ADN de Jimmy como si fuera un manual de instrucciones. Y el tiempo apremiaba.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no perder la paciencia, sabiendo que no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer ningún error. Lo único que le permitía dominar la opresiva sensación de urgencia era la certeza de que, a pesar de todo, tardaría mucho más en encontrar otro anfitrión con el gen que permitía ser el recipiente de un ángel. Uno que, además, estuviera dispuesto a aceptarle. No, su única opción era Jimmy.

Cuando al fin hubo terminado, y justo antes de tomar posesión del cuerpo recién renovado, tuvo un segundo de vacilación durante el cual se planteó traer también de vuelta el alma de Jimmy. Tal vez, si le devolvía a la vida, habría una esperanza de que se reuniera con su familia una vez que acabara la guerra.

Pero tan rápido como le había llegado ese pensamiento, tuvo que descartarlo. ¿Cuál sería el precio de esa esperanza? La guerra contra el infierno podría durar años, siglos incluso. Jimmy ya había sufrido mucho más de lo que nadie debería soportar nunca por servir a Dios, y se había ganado con creces su descanso. Traerle de vuelta sólo significaría más dolor, quizá incluso morir de nuevo, si Castiel caía en batalla. Y aunque lograra sobrevivir y llegara el día en que se viera libre, ¿cómo estar seguro de que para entonces Amelia aún le estaría esperando?

Puede que Castiel apenas estuviera empezando a comprender los sentimientos humanos, pero sabía lo suficiente como para imaginarse lo que esa clase de decepción le haría a su anfitrión. No tenía derecho a exponerle a eso. No, esta vez no arrastraría a ningún inocente consigo. Dejaría que el reencuentro de Jimmy con su familia se produjera en el cielo, cuando llegara el momento.

Castiel sabía bien que allí, el tiempo de espera se le haría muy corto.

 

****

Sam volvió la cabeza al oír la voz de su hermano llamándole, pero no bajó el brazo con el que mantenía a Lilith inmovilizada. La demonio iba en el mismo cuerpo que la última vez que Dean la viera, una mujer joven y rubia de ojos claros, y contemplaba la escena con una expresión de desdén y una sonrisa retadora.

\- Dean…- la voz de Sam sonaba entre temerosa y esperanzada, casi como una súplica.

\- Sammy, no puedes matarla- comenzó, caminando lentamente en una amplia curva hasta situarse frente a su hermano, formando un triángulo imaginario con él y Lilith.

El menor de los Winchester frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió, incrédulo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, después de todo lo que hemos luchado por llegar hasta aquí?

\- Sam, escúchame…

\- ¡No, escúchame tú para variar!- gritó, y su voz resonó entre los gruesos muros de piedra como el eco de un trueno-. Llevo toda mi vida sintiéndome diferente, sabiendo que había algo en mí que no estaba bien. Y desde que supe que tengo dentro sangre de demonio ha sido muchísimo peor. Pero por fin ha llegado mi oportunidad de hacer algo bueno con eso, ¿lo entiendes? Papá, tú, Bobby… estabais tan seguros de que esto me iba a convertir en un monstruo que casi lo creí yo también. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Puede que mi alma ya no esté tan limpia como antes y a lo mejor hasta es verdad que la pierdo del todo con esto, pero merece la pena, joder! ¡Para salvar todas esas vidas!

\- No, Sam- respondió su hermano con firmeza-. No salvarás a nadie haciendo esto. Si la matas, Lucifer sale libre y nos vamos todos a tomar por culo. Ella es el último sello.

Sam dejó escapar un bufido entre divertido y asombrado, como si creyera que Dean le estaba gastando una broma.

\- ¿Estás sonado? ¿Cómo va a ser ella el último sello? Espera, esto es por lo que dijo de que no iba a sobrevivir al Apocalipsis y quería hacer un trato conmigo, ¿a que sí? ¿En serio te lo tragaste, Dean? Porque aquello no fue más que una trampa, tendrías que saberlo a estas alturas.

El cazador podía sentir la mirada de Lilith saltando de él a Sam y viceversa, pero no se arriesgó a volver la vista hacia ella para leer la expresión de su cara. Presentía que si se le ocurría romper el contacto visual con Sam, las consecuencias serían terribles.

\- Lo sé porque me lo han contado los ángeles, Sammy- respondió-. Ellos sabrán de lo que hablan, ¿no crees?

\- Ah, entonces se trata de eso, ¿no?- contestó su hermano, y su voz adquirió un tono amargo y lleno de resentimiento-. Ya, ahora entiendo muchas cosas. ¿Sabes, Dean? Eres la persona más hipócrita que he conocido en mi vida.

El mayor frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿A qué coño viene eso?

\- Te has pasado medio año mirándome por encima del hombro por confiar en Ruby, a pesar de que ella me ha demostrado mil veces, y con hechos, que está de nuestro lado. Y ahora tú vas y dejas que los ángeles te lleven de la manita, simplemente porque te estás tirando a uno.

Dean se sintió enrojecer, aunque no sabía muy bien si de vergüenza o de furia, y la mirada que mantenía fija en su hermano se endureció considerablemente.

\- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando, Sam?

\- Hablo de Castiel, Dean, ¿de qué otra cosa si no?- replicó, y Dean no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante la mención de ese nombre-. Venga ya, hermano. Vivo pegado a ti prácticamente las veinticuatro horas, te conozco mejor que tu propia sombra. ¿De verdad creías que se me iba a pasar por alto algo así?

\- No me estoy tirando a nadie- contestó el mayor entre dientes, una nota de advertencia apenas perceptible añadiéndole gravedad a su voz-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Castiel.

\- Ya, claro. Y es casualidad que de pronto hayas decidido confiar ciegamente en lo que te dicen los ángeles igual que hacías con papá. Yo por lo menos he investigado, Dean. Lilith no es el último sello.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es, chico listo?

\- No lo sé- replicó Sam con petulancia-. El texto que se refería a él había sido traducido tantas veces que apenas tenía sentido, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no puede ser Lilith. Ella no tiene ese espíritu de sacrificio.

\- Claro, qué conveniente- apuntó Dean con sarcasmo-. Así no tienes que renunciar a tus planes de venganza, ¿eh, Sam? Vamos, reconócelo. En el fondo sólo se trata de eso y lo sabes.

Sam meneó la cabeza tristemente, perforando a su hermano con una mirada llena de dolor e indignación.

\- ¿Eso piensas?- preguntó con un hilo de voz-. ¿En serio crees que pondría en peligro a la humanidad entera sólo para salirme con la mía?

En aquel momento era como volver a ver al Sammy de seis o siete años, ése al que Dean jamás conseguía reñir de verdad porque sólo tenía que ponerle esa cara para que todo su enfado se desinflara como un globo barato. El mayor empezó a temblar sin poder controlarse.

\- No, Sam- respondió, ya sin animosidad, sólo con una pena inmensa-. Lo que creo es que cuando estás convencido de algo es cuando más peligroso resultas, porque ni siquiera te paras a considerar que podrías estar equivocado.

\- No estoy equivocado, hermano- insistió, desesperado-. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Volvió la mirada hacia Lilith con decisión, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a concentrar su poder, Dean había sacado la pistola y le apuntaba con ella.

Y al hacerlo, su corazón se había roto con tanta fuerza que hasta le había parecido oír el crujido.

\- No lo hagas, por favor- trató de que su voz sonara firme y convencida, pero el temblor que había en ella era evidente-. Te lo suplico, Sam, déjala ir y vámonos a casa.

Sam negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas-. No vas a hacerlo. No vas a dispararme.

\- Tío, ¿si sólo se tratase de mí? No, no lo haría jamás- la voz se le quebró y tuvo que carraspear antes de seguir-. Antes dejaría que Lucifer en persona viniera a sacarme los higadillos con una cuchara. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho antes, Sammy: es la humanidad entera quien se la está jugando aquí.

\- Y yo pretendo salvarla, Dean- el menor de los Winchester ni siquiera intentaba disimular las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas libremente, y a esas alturas el mayor tampoco.

\- Lo sé- contestó Dean con dificultad-. Pero al hacerlo vas a condenarla, hermanito. No puedo permitírtelo.

Sam volvió a menear la cabeza negativamente, con énfasis.

\- No. No. Lo siento, Dean. Esta vez vas a tener que confiar en mí.

Cerró los dedos de la mano que tenía extendida y Lilith soltó un grito de agonía, su pecho y su rostro iluminándose con un resplandor dorado como si ardiera desde el interior.

\- ¡¡Sam!!- gritó Dean como última advertencia.

Pero su hermano no le escuchó. La primera oleada de poder cedió, concediendo a Lilith un breve respiro, y Dean se permitió contra toda lógica concebir la esperanza de que el muy terco por fin hubiera visto la luz. Pero esa ilusión se desmoronó al cabo de un instante, cuando Lilith arqueó de nuevo la espalda y chilló de dolor, inundada otra vez por aquel extraño fuego.

No tenía otra opción. Dean apretó los dientes contra el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y le impedía respirar, mientras su mente le regalaba una inoportuna sucesión de recuerdos felices de cuando Sam, John y él todavía eran una familia. Tuvo que sujetar el arma con las dos manos, porque no confiaba en su pulso si lo hacía con una sola.

Trató de apretar el gatillo y no pudo. Era como si su dedo se negara a obedecer las órdenes que su cerebro le enviaba. Lo intentó otra vez, pero tampoco fue capaz. Las manos empezaron a temblarle con violencia y tenía los ojos tan anegados en lágrimas que probablemente habría fallado el disparo de todos modos.

Pero Sam seguía ejerciendo su poder sobre Lilith, que no dejaba de gritar. Apenas le quedaba vida, Dean lo presentía. Lo notaba en el modo en que su voz se iba debilitando. De pronto su memoria le asaltó con imágenes del infierno: las cosas que le habían hecho allí, las que él mismo había hecho a otras almas. El terror, los aullidos, la sangre, el fuego, las cenizas, la pérdida de la esperanza… Todo eso estaba a punto de entrar en su mundo, en el mundo donde vivían tantas personas inocentes que tendrían que sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido él, o peor.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos para no ver caer a su hermano, y disparó.

Aun mientras lo hacía, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Le invadió una desesperación como sólo había sentido una vez en toda su vida, en aquella noche fatídica de hacía dos años en la que tuvo que acunar el cuerpo muerto de Sam bajo la lluvia. Era como revivir aquello de nuevo sólo que peor, mucho peor, y en cuanto saliera de allí iba a obligar a Cas a hacer ese truco suyo de volver atrás en el tiempo para corregir la locura que acababa de cometer, porque él no podía vivir sin Sam. Al mundo que le fueran dando.

Pero al abrir los ojos (apenas un microsegundo después, aunque a él le hubiera parecido una eternidad), en vez de a su hermano muerto lo que vio fue que la bala había ido a alojarse en el pecho de Castiel, que acababa de materializarse delante de Sam para servirle de parapeto.

En el mortal silencio que siguió, mientras el eco del disparo se iba disolviendo y el olor a pólvora lo invadía todo, fue como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de congelar la imagen sobre la película de sus vidas. Nadie se movió. Sam miraba a su hermano con horror y rabia, como si no pudiera creer que realmente se hubiera atrevido a apretar el gatillo. Dean alternaba su mirada entre Sam y Castiel, incesantemente, y sentía el estómago en los pies, abrumado por una mezcla de emociones tan intensa que se estaba mareando. El alivio inmenso de comprobar que no había matado a Sam se confundía con el desconcierto por ese súbito giro de los acontecimientos, y por debajo de todo bullía una alegría absurda e irracional por que Castiel estuviera allí. Castiel que, precisamente, no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Dean como petrificado. Hasta Ruby había dejado de forcejear con Bobby y los dos contemplaban la escena desde la puerta. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, la tensa quietud fue rota por un grito agudo y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Lilith, que escapaba de su anfitriona en una columna de denso humo negro.

Sam gruñó una palabrota, e hizo el amago de volverse hacia Dean como si quisiera reprocharle la oportunidad perdida, pero en el último momento salió corriendo a través de la puerta que daba a la sacristía, y huyó de allí sin que ninguno atinara a impedírselo.

\- ¡Sam! ¡Sam!- le llamó su hermano a gritos, pero el joven cazador no se detuvo. Aprovechando la confusión, Ruby trató de desasirse y escapar en pos de su mesías particular, pero Bobby la sujetó firmemente y presionó el cuchillo contra su garganta con algo más de insistencia.

\- Tú no vas a ninguna parte- le siseó al oído, la advertencia tan clara como el día.

Dean ya había comenzado a moverse para salir en persecución de su hermano, cuando de pronto un batir de alas removió el aire de la capilla y frente a él se materializó Zachariah, cortándole el paso. Inmediatamente el cazador sintió la mano de Castiel sobre su brazo, tirando de él con fuerza hacia atrás. El ángel se colocó delante de Dean, protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Castiel!- bramó el recién llegado, y la sombra de sus inmensas alas se proyectó sobre la pared del fondo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica-. No sé en qué parte de tu patética alma has encontrado el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a mí, pero lo vas a pagar muy caro. ¡Tú y tu mascota humana os vais a arrepentir de haber interferido en mis planes!

Se preparó para lanzarse hacia delante, dispuesto a atacar. Castiel reafirmó los pies en el suelo y le esperó, mirándole a los ojos, mientras de un empujón apartaba a Dean de su lado y hacia la salida, donde estaban Bobby y Ruby. Pero Zachariah apenas había dado un paso cuando un brillante haz de luz blanca se derramó sobre él, obligando a todos los presentes salvo Castiel a apartar la cara y taparse los ojos. Cuando pudieron volver a abrirlos, Zachariah ya no estaba.

De nuevo se produjo un silencio desconcertado y expectante. Dean levantó la vista y vio a Castiel de pie en medio del pasillo que separaba las hileras de bancos, con las piernas separadas en una pose que, en una de esas jugarretas absurdas que le gastaba su mente en momentos de tensión, le recordó a Clint Eastwood en sus películas del oeste. El ángel levantó el rostro como si buscara el punto del techo por el que Zachariah había sido absorbido por la luz misteriosa.

\- Ahora serás juzgado por tu traición- le oyó murmurar.

Entonces, como si pudiera sentir la mirada de Dean sobre su persona, Castiel se volvió hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron.

Fue como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir en ese momento. No había nada fuera de la inmensidad de esos dos enormes pozos azules en los que sería capaz de ahogarse gustosamente. Volvió a sentir que se le contraía el pecho, como siempre que Castiel le miraba de esa forma: el corazón acelerándose, los pulmones pidiéndole más aire de repente… Pero entonces el ángel bajó los ojos, avergonzado, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

Ah no, de eso nada. Dean ya había tenido un día de mierda y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que empeorase más aún.

\- ¡Cas, espera!

El ángel se detuvo en seco y se giró, mirándole con una mezcla de esperanza y cautela en el rostro, y Dean abrió la boca para hablar pero su garganta no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿No te vayas? ¿Ya te he perdonado? ¿Te necesito? ¿Gracias por evitar que matara a mi hermano y darme otra oportunidad para convencerle?

Todo era cierto, pero ninguna de esas frases bastaba para abarcarlo todo, la enormidad de lo que sentía por ese jodido ángel que se había colado en su vida sin llamar y se había hecho hueco en ella como si le perteneciera. Tal vez porque siempre le había pertenecido, sólo que Dean no lo había sabido hasta entonces.

Así que en vez de hablar, lo que hizo fue cubrir en tres zancadas la distancia que les separaba (conteniéndose lo justo para no correr, porque una cosa era tener una epifanía sentimental y otra muy distinta recrear una escena digna de una película de Barbra Streisand), y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Castiel se quedó rígido al principio, como si no supiera muy bien cómo funcionaba eso de los abrazos o le estuviera costando trabajo entender que Dean ya no estaba enfadado con él. Pero a los dos o tres segundos comenzó a relajarse contra el cuerpo del cazador, le rodeó a su vez con sus brazos y enterró el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula, respirando agitado como un corredor que acaba de cruzar la línea de meta.

Permanecieron así largo rato, sin moverse ni hablar, estrechamente abrazados como si jamás fueran a dejarse ir. Dean sentía el corazón martilleando contra su pecho, imitando el ritmo desbocado del de Castiel. Un leve temblor le sacudía el cuerpo entero y le hacía sentir las piernas débiles, pero no era nerviosismo, sino todo lo contrario. Era la emoción de haber llegado por fin a casa. La de haber encontrado su salvavidas en mitad de la tormenta.

Dean se apartó un poco, pero sólo para apoyar su frente contra la de Cas, sin llegar a soltarle. Con los ojos cerrados, sentía el cálido aliento del ángel tremolar sobre su rostro.

\- No más secretos, ¿me oyes?- susurró con pasión- No más mentiras. Promételo.

\- Te lo prometo, Dean- respondió Castiel, la voz temblando- Nunca más.

El cazador levantó la cabeza entonces, separándose de él lo justo para poder mirarle sin bizquear, y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros.

\- Y ahora, Cas, ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme qué cojones ha pasado aquí?

 

****

Las explicaciones, sin embargo, tendrían que esperar un poco más. De momento, lo más urgente era volver todos a casa de Bobby.

A Ruby la obligaron a hacer el viaje dentro del maletero del Impala, convenientemente decorado con trampas del diablo y otros símbolos de protección. La demonio fulminó a Dean con la mirada cuando éste le abrió la portezuela del estrecho habitáculo y le hizo un seco gesto de invitación con la cabeza, pero debía de sentirse intimidada por la presencia de Castiel y por el cuchillo que Dean sostenía firmemente frente a ella, porque no dijo nada y se metió como pudo dentro del hueco. El cazador cerró el maletero mirándola a los ojos deliberadamente, con odio, demasiado furioso hasta para hacer algún comentario hiriente.

En realidad, si por él hubiera sido, habrían matado a la bruja en el acto. Pero Bobby, la eterna voz de la razón, le había hecho ver que de momento era más prudente conservarla con vida.

\- Tenemos que averiguar lo que sabe, hijo, y cuál es su papel en todo este lío. No sé tú, pero yo no entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando, así que toda la información que podamos conseguir es poca.

\- ¿Y para eso la necesitamos a ella?- había objetado Dean- ¡Lo único que sale de su boca son mentiras, Bobby, ¿de qué nos va a servir interrogarla?!

\- Puede que sí o puede que no, pero hay otro motivo para querer mantenerla cerca, chaval. Tu hermano sigue siendo adicto a su sangre. Y cuando la necesidad se vuelva demasiado fuerte, irá a buscarla. Donde quiera que esté.

Ese argumento sí que había conseguido hacer que Dean se tragara un poco su animosidad y aceptara el plan de Bobby. No dudaba de que podría encontrar a Sam donde quiera que decidiera esconderse, pero recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez y no podía negar que era mejor enfrentarse a él en su terreno, y no en el de Sam. La casa de Bobby era lo más parecido a un hogar que los dos habían tenido nunca, y guardaba para ambos un sinfín de recuerdos hermosos. Si existía un lugar sobre la tierra en el que pudiera tener una oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón al cabeza dura de Sam, era allí. Además, aunque Dean se dejaría sacar una muela sin anestesia antes que reconocerlo, si le dieran a elegir preferiría contar con el apoyo de Bobby cuando llegara el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con su hermano.

Acordaron entonces que encerrarían a Ruby en la habitación del pánico y tratarían de interrogarla, y si no conseguían sacarle información, al menos podrían utilizarla como cebo para recuperar a Sam.

Así fue como Dean había acabado conduciendo el Impala con un demonio en el maletero y un ángel en el asiento del copiloto, porque Castiel se había negado a dejarle viajar solo con Ruby por muchas protecciones que llevara el coche.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado, o no?- preguntó Dean, al ver que el silencio se prolongaba.

Castiel apartó la vista del paisaje que desfilaba frente al parabrisas para mirarle, como sopesando la conveniencia de contárselo entonces o esperar a que estuvieran todos reunidos en la casa, y finalmente comenzó a hablar con un suspiro.

\- Aquella vez que te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo en privado y te cité en un almacén…

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando te mandaron al campamento bíblico?- apuntó Dean, tratando de aparentar una ligereza que estaba muy lejos de sentir. El recuerdo de lo sucedido aún dolía de demasiadas maneras distintas.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

\- Había descubierto cuál era el plan de los ángeles renegados para liberar a Lucifer. El último sello consistía en un complicado y largo ritual que debía culminar con el asesinato de un hombre a manos de su propio hermano, en recreación del crimen de Caín contra Abel. Pretendían engañaros a ti y a Sam para llevaros a una situación en la que te vieras obligado a matarle. Por eso Zachariah te dijo que el último sello era Lilith. Sabía que nada en el mundo conseguiría hacer que hirieses a Sam, excepto algo tan grande como la supervivencia de la humanidad entera. Era también su forma retorcida y cruel de castigar tus repetidas insolencias y tu falta de fe. Si Sam hubiera muerto hoy, el Apocalipsis habría comenzado y tú estarías consumido por el dolor y la culpa.

Dean se estremeció al imaginarlo, casi más furioso consigo mismo que con el propio Zachariah. Le habían tendido una trampa, sí, pero él había caído en ella de cabeza porque había cometido un gravísimo error. Había olvidado la norma más simple, más antigua y más importante de los Winchester: siempre y por encima de todo, la familia era lo único en que podías confiar.

Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que su propio padre le había dicho una vez que a lo mejor llegaría el día en que tendría que matar a su hermano pequeño, Dean pensó que tampoco se le podía juzgar con demasiada dureza.

Miró a Cas de reojo y vio que tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, delatando la rabia que bullía en su interior y que su calmada voz no dejaba traslucir. Dean intuyó que esa cólera sí que iba toda entera dirigida a Zachariah.

\- Gracias por impedirlo- dijo el cazador con suavidad.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza-. Me alegro de haber podido llegar a tiempo.

Avanzaron un par de kilómetros en silencio. Dean necesitaba esos minutos para asimilar las intensas oleadas de emoción que la conversación le había provocado, y sospechaba que a Cas le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?- preguntó luego- ¿Por qué te enviaron al cielo?

\- Ésa es la cuestión, que no me enviaron al cielo- respondió el ángel-. Los rebeldes, Zachariah entre ellos, sabían que les había descubierto y me estaban esperando cuando llegué al almacén. Me llevaron a un lugar extraño… No era de este mundo pero tampoco estaba en el cielo. Creo que estaba protegido mediante hechizos para permanecer oculto. Me… me torturaron con el objeto de debilitarme lo suficiente como para poder manipular mi memoria.

Dean apretó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, sintiendo una bilis amarga subirle por la garganta.

\- Alteraron mis recuerdos- continuó diciendo Castiel-. Me hicieron creer que lo que en realidad iba a contarte era que Chuck había profetizado que matarías a tu hermano para impedir que rompiera el último sello.

\- ¿Y no te diste cuenta del engaño?

\- No, porque la profecía existía de verdad, sólo que Chuck únicamente había visto hasta el momento en que tú efectuabas el disparo. El resto no estaba escrito.

El cazador meneó la cabeza con incredulidad, sin poder evitar maravillarse un poco ante la precisión con que los ángeles habían planeado todos los detalles.

\- Qué cabrones.

Castiel continuó con su explicación sin reaccionar ante el exabrupto.

\- También utilizaron mis recuerdos de la tortura, haciéndome creer que me había sido infligida en el cielo como castigo por mi desobediencia. Además me hicieron olvidar lo que sabía sobre ellos, sobre su traición. De esa forma se aseguraron de que no pudiera contarte la verdad, porque yo mismo la había olvidado y… además, estaba demasiado asustado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecer.

Se quedó callado, como ausente, y por la expresión de su cara Dean dedujo que se estaba hundiendo en su propia miseria de culpabilidad y reproches. No podía confundirse. Había visto esa misma expresión demasiadas veces al mirarse al espejo.

\- Amigo, si sigues a este ritmo vas a tener que adoptar el apellido Winchester.

Castiel le miró arqueando las cejas, desconcertado.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Digo que dejes de intentar cargar con la culpa de todo, Cas. De eso ya hay más que de sobra en este coche. Para ya de machacarte por lo que pasó con Sam, ¿vale? Lo entiendo, tío. Sé por qué lo hiciste. Créeme, lo entiendo mejor que nadie.

Cruzaron una mirada más larga de lo que resultaba prudente en un coche en marcha, pero necesitaban decirse con los ojos todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar. Dean sintió una oleada de calor subiéndole por el pecho hasta la garganta, ahogándole, y devolvió su atención a la carretera.

\- Hice muchas cosas horribles durante ese tiempo, Dean- continuó el ángel-. No sólo te traicioné a ti, también permití que se llevaran a Anna y… y le fallé a Jimmy.

Ante eso Dean frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Puedes parar un momento el coche, por favor?

Cada vez más extrañado, Dean dirigió el Impala hacia la cuneta y frenó suavemente hasta detenerse por completo. Antes de que hubiera apagado el motor, Castiel ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir.

Dean se bajó del coche y lo rodeó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Castiel, que le daba la espalda con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina y los hombros tensos. Instintivamente supo que era mejor no acercarse más, que el ángel necesitaba algo de espacio. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Cas bajó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

\- Jimmy ha muerto por mi culpa, Dean. Porque fui lo bastante estúpido e incompetente como para caer en la emboscada de unos demonios y verme superado por ellos.

Lenta y dolorosamente le fue contando cómo los demonios que buscaban un recipiente para Lucifer le habían expulsado del cuerpo de Jimmy, enviándole al cielo de verdad esta vez, y dejando al hombre completamente indefenso en sus malignas manos. Al oír el relato Dean no pudo evitar pensar que de no ser por eso, Cas no habría recuperado sus verdaderos recuerdos, y a esas alturas Sam estaría muerto y Lucifer haciendo un tour por la América profunda. Pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, presintiendo que lo último que Castiel quería en ese momento era oír hablar del bien común y sacrificios necesarios.

\- Se lo quité todo, Dean- dijo el ángel tristemente-. Su paz, su fe, su familia… y ahora también su vida. Y ni siquiera puedo permitir a su cuerpo reposar.

Dean dio un paso más hacia delante.

\- Pero también le diste la oportunidad de luchar para defender a su familia- le respondió, y Cas se giró para encontrar su mirada-. Gracias a ti, se ha ido con la satisfacción de saber que ayudó a que este mundo siga siendo un lugar seguro para su mujer y su hija, para mantenerlas a salvo de Lucifer. Su muerte no ha sido inútil, Cas, y eso es más de lo que mucha gente puede atreverse a esperar.

Castiel le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, considerando sus palabras con un brillo agradecido en los ojos. Finalmente asintió con suavidad y contestó:

\- Él y tú os parecéis más de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, las palabras de ánimo no bastaron para que el ángel se desprendiera del aire sombrío que colgaba de él igual que esa ridícula gabardina suya. Se volvió otra vez hacia los árboles con la cabeza gacha y Dean, siguiendo un impulso, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó desde atrás, rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndole contra su pecho. Castiel dio un respingo y se puso rígido.

\- Dean, no…

\- Cállate- le interrumpió el hombre con ternura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro-. Esto no es sexo, Cas. Nos lo podemos permitir.

Porque Dean lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Aunque Jimmy ya no estuviera, si Castiel y él se acostaran en esos momentos se sentirían como dos buitres cebándose con su cuerpo. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para guardar luto por aquel hombre que, sin saberlo y gracias a la generosidad de su corazón, había hecho posible que ellos se encontraran. Los dos le debían mucho a Jimmy Novak, y lamentaban sinceramente su pérdida.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad ya estaba ahí. Antes o después se harían a la idea de que ese cuerpo fibroso, esas elegantes manos, esos ojazos de un azul imposible y esos labios carnosos pertenecían únicamente a Castiel. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se atrevieran a estar juntos de verdad. Como amantes. Dean se estremeció, incapaz de decidir qué parte del nudo que le oprimía el estómago era anticipación y qué parte era miedo. De pronto fue muy consciente de que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos era rotunda y absolutamente masculino.

Pero entonces Cas, visiblemente aliviado al saber que Dean comprendía y compartía sus reparos, se relajó instantáneamente y se acomodó mejor en el círculo de sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la sien contra el rostro del hombre. Y todas las aprensiones de Dean dejaron de tener importancia de repente.

 

Capítulo 7

 

\- A ver si lo he entendido- dijo Bobby, sentado ante la mesa de su cocina con un botellín de cerveza entre las manos-. ¿Estáis diciendo que a partir de ahora, en el momento en que a algún cabrón se le ocurra matar a su hermano en cualquier lugar del mundo, la puerta del infierno se abrirá para que Lucifer salga de paseo?

Entre Castiel y Dean acababan de explicar, con bastante más profesionalidad y menos desbordamientos emocionales que la primera vez, todos los detalles de la conspiración fraguada por el grupo de ángeles traidores para abrir el último sello. Por supuesto, fiel a su manera de ser, la conclusión que Bobby había extraído de todo aquello había sido la más pragmática.

Desde su asiento frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, Dean se volvió para mirar a Castiel, que estaba de pie apoyado en la encimera como aquella primera vez que le visitó en sueños-. No se me había ocurrido, pero es una buena pregunta.

\- No es tan simple- respondió el ángel-. Estamos hablando de la última línea de defensa ante el mal más antiguo y poderoso que existe en el universo, por supuesto que no es tan fácil de romper. Para empezar, el asesinato debe ir precedido de un ritual. No sé en qué consiste, pero es largo y complicado. Además, no sirve cualquier víctima, tiene que ser alguien especial.

\- ¿Especial cómo?- preguntó Bobby.

\- No lo sé- contestó Castiel-. No conozco los detalles del ritual, pero estoy seguro de que el sello no se romperá así como así.

Bobby dejó escapar un resoplido desdeñoso.

\- Pues menos mal, porque si no estábamos jodidos.

Castiel asintió en reconocimiento de la capacidad de síntesis del hombre, con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro, y si Dean no hubiera estado tan preocupado por la ausencia de Sam y el pequeño problemilla del inminente fin del mundo habría notado que su corazón daba un brinco de alegría, el muy puñetero. Definitivamente debería tener unas palabritas con él cuando acabara todo ese lío, porque ¿a santo de qué tenían que venirle de pronto sus órganos con hábitos nuevos? Y casualmente, cada vez que el ángel hacía uno de esos gestos tan humanos.

Por suerte para Dean, tenía las suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para poder permitirse ignorar el hecho de que, aparentemente, se había convertido en una colegiala en lo que a Castiel se refería.

\- A lo mejor se trata de los niños marcados por Azazel- intervino, carraspeando para disimular-. Ese bastardo dijo que buscaba niños especiales, los hijos de los padres más fuertes… Puede que su plan fuera encontrar a la persona que tendría que servir de víctima.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, reflexionando.

\- Es posible- dijo después de un momento.

\- Pero entonces, estamos más o menos a salvo, ¿no?- Dean trató de que su voz sonara esperanzada, pero resultaba evidente que ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo-. Si Sam es el único que queda en pie de esos niños, y está claro que yo no voy a matarle… ¿Dónde va a encontrar Lilith otra víctima para completar el ritual?

Hizo la pregunta mirando hacia Castiel, pero éste suspiró y bajó la vista hacia el suelo, lo que no ayudó mucho a reforzar sus esperanzas.

\- Creo que es posible que tengas razón en cuanto a Lilith, pero los traidores de mi división son algo completamente diferente- respondió el ángel-. Conozco a Barael. Aun sin Zachariah para dirigir sus maquinaciones, no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo volverá a intentar.

\- Y no sabemos dónde ni cómo- apuntó Bobby.

\- Necesitaríamos tener acceso al texto que Sam mencionó haber leído, el que hablaba del sello.

\- Pero según Sam, el libro que leyó era inútil- les recordó Dean-. Dijo que estaba mal traducido y que no tenía sentido alguno.

\- Tal vez, pero es la mejor pista que tenemos de momento- respondió Cas.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?- intervino Bobby, poniéndose en pie-. Ya que Sam no está aquí ahora mismo para indicarnos dónde encontró esa referencia, tendremos que preguntarle a su tutora de estudios.

Dean intercambió una breve mirada con Castiel antes de levantarse a su vez, coger una de las botellas de agua bendita que su amigo siempre tenía preparadas y seguirle. Los tres salieron de la cocina en silencio y se dirigieron al sótano.

 

****

 

Ruby estaba sentada en una silla, en medio de la habitación del pánico de Bobby ahora convertida en celda, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados en una pose que destilaba irritación. No se levantó cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron Dean, Castiel y Bobby, alineándose enfrente de ella como un tribunal a la inversa: los jueces de pie, el reo sentado.

\- Os faltan otros tres para los Village People- les saludó con mordacidad-. ¿Cuál vas a ser tú, Dean, el indio o el policía?

\- Te voy a…- comenzó el aludido, dando un paso hacia delante al tiempo que Castiel y Bobby le sujetaban.

\- No te pases de lista, Ruby- la recriminó el cazador mayor-. No estás en situación de practicar esos jueguecitos.

\- ¿Ah, no?- replicó ella, levantándose de la silla y enfrentándole-. Pues a lo mejor me falla la memoria, pero creo recordar que no fui yo la que ayer intentó meterle una bala en el pecho a Sam y dejó que Lilith escapara cuando ya la teníamos acorralada. ¿Quién es el que no debería darse aires de superioridad moral aquí?

Castiel sentía la rabia que emanaba de Dean como el calor que se desprende del asfalto en un día de verano. En un intento de calmarle, subió la mano que tenía posada sobre su brazo hasta el hombro, justo sobre la marca que le había dejado al sacarle del infierno, y le dio un apretón afectuoso.

Muy a su pesar, Castiel no podía dejar de admirar el valor de Ruby. Sola e indefensa ante dos cazadores y un ángel, en aquella habitación que neutralizaba por completo sus poderes, y aun así no se amilanaba. Más desconcertante aún era el hecho de que parecía genuinamente enfadada en favor de Sam, no era una pose. Leer los sentimientos de un demonio era mucho más difícil que con los humanos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no se equivocaba.

Tal vez habían juzgado a Ruby con demasiada precipitación.

\- No te atrevas a hablar de Sam- siseó Dean, conteniendo apenas su odio-, y mucho menos a creerte que tienes algún derecho a considerarte su defensora, después de haberle envenenado con tu sangre.

\- Sólo le hice más fuerte- replicó ella- Y además, los efectos eran temporales.

\- ¿Mas fuerte? ¡Casi le matas!

\- ¡No, Dean, casi le matas tú!- Ruby subió el tono de voz, prácticamente gritando-. ¡Sam no tenía que pasar el mono de golpe, gilipollas, hay formas de suavizar el impacto de la abstinencia en el cuerpo! Lo teníamos todo planeado, yo iba a ayudarle a volver a la normalidad en cuanto se hubiera cargado a Lilith. ¡Pero ahora, por tu culpa, tendrá que seguir un poco más!

Dean negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

\- No. Ni hablar. No volverás a darle ni una sola gota, zorra mentirosa. Antes te mataré yo mismo que dejar que le arrastres al infierno contigo.

Ella soltó un bufido sarcástico.

\- ¿Al infierno? Sigues sin enterarte de nada, imbécil. El infierno es precisamente lo que estoy tratando de evitar. Para los dos.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso?- intervino Bobby antes de que Dean pudiera formularle la misma pregunta con unos cuantos insultos más de adorno.

Ruby no respondió inmediatamente, observando a los tres por turno. Incluso a Castiel, a quien por lo general evitaba mirar directamente. De hecho se dirigió a él cuando preguntó:

\- ¿No lo sabéis?

\- ¿Saber qué?- la apremió Dean con sequedad.

La demonio hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

\- Genial. Justo lo que me faltaba. O sea, que vosotros vais dando palos de ciego y ahora yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias, como siempre. Pues esta vez os juro que si se me echa a perder el negocio por hablar más de la cuenta, me lo pagaréis. No, espera, pensándolo bien, que os jodan a los tres. Buscaos otra fuente de información.

Dicho esto, volvió a sentarse en la silla igual que una reina al terminar su hora de audiencias. Bajo la mano que Castiel tenía apoyada en su hombro, Dean estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de violín, vibrando de ganas de lanzarse al cuello de Ruby. Aquella batalla verbal no conducía a ninguna parte, salvo a poner a todo el mundo más nervioso. De un momento a otro iban a encontrarse con la carcasa vacía de una demonio muerta si no ocurría algo que enmendara la situación, así que el ángel se apartó de Dean y avanzó hasta ella. Se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre la silla, colocando una mano en el respaldo del asiento y mirando a Ruby a los ojos. Saltaba a la vista que ella trataba de no parecer intimidada, pero el ligero respingo que dio y la tensión que se alojó en las comisuras de sus labios la delataron. Se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, como un animalillo atrapado en una ratonera, pero fue incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

\- Escúchame bien- le dijo Castiel, con toda la severidad y firmeza que fue capaz de imprimir a su voz-. Por lo que a nosotros se refiere, tú has estado manipulando y corrompiendo a Sam Winchester durante meses, convirtiéndole en algo que no es. Le has conducido hasta una trampa tendida para los dos hermanos en la que podría haber muerto, iniciando con ello el Apocalipsis. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora, porque sólo tendrás una oportunidad para convencernos de que hemos interpretado mal los hechos. Una sola. Si te niegas a contarnos tu papel en todo esto o si tu explicación no nos satisface, te enviaré de vuelta al infierno tan deprisa que no tendrás tiempo ni de pedir clemencia.

Los ojos de Ruby se dilataron brevemente al oír esa advertencia y tragó saliva con dificultad. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y, como si toda su arrogancia se le escapara con el aire de sus pulmones, empezó a hablar:

\- Hace unos meses vino a verme uno de los tuyos.

Castiel frunció el ceño- ¿Un ángel, quieres decir?

Ella asintió.

\- Eso es.

\- ¿Te dijo su nombre?

\- No, pero puedo decirte quién era: el tipo que se teletransportó al Enterprise allí en la capilla. El de los trajes caros y la sonrisita de suficiencia.

Castiel volvió la cabeza para mirar a Dean y en su rostro no encontró signos de sorpresa, aunque tampoco los esperaba. El hecho de que Zachariah hubiera tratado directamente con un demonio como Ruby ya no era algo de lo que extrañarse, después de todas las cosas que había hecho.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?

\- Me contó algunas cosas. Nada que yo no supiera, en realidad- contestó ella-. Dijo que os enviaron a por Dean porque hay una profecía que le señala como el único capaz de detener el Apocalipsis, pero que después de conocerle ya no estabais muy seguros de que fuera a dar la talla.

Le dirigió una mirada socarrona a Dean mientras lo decía, y Castiel no necesitó volverse para adivinar con cuánta rabia el cazador se la estaría devolviendo. Contenerse le debía de estar costando un gran esfuerzo, así que mejor acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Me dijo que los ángeles querían tener un… llamémosle “plan de contingencia”- respondió Ruby, devolviendo su atención a Castiel-. Por si Dean se desinflaba cuando llegara el momento de la verdad. Querían asegurarse de que Sam estaría preparado para tomar el relevo.

\- ¿Y tú le creíste sin más?

La morena arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Lo de que Dean era demasiado débil para el trabajo? Pues claro que le creí, querubín. Como te he dicho, no era nada que no hubiera pensado yo misma antes.

\- ¿Y no te extrañó que se rebajara a tratar con un demonio cuando podía dirigirse directamente a Sam?- le devolvió Castiel con dureza, irritado por el insulto hacia Dean.

\- Claro que sí, no soy idiota. Se lo pregunté, y me explicó que lo hacía por dos razones: la primera, que Sam había perdido su fe a causa del comportamiento de Uriel y no creía que fuera a confiar en un ángel. Y la segunda, que también necesitaba mi intervención.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para hacer a Sam más fuerte.

Castiel se incorporó, asombrado. De nuevo intercambió una mirada con Dean y por su expresión supo que él había interpretado las palabras de Ruby de la misma forma.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que fue Zachariah quien te sugirió que le dieras a beber tu sangre a mi hermano?

La voz de Dean sonaba como si sólo un delgado hilo de cordura la mantuviera precariamente controlada. Ruby dejó escapar un bufido desdeñoso, recordando.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba ni de coña, os lo aseguro- explicó-. Me dijo que quería que Sam estuviera preparado para matar a Lilith y yo le contesté “En eso llevamos trabajando desde hace meses, genio, ¿no te llegó el memorando? ¿Ahora vas a venir tú a darme instrucciones?”. Me respondió que con el entrenamiento no sería suficiente, que para igualar a Lilith necesitaría darle un impulso mucho más firme a sus poderes. Y entonces me insistió en lo de la sangre.

A su espalda, Castiel percibió que Bobby se movía para acercarse a Dean, seguramente para ayudarle a mantener la calma y darle algo de apoyo. No había duda de que le estaría haciendo falta.

\- ¿Y tú lo aceptaste sin más?- le preguntó a Ruby.

\- ¡Claro que no!- se defendió ella-. Me sonó a trampa, por supuesto, pero él me juró que Sam no iría al infierno por beber sangre de demonio. Me prometió que si conseguía detener el Apocalipsis le perdonarían cualquier cosa, que incluso le recompensarían inmensamente. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Los ángeles querían evitar que Lucifer se escapara y yo quería a Lilith muerta. Sam saldría beneficiado, el infierno se quedaría allí abajo en vez de instalarse aquí… todo el mundo feliz.

Dean comenzó a andar lentamente hacia ella, hasta pararse al lado de Castiel.

\- Escúchame bien- le dijo, en un tono sibilante y tenso que delataba la furia apenas contenida de su dueño-. Puede que sea verdad que ese cabrón de Zachariah te guió en todo esto, desde luego es muy capaz de haberlo hecho. Pero no me trago ni por un segundo tu historia de hermanita de la caridad. No te has tomado tantas molestias para impedir que Lucifer salga. ¿Qué es lo que ganas tú en todo esto?

Ruby frunció el ceño con aire ofendido.

\- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que explicártelo, Dean? Lucifer me trae sin cuidado. Yo sólo quiero vengarme de Lilith.

\- No- respondió él, negando con la cabeza-. No es suficiente. Hay algo más, lo sé. Vamos, dilo. ¿Qué te ofreció?

Durante un momento, pareció que la demonio no iba a responder. Pero entonces Castiel volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, hasta que su rostro serio y decidido quedó a escasos centímetros del de Ruby, recordándole sin palabras la amenaza que había formulado al comienzo del interrogatorio. Al fin ella se estremeció y decidió confesar.

\- Mi redención- admitió con un suspiro, como si temiera haber perdido sus opciones sólo por haberlo mencionado en voz alta-. Me prometió que no tendría que volver al infierno nunca más.

Habló mirando a Dean directamente a los ojos, como si le retara a decir que ése no era un buen motivo para hacer cualquier cosa. Castiel la observaba con detenimiento, tratando de encontrar algún signo de engaño. No podía estar completamente seguro de que Ruby estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que la creía. Se volvió para encontrar la mirada de Dean fija en ella, su expresión teñida de diferentes emociones que libraban una dura batalla por prevalecer. Castiel percibía su lucha interna, y cómo en contra de su voluntad no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia Ruby. Duramente contenida, pero empatía al fin y al cabo. Entonces Dean cerró los ojos, apretó las mandíbulas, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la celda.

Bobby y Castiel intercambiaron una significativa mirada, y el cazador comenzó a andar hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a ver cómo está- dijo al salir.

Castiel devolvió entonces toda su atención a Ruby y la demonio dio un respingo disimulado, como si hubiera creído que ya se habían olvidado de ella por fin. Era evidente que con su actitud arrogante y descarada intentaba ocultar el terror que los ángeles le provocaban. Puede que una parte de Castiel se sintiera un poco incómoda por utilizar ese miedo para obtener respuestas, pero la certeza de que estaba frente a un demonio ayudaba bastante a acallar sus escrúpulos. Igual que antes, atrapó la mirada de Ruby con la expresión más severa y amenazante que fue capaz de hacer asomar a sus ojos.

\- Una pregunta más- le dijo-. Sam mencionó haber encontrado referencias al último sello en un texto. Necesito saber qué libro era.

\- No lo sé- respondió Ruby, con la voz admirablemente controlada-. Si lo encontró, yo no estaba con él en ese momento. Sam nunca mencionó nada de eso.

El ángel la observó con detenimiento, intentando escudriñar las profundidades de su alma en busca de una mentira. No era un alma que resultara fácil mirar. El infierno la había retorcido y deformado hasta convertirla en una parodia grotesca del don divino que una vez había sido. De pronto sólo sintió compasión por ella, y eso era algo que ningún demonio le había inspirado antes.

Se incorporó para marcharse, pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de la celda, la voz de Ruby le detuvo.

\- Eh, ángel.

Castiel se dio la vuelta en silencio, interrogándola con la mirada.

\- Probablemente no me creerás- dijo ella-, ni los demás tampoco, pero me da igual. Yo nunca quise hacerle ningún daño a Sam.

Él no contestó inmediatamente, sopesando sus palabras. Igual que antes, no tenía manera de saber con certeza si Ruby decía la verdad, ni por qué le importaba tanto dejar claras sus intenciones, pero descubrió con cierto asombro que la creía. La única explicación que podía darse a sí mismo era que lo hacía por instinto, y eso era lo más extraño de todo. Que Castiel recordara, ni él ni ningún otro ángel había tenido jamás nada parecido al instinto.

\- Si eso es cierto, Ruby- contestó-, puedo proporcionarte un modo de demostrarlo.

 

****

 

Los perros no reaccionaron cuando la sombra de un hombre alto y fornido se deslizó furtivamente por el patio de la chatarrería en dirección a la casa. A pesar de la oscuridad nocturna, conocían demasiado bien su silueta como para considerarle una amenaza, incluso antes de que el viento les llevara su olor hasta los hocicos y les confirmara que el recién llegado era un amigo.

Sam continuó su camino sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la entrada de la vivienda. Estaba cerrada con llave, pero tan sólo necesitó un minuto para hacer saltar la vieja cerradura con admirable silencio. No en vano había pasado horas practicando con ella cuando era un crío. Forzar esa puerta era como sumar dos más dos.

Empujó la vieja hoja de madera y asomó la cabeza con precaución. No había nadie en la sala y todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, así que no era descabellado suponer que Dean y Bobby estarían durmiendo, pero debía tener cuidado por si acaso Castiel rondaba por allí. Su hermano podía jurar y negar cuanto quisiera, pero Sam estaba seguro de que había algo entre esos dos.

En las últimas semanas Dean había tenido más cambios de humor que una mujer embarazada. Desde una alegría casi eufórica que le hacía canturrear viejas baladas de rock mientras conducía, pasando por un estado de ensoñación casi permanente que convertía en un reto cualquier intento de conversación, hasta la amargura que se había apoderado de él después del incidente de Illinois. Siendo justo, Sam admitía que en esa última parte él también tenía algo de culpa, por no haber sido capaz de contenerse. Beber sangre de demonio delante de su hermano había sido un grave error. Pero el aire de derrota con el que Dean había salido de aquel almacén no se debía sólo a eso, estaba seguro. Sam estaba allí cuando Castiel prácticamente le dio la patada a Dean, y no le había pasado desapercibido el modo en que el rostro de su hermano se vino abajo.

Si desde entonces habían arreglado las cosas, como parecía indicar lo sucedido en la capilla del convento, era mejor andarse con cuidado.

Extremando las precauciones, se fue encaminando con dolorosa lentitud hacia el sótano. Casi podía presentir la proximidad de Ruby, como si su necesidad de ella se hubiera agudizado tanto que al final le hubiera hecho desarrollar un sexto sentido para poder localizarla. Sentía el cuerpo temblar de ansiedad ante la perspectiva de llenarse otra vez con el poder que la demonio le proporcionaba. Cada vez que la sangre de Ruby entraba en su cuerpo era como si algo que había estado escondido en sus células desde que era un bebé se despertara y tendiera una mano en señal de reconocimiento. Como si la esencia primigenia de su ser, ese algo recóndito y oscuro que le había hecho sentirse diferente y descolocado durante toda su vida, encontrara por fin un igual. En esos momentos no había razonamiento alguno que pudiera convencerle de que aquello estaba mal. No cuando sentía esa plenitud, esa perfección, esa paz.

Y ésa era la sensación que le daba más miedo de todas, al menos cuando recuperaba la sobriedad suficiente como para darse cuenta de dónde terminaba el camino que estaba recorriendo.

No se trataba de una adicción, como Dean creía. No lo hacía sólo para vengarse de Lilith, aunque al principio ésa había sido la única razón. Era algo que había que hacer para salvar a la humanidad, y Sam estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Era el único que podía.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido, con una agilidad impropia de un hombre de su estatura y su constitución física.

\- ¡Ruby!- susurró imperiosamente al llegar abajo.

\- ¿Sam?- le respondió la voz femenina, amortiguada por la gruesa puerta de hierro de la celda-. ¡Oh, por favor, no puedo creer que hayas venido! ¿Eres idiota? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que venir a meterte voluntariamente en la boca del lobo?

\- Voy a sacarte de ahí, ¿me oyes?

\- ¡Espera, Sam!- le advirtió ella-. No estoy segura, pero me apostaría un brazo a que tu hermano y sus amigos han puesto protecciones por si apareces. Puede haber alarmas o algo, ten cuidado.

\- Ya lo suponía- respondió Sam, mientras encendía una linterna y seguía con ella el marco de la puerta, en busca de cables o detectores-. No te preocupes, sé lo que puedo esperar de ellos.

Inspeccionó del mismo modo toda la habitación, hasta que dio con un fino hilo de cobre conectado a la puerta a ras del suelo, que bordeaba la habitación pegado a la pared y desaparecía a través de un agujero taladrado en un rincón. Lo tanteó con sumo cuidado hasta dar con el punto en que conectaba con la plancha de hierro y lo desconectó sin cortarlo, para evitar que saltara la alarma. Pero justo entonces, cuando ya se incorporaba para levantarse, la luz del sótano se encendió y Sam vio cómo Dean, Bobby y Castiel aparecían al pie de la escalera.

\- Pero… pero…- balbuceó Sam-. ¿Cómo habéis sabido que estaba aquí?

En respuesta, Castiel hizo un movimiento con dos dedos y la puerta de la celda se abrió, revelando la figura de Ruby tras ella. La demonio sostenía un teléfono móvil en la mano.

\- ¿Tú?- murmuró Sam, sin poder creerlo-. ¿Tú les has avisado?

\- Lo siento, Sam- respondió ella, y su voz sonaba sincera-. Creo que tu hermano tiene razón. Esta vez. Aunque si le cuentas a alguien que yo he dicho eso, lo negaré.

\- No lo entiendo- contestó Sam, negando con la cabeza-. Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en esto, que acabar con Lilith era lo más importante de todo. ¡Joder, fue idea tuya que bebiera tu sangre! ¿Y ahora te echas atrás y ayudas a mi hermano a tenderme una trampa?

\- No sabía lo que eso te haría, Sam- respondió ella muy seria, mirándole de arriba abajo- No hasta qué punto.

Si él hubiera podido verse en ese momento, no habría sido capaz de culparla por parecer horrorizada. Pálido, ojeroso, respirando agitadamente y con la frente perlada de sudor, parecía una sombra del hombre fuerte y controlado que había sido siempre.

\- Genial- se quejó con resentimiento-. Esto es genial. ¿Queda alguien más por traicionarme, o ya han tenido todos su oportunidad?

\- Sam…- trató de intervenir su hermano.

La rabia de verse acorralado, unida al estrés acumulado de los días que llevaba de abstinencia, hizo que respondiera con todo el veneno que fue capaz de reunir.

\- ¿Qué, Dean? ¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora? Ya me has encerrado, me has llamado monstruo y has tratado de matarme. No te quedan muchos listones que superar, ¿sabes?

\- No se puede decir que se lo estés poniendo fácil, hijo- le reprendió Bobby.

\- ¡Me disparó, Bobby!

\- ¡Porque creía que ibas a soltar a Lucifer de su jaula, joder!- exclamó Dean, enfadado-. Me has estado mintiendo a la puta cara durante meses, largándote a hurtadillas por las noches para jugar a Luke y Obi-Wan con un demonio, bebiendo su sangre… ¡Ya no te pareces en nada al Sam que yo conozco! ¡Y luego me hicieron creer que Lilith era el último sello y tú… tú no me escuchabas, Sammy, no había manera de razonar contigo! ¿Qué cóño habrías hecho tú en mi lugar?

\- ¿Qué habría hecho?- repitió Sam, incrédulo- ¡Cualquier cosa antes que intentar matarte! Esto es… es increíble. Lo estoy dando todo por parar a Lilith y evitar el fin del mundo porque tú… tú ya has tenido más que suficiente con tener que cuidar de mí desde niño, y con haberte pasado la vida salvando gente, y con el trato, el infierno y todo lo demás. Los ángeles no tienen derecho a cargarte también con la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo, no pienso permitírselo. No cuando puedo encargarme yo.

\- Lilith no merece la pena, Sam. Nada de eso merece la pena si es a este precio.

\- Puede que para ti no, Dean, pero para mí ningún precio es pequeño. ¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que todo lo que hago es por ti?

\- ¿Por mí?- replicó Dean con un bufido-. Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, ahórrame el tener que volver al infierno a buscarte, ¿vale?

\- ¡Oh, déjate de tragedias griegas, ¿quieres?! ¡No me estoy convirtiendo en un demonio! ¡Pero ya que tanto te disgusta cómo soy, me largaré y te dejaré con tu nuevo amiguito, del que ahora te fías tanto!- añadió, señalando a Castiel con la cabeza- ¡Lo único que te pido es que me dejes en paz!

Y diciendo esto, avanzó hacia la celda con intención de romper las líneas de la trampa dibujada en el suelo y sacar a Ruby de allí, pero al hacerlo rozó sin querer el hierro cubierto de sal de la puerta y tuvo que apartar la mano al sentir que le quemaba.

Sam contempló horrorizado el finísimo vapor blanquecino que escapaba de su piel y la marca roja que había quedado en el punto de contacto. Apenas era consciente del silencio sepulcral que se había hecho en la habitación, ni del modo en que todos los ojos se hallaban fijos en él. Sólo podía mirarse la mano, sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Por favor, Sam- le rogó Dean, con la voz a punto de romperse y los hombros hundidos, vencidos por el cansancio-. Por favor.

Él no respondió. Siguió con la vista clavada en su propia mano unos segundos más, meneando negativamente la cabeza hasta que al final sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban de repente y se desplomó sentado en el suelo.

Todo el mundo pareció ponerse en movimiento a la vez, pero Sam sólo fue consciente de los brazos de su hermano rodeándole y estrechándole con fuerza mientras Dean le mecía adelante y atrás, susurrándole al oído que todo saldría bien.

 

****

 

Dean salió de la habitación en la que habían acomodado a Sam, y con una última mirada a la alta figura dormida sobre la cama, cerró la puerta. Luego apoyó la frente y las manos sobre ella, dejando que la oleada de alivio que había estado conteniendo se liberase por fin.

Una risa estrangulada se escapó de sus labios. Había recuperado a Sam, en todos los sentidos. Su hermano iba a desintoxicarse de la sangre de demonio por propia voluntad, no porque alguien le obligara. Ya no hacía falta encerrarle en el sótano, ahora era él quien quería estar allí.

Fuera cual fuese el poder responsable de todo ello, Dean estaba más que dispuesto a darle las gracias.

Se sentía tan feliz que hasta había permitido que Ruby saliera de la celda. Al fin y al cabo, ella había cumplido su parte, avisándoles de que Sam había llegado. Aunque puede que las palabras de la demonio también hubieran tenido algo que ver en su decisión. Específicamente, cuando había asegurado que si la dejaban un solo día más sin acceso a una ducha ya no les iba a hacer falta la trampa del diablo, porque se iba a quedar pegada al suelo ella misma.

\- ¿Estás bien?- oyó la voz suave de Castiel a su espalda, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Dean se volvió con la sonrisa en los labios.

\- Mejor que bien, Cas- contestó, y luego añadió con simplicidad-. Sammy ha vuelto.

Castiel sonrió al oírle, y en la escasa distancia que les concedía el pasillo del piso de arriba de la casa de Bobby, Dean pudo ver las finas arruguitas que se le formaron en las comisuras de los ojos. Había dejado de llevar puesta la gabardina dentro de la casa después de que el cazador lo convenciera de que no era necesario, y sin ella se le veía distinto: más cercano, más cálido, más humano. En aquel momento casi no parecía un ángel, tan sólo un hombre normal algo desaliñado, con su pelo revuelto y su corbata torcida. Real, accesible, e irresistiblemente atrayente.

Dean no se había planteado cuándo ni cómo darían el siguiente paso él y Castiel. Daba por hecho que, teniendo en cuenta la incertidumbre en que vivían, el momento de dar por terminado el periodo de respeto hacia Jimmy llegaría por sí solo. Tal vez tras alguna escaramuza con unos demonios, infectados por la euforia de haber salvado la vida. O cuando estuvieran sufriendo y necesitaran darse mutuamente consuelo, quizás. De esa clase de momentos no andaban escasos precisamente.

Pero mirando a Cas, se dio cuenta de que no quería que fuese así. Que en realidad no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el sexo entre ellos fuera consecuencia de la desesperación, el miedo o la angustia. Lo que Dean quería era llevarse a Castiel a la cama en ese preciso instante, movido por la alegría y no por el dolor.

Castiel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el cazador se lo impidió agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él para llevarle hasta su cuarto. El ángel hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero no protestó ni perdió la sonrisa. En cuanto le tuvo dentro de la habitación con la puerta cerrada, Dean aplastó su cuerpo contra el suyo y le besó con toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo durante semanas.

Cas respondió sin reservas, entreabriendo los labios para permitir que Dean introdujera la lengua entre ellos y pudiera explorar libremente su boca. Deslizó sus largos dedos entre el pelo del hombre, aferrándose a él y tratando de acercarle todavía más, aunque eso era imposible. Nunca unos besos le habían resultado a Dean tan adictivos, tan capaces de hacerle perder la capacidad de pensamiento coherente como los de Cas. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y separarse de él sólo un momento.

\- Ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees?- preguntó, jadeante, y Castiel asintió.

\- Sí- susurró con la voz ronca, recorriendo el rostro del cazador con ojos hambrientos, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía-. Dean, he deseado tanto que llegara este momento… Ni te imaginas cuánto.

\- Me hago una idea, Cas- respondió, inclinándose hacia delante para besarle de nuevo.

Dean había soñado con aquello infinidad de veces, pero a pesar de ello no estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba que sucediera. Había una remota parte de su mente que temía que pasara algo raro, que su cuerpo rechazara por instinto el contacto de otro hombre o algo así, como si fueran dos imanes de la misma polaridad. Pero todos sus recelos y su aprensión se desvanecieron en cuanto su boca volvió a rozar la de Castiel, y ya sólo hubo calor, sudor, necesidad y deseo. Su instinto se hizo cargo de la situación y Dean se dejó llevar. No pensó en nada más, ni le resultó extraño palpar músculos duros donde siempre había acariciado suaves curvas. El cuerpo desnudo de Castiel le pareció el más excitante que había visto en su vida, y lo único que no podía hacer era dejar de tocarlo.

Nada existía fuera de aquel cuarto, de ellos dos, de aquella sensación poderosa y arrolladora. Una sensación que le decía, a un nivel tan primario que el pensamiento ni siquiera se formaba con palabras, que todo estaba bien.

En realidad, no se podría decir que aquella primera vez fuera especialmente memorable. Estaban los dos tan impacientes que apenas atinaron a hacer algo más que frotarse el uno contra el otro hasta que el cerebro se les fundió en un estallido de luz blanca y la espina dorsal se les volvió lava caliente. Fue rápido, torpe, descoordinado y totalmente, absolutamente perfecto.

Y cuando acabó, los dos rompieron a reír de pura felicidad, como si nunca fueran a ser capaces de parar.

 

 

Capítulo 8

 

Dean fue el mayor sorprendido cuando resultó que Ruby no había mentido, y que realmente conocía una manera de aliviar el proceso de desintoxicación de Sam.

\- Sólo es una mezcla de plantas relajantes y depurativas- explicó bajo las miradas desconfiadas de los dos cazadores que tenía frente a ella-. Todo natural. Nada que no podáis comprar en un herbolario común y corriente.

\- Si es así, danos la receta y nosotros nos encargaremos- replicó Dean-. Supongo que entenderás que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que mi hermano tome nada que proceda de ti, ¿verdad?

Ruby le dedicó una mueca despectiva.

\- Por mí encantada- contestó, anotando los ingredientes en un trozo de papel y dándoselo a Bobby -. No pensaba prepararla yo de todas formas, hay que hacérselas en infusión con agua bendita.

Al oír eso, Dean apartó los ojos de la lista y los clavó en ella.

\- ¿Y eso no le quemará?- preguntó, recordando la reacción de Sam al tocar el hierro en la habitación del pánico.

\- Si esperas a que se enfríe un poco antes de dársela, no- replicó ella con ironía.

\- Como te pases de lista te la hago tragar a ti primero para asegurarme de que no es veneno.

\- Sí, hombre, ¿tú y cuántos más?

\- ¡Callaos de una puta vez, los dos!- ordenó Bobby, irritado. Desde un rincón de la cocina, Castiel observaba la escena sin intervenir, impasible como de costumbre. Dean no podía culparle. Estando Bobby allí, no hacía falta nadie más para imponer orden.

El cazador más viejo terminó de revisar la lista de ingredientes y le dio el visto bueno, así que Dean cogió las llaves del Impala y se dispuso a acercarse al pueblo para comprar todo lo necesario. Ruby lo llamó en el momento en que llegaba a la puerta, y cuando él se volvió, le lanzó una de sus bolsitas de hechizos.

\- Por si acaso- le dijo, y salió de la habitación sin esperar a que él se recuperase de la sorpresa y le diera las gracias. Dean dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia Castiel, pero éste se limitó a esbozar una sutil sonrisa, así que se encogió de hombros, guardó la bolsita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

\- Cuídame a Sam mientras no estoy, ¿vale?- le pidió al ángel.

\- Lo haré.

Castiel le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más de lo necesario, sin borrar el amago de sonrisa de su rostro, y Dean supo que él no era el único que estaba recordando la noche anterior.

Había sido, con diferencia, la mejor noche de su vida.

Sintió una oleada de calor y unas ganas irresistibles de sonreír bajando la cabeza como una quinceañera, así que le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo a Cas y salió a toda prisa de la casa, antes de acabar poniéndose en ridículo delante de Bobby.

 

****

 

El brebaje de hierbas realmente funcionaba, pero no era milagroso. Las plantas medicinales contribuían a purificar la sangre de Sam y a que estuviera relajado, lo que a la postre se tradujo en que pasó la mayor parte de la semana siguiente durmiendo y sudando en la cama como si tuviera fiebre. En lugar de las intensas alucinaciones de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión sólo tuvo pesadillas, pero a juzgar por cómo se agitaba y retorcía mientras estaba durmiendo, eran igual de perturbadoras que las visiones.

Cuando estaba despierto tampoco había una gran diferencia, sobre todo en los primeros días. Sam apenas estaba coherente en sus breves periodos de vigilia, no reconocía ni a Dean ni a los demás, ni sabía dónde estaba o por qué. Casi no era capaz de comer, de modo que perdió bastante peso en esos siete días, pero afortunadamente era un hombre fuerte y pudo soportarlo.

Para su hermano, en cambio, fue mucho más difícil ser testigo de todo aquello.

Dean entró en la habitación a la mañana del octavo día con una taza humeante en las manos. Dejó la medicina sobre la mesita de noche y se inclinó sobre la cama para ver cómo estaba Sam, comprobando aliviado que dormía tranquilamente. Tenía el rostro relajado y su respiración era normal, no el murmullo agitado y errático de los días anteriores, y Dean se encontró exhalando un aliento que ni siquiera era consciente de haber estado conteniendo.

Reacio a despertarle ahora que por fin estaba descansando de verdad, Dean se entretuvo en ordenar un poco el dormitorio, recogiendo la ropa sucia del suelo y llevándola al cuarto de la lavadora. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba adoptar el rol de madre cuando se trataba de Sam. No quería ni pensar en cómo quedaría su reputación si otros cazadores pudieran verle en ese momento. O peor aún, Ruby.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, Sam se estaba estirando perezosamente en la cama, parpadeando contra la luz que se colaba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara. Se frotó los ojos como un crío, tratando de enfocar la vista en la figura de su hermano, de pie delante de él.

\- Hey- susurró, la voz ronca por el sueño y la falta de uso.

\- Hola, bella durmiente- respondió Dean, sentándose sobre la cama-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor, supongo- contestó Sam con una mueca-. Ahora me siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza y no como si estuviera a punto de morirme. Creo que técnicamente eso cuenta como mejoría.

Dean sonrió, reconfortado al pensar que si su hermano tenía fuerzas para ser sarcástico, entonces no debía de estar tan mal.

\- Te he traído tu poción mágica- dijo, señalando hacia la taza que reposaba sobre la mesita. Sam soltó un gemido quejumbroso.

\- ¿Otra vez me tengo que tomar ese brebaje asqueroso?

\- ¿Es más asqueroso que beber sangre de demonio?- replicó Dean arqueando las cejas.

El joven hizo como que se lo pensaba durante un momento.

\- Vale, ahí llevas razón- admitió, y trató de incorporarse en la cama para coger la taza, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y se mareó.

\- Eh, con calma, canijo- le reprendió Dean, acudiendo de inmediato en su ayuda.

\- ¿Canijo?- protestó Sam débilmente-. No me habías llamado así desde antes de irme a Stanford.

Su hermano tiró de él para ayudarle a respaldarse contra el cabecero.

\- Ya, porque entonces estabas en los huesos, igual que ahora. Estás hecho un asco.

\- Hombre, gracias- replicó Sam.

Alargó un brazo para coger la infusión, le dio un sorbo y puso una mueca de desagrado. Dean arrugó la nariz por simpatía, pero la ligerísima curvatura de su boca dejaba entrever que en parte se estaba divirtiendo a costa de las tribulaciones de su hermano pequeño.

\- Tío, creo que he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó éste.

\- Llevas una semana medio ido- le respondió Dean, ante lo cual su hermano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- Dime al menos que Lucifer no ha salido del hoyo mientras yo estaba durmiendo.

\- Tranquilo, Sammy, aún no te has perdido la fiesta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? Tienes que ponerme al día de un montón de cosas, Dean.

El mayor suspiró, como tratando de coger fuerzas, y comenzó a relatarle a su hermano lo ocurrido en relación con el último sello: la conspiración que habían fraguado los ángeles renegados, las mentiras de Zachariah y cómo en el último momento Castiel había descubierto la verdad. Sam le escuchó atentamente, intercalando preguntas al principio que luego fue esparciendo cada vez más hasta quedarse en un silencio sobrecogido.

\- Así que Cas me salvó la vida, y a ti de abrir el último sello- murmuró al final, asombrado, y su hermano asintió.

\- Oye, Dean…- añadió Sam, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche-. Siento haber sido tan idiota con respecto a él, ¿vale? Las cosas que te dije… En fin, no tenía derecho a hablarte así.

\- Ya. Eso-. Dean carraspeó, nervioso de repente. No se avergonzaba de su relación con Cas ni pensaba ocultársela a Sam, pero eso no significaba que le resultara fácil descubrirse ante su hermano pequeño-. Bueno… entonces no era cierto, pero ahora sí.

Lo soltó de un tirón, sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero Sam no hizo ningún gesto de repulsión ni nada parecido. Solamente se limitó a mirarle con la misma cara que ponía cada vez que daba con la pista clave para resolver un caso.

\- Lo sabía- respondió-. Estaba seguro de que os traíais algo entre los dos.

\- Vale, Sherlock. Tampoco presumas tanto.

Sam no le hizo caso, todavía dándole vueltas a la idea con una expresión a medio camino entre triunfal y asombrada.

\- Ja. O sea que tú y Cas, ¿eh?

\- Eso parece- respondió Dean, incómodo.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos, incrementando el nerviosismo de Dean con cada uno de ellos, hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

\- ¿Te da mal rollo?- le preguntó a su hermano. Necesitaba ver alguna reacción, cualquier indicio del terreno que pisaban en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!- contestó el más joven, casi indignado-. ¿Por quién me tomas? Además, mientras tú estés bien, a mí me vale.

Hizo una breve pausa, como si no supiera cómo preguntar, y luego añadió:

\- Lo estás, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Ante eso, Dean no pudo contener una impúdica sonrisa.

\- Bueno, si Cas decidiera cambiar el traje de carne que lleva ahora por el de una stripper no me iba a enfadar, ¿me captas? Siempre y cuando estuviera desocupado, claro- puntualizó-. Pero la verdad… para serte sincero, montárselo con un tío también tiene su lado bueno. Es como… que siempre estáis los dos en la misma onda, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Lo que funciona para ti funciona para él. No te obsesionas pensando si lo estarás haciendo bien, si ella está disfrutando de verdad o sólo lo finge… Todo es más sencillo. Y no tienes que ser necesariamente tan delicado como con una chica.

\- ¿Tú has sido delicado alguna vez con las mujeres?- le interrumpió Sam, con su más clásica cara de incredulidad.

\- Oye, ¿qué te has creído? Soy un tipo muy atento, para que lo sepas.

\- Seguro- respondió su hermano en tono irónico-. Pero no era eso lo que te estaba preguntando, ¿sabes? Sé que te costará creerlo, pero hay otros aspectos en una relación además del sexo. Y ya que estamos… si me haces el favor de no volver a darme nunca más ni el más pequeño detalle acerca de cómo te trajinas a Castiel, te lo agradeceré inmensamente.

Dean encogió los hombros con fingida inocencia.

\- Tú has preguntado.

\- Pero no te he preguntado eso- contestó Sam, enfatizando la última palabra-. Lo que quería saber es cómo lo llevas.

Su hermano le miró, arqueando significativamente las cejas.

\- Fuera de la cama- especificó Sam.

\- Oye, ¿a dónde coño intentas llevar esta conversación, Samantha?- replicó Dean, escondiendo tras el sarcasmo el repentino nerviosismo que le había invadido en cuanto las preguntas derivaron hacia lo realmente personal-. ¿Tengo que ir a por el helado de chocolate y el esmalte de uñas?

\- Eh, que no es a mí a quien le gustan las pollas ahora de repente.

\- ¡A mí no…!- exclamó Dean, tan indignado que casi se atraganta-. No se trata de eso, Sam. Es Cas, ¿vale? Sólo él. Y como vuelvas a insinuar algo así te daré una paliza aunque estés convaleciente.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿No estabas hace un momento intentando venderme la moto con las ventajas de hacérselo con un hombre?- respondió Sam, sin saber muy bien si echarse a reír o darle a su hermano una buena colleja en la cabeza. Pero ése fue su gran error, porque Dean oyó la pregunta y la reconoció como una oportunidad de oro para vengarse por el insulto vertido hacia su masculinidad.

\- Bueno, con un hombre así en general no sé, pero con Cas es la leche- contestó en tono soñador, y suspiró-. Tío, las cosas que sabe hacer con las alas…

\- ¡Joder, Dean, te dije que no quería saberlo!- exclamó su hermano, adelantando las manos extendidas como si quisiera defenderse de un ataque imaginario, con los ojos fuertemente apretados-. ¡Argh, creo que necesito ducharme!

Pero cuando el mayor se echó a reír, Sam se contagió al instante de su buen humor. Permanecieron en silencio un largo momento, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Sam soltó de pronto una especie de bufido, o de risa entrecortada, y Dean le miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, es que… Tú estás liado con un ángel y yo con un demonio. Nuestras vidas son muy raras, tío.

Los labios de Dean se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

\- No son exactamente la clase de parejas que le presentas a tus padres, ¿eh, Sammy?

Sólo de imaginarse la cara que habría puesto John Winchester en un caso semejante, les dio tal ataque de risa que acabaron doblados por la mitad, sujetándose el estómago con los brazos. Continuaron con la broma hasta el absurdo como sólo pueden hacerlo dos hermanos, llegando incluso a especular sobre cómo podrían haber sido las reuniones familiares navideñas, hasta que las carcajadas les dejaron sin aliento. E incluso después de haber dado por terminados los chistes, bastaba con que se mirasen a la cara para romper a reír histéricamente otra vez.

\- Oye, sólo para asegurarme- anunció Sam cuando por fin se calmaron-. Eres consciente de que ahora me voy a vengar por todas las veces que te metiste conmigo llamándome nenaza, ¿verdad?

Dean escondió la cara entre las manos con un exageradísimo quejido, inclinándose hacia delante mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza.

\- No, en serio- insistió Sam, sonriente-. Es que no te puedes hacer una idea. Te voy a estar dando el coñazo hasta el último de tus días, tío.

Su hermano se incorporó, asomando el rostro para mirarle de frente, y si el joven Winchester hubiera creído posible utilizar expresiones como “tierno” asociadas con Dean, habría dicho que era así como le estaba mirando.

\- Eso espero, Sammy- respondió con voz queda-. Eso espero.

Habían estado muy cerca de perderse mutuamente, demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad de ninguno de los dos. Y Dean, como siempre, había puesto la cuestión sobre la mesa sin mencionarla realmente. Parecía que ninguno era capaz de hablar después de eso, la emoción cerrándoles la garganta igual que un puño. Cada uno se dedicó a contemplar una esquina distinta de la habitación, como si de pronto el antiquísimo papel de la pared se hubiera convertido en algo fascinante. Sam fue el primero en reunir el valor para mirar a su hermano de nuevo:

\- Los dos hemos metido la pata a base de bien, ¿verdad?- le dijo en voz baja.

\- Y los dos teníamos parte de razón- respondió Dean-. No sé tú, pero yo me conformo con que aprendamos algo de todo esto. Tú y yo somos un equipo, Sam, por separado nos las dan todas juntas. Vamos a procurar que no se nos vuelva a olvidar, ¿vale?

\- Hecho.

Sam volvió a tumbarse despacio, a todas luces agotado, y Dean se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado que la conversación llegara a ser tan larga e intensa cuando su hermano aún no estaba recuperado. Le ayudó a acomodarse y se dispuso a dejarle tranquilo para que descansara.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio, Sam ya se había quedado dormido otra vez.

 

****

 

Era más o menos un secreto a voces en su pequeño grupo que Dean y Castiel pasaban todas las noches juntos, pero no parecía que a nadie le importara. Bobby no había hecho ningún comentario, aunque resultaba evidente que lo sabía, y Dean le agradecía enormemente su discreción. No era que pensara ocultar lo suyo con Cas, pero lo último que le apetecía era dar explicaciones. Incluso Ruby se había limitado a lanzarles alguna que otra mirada lasciva cuando estaban en la misma habitación, pero sin soltar ninguna broma de mal gusto.

Y aunque no hubiera sido así, a los dos les habría dado igual. Nada en absoluto podía enturbiar esas noches.

Dean se metió desnudo en la cama y se acercó a Castiel, que le esperaba tumbado sobre su estómago, con los brazos bajo la almohada. El ángel llevaba toda la semana leyendo y releyendo todos los libros que Bobby tenía en la casa, en busca de cualquier indicio acerca del último sello. También había estado intentando recibir revelación cada día, por si los otros ángeles habían descubierto algo. De no tratarse de un ser sobrenatural, habría caído agotado hacía mucho. Sin embargo, ni una sola vez había tratado de apremiar a Dean para que le preguntara a Sam por el libro que había encontrado, a pesar de la urgencia del asunto. El cazador se sintió algo culpable por no haber sacado el tema esa mañana, durante el rato que Sammy había estado consciente y con ganas de hablar, pero lo cierto era que se había sentido tan contento por ver a su hermano despierto que hasta se había olvidado del Apocalipsis.

\- ¿Estás bien?- susurró cerca del rostro de Cas- Pareces cansado.

\- Estoy bien- respondió, y estiró el cuello para besarle lánguidamente-. Los ángeles no sentimos cansancio.

\- Cuéntale eso a alguien que no te esté viendo la cara, amigo- le contradijo Dean con gentileza, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo-. Si no supiera que nunca duermes, diría que estás a punto de caer rendido.

Castiel sonrió sutilmente, y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

\- No es eso, es… frustración, supongo- respondió-. No hago más que mirar una y otra vez referencias que ya conocía de memoria antes, sólo por ver si se me ha pasado algo por alto. Mis superiores no han logrado localizar a los rebeldes, no hay ninguna señal, ningún indicio… Es como si el Apocalipsis se hubiera parado, pero todos sabemos que no es así. Y no consigo librarme de la sensación de que la guerra nos puede estallar en las manos en cualquier momento.

\- Siento no haberme acordado de preguntarle a Sam lo del libro.

\- No, eso no tiene importancia. Puede que incluso sea mejor así. Seguramente Sam habría querido levantarse y ayudar, con lo que habría podido sufrir una recaída. Es mejor dejarle en paz hasta que se recupere por completo.

Dean le sonrió, agradecido, y la mano que tenía apoyada en su cintura fue subiendo por su espalda, acariciándola lentamente en amplios círculos. Luego curvó los dedos y empezó a rascarle con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el ángel, curioso.

\- Si no lo sabes es que aún tienes mucho que aprender sobre el cuerpo humano, Cas- respondió-. Anda, relájate un poco.

Pero no le hacía falta insistir, porque Castiel ya estaba cerrando los ojos casi involuntariamente ante la sensación.

\- Mmmm. Es agradable- dijo.

\- Dímelo a mí.

Lo único que pretendía era ayudarle a aliviar la tensión acumulada durante tantas horas de búsqueda infructuosa, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto Cas empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos de satisfacción bajo sus manos. Esos sonidos enviaban oleadas de calor directamente a la entrepierna de Dean, y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, apartó las uñas de la piel del ángel y las sustituyó por sus labios, cubriéndole la espalda de ligeros besos que cada vez se iban haciendo más húmedos e insistentes.

Dean se habría apostado algo a que Cas no tenía ni idea de lo sensible que era esa zona del cuerpo, y no tardó en comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Rozó con los labios un punto concreto junto a un omóplato y a Castiel se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa, sus manos asomando por debajo de la almohada para crisparse sobre las sábanas. Escondiendo una sonrisa, Dean descendió hacia la cintura del ángel y trazó con la lengua toda la línea de su columna vertebral hasta la nuca. Castiel gimió, arqueando la espalda tan violentamente que despegó por completo su pecho del colchón.

\- Dean…- susurró con la voz rota, dándose la vuelta para besarle. El cazador atrapó su boca con urgencia, sintiendo que por más profundamente que le besara, nunca sería suficiente.

\- Dean, quiero que me…- murmuró Castiel contra sus labios-… que tú… ah… quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

El hombre tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y ponerse a contar los latidos desbocados de su corazón para retener un mínimo de control y no acabar la fiesta ahí mismo. Cas lo había dicho casi con timidez, con los ojos cerrados, como si hablara en contra de su voluntad pero no pudiera evitarlo. Y tal vez eso no debería resultarle tan erótico, pero así era.

Dean se levantó y fue hasta su mochila, dejada caer sobre un sillón en un rincón del cuarto. La registró con manos nerviosas hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en torno al pequeño tubo de lubricante que había comprado, siguiendo un impulso, el día que fue al pueblo a por las plantas medicinales. Lo había escondido en el fondo de la mochila y desde entonces había estado tratando de reunir el valor para sacar el tema, sin conseguir otra cosa más que sentirse espantosamente ridículo. Pero Dios, cómo lo deseaba.

Cogió también un condón y cuando se giró hacia la cama, Castiel le estaba observando incorporado sobre un codo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación pero, aparte de eso, no había el menor rastro de aprensión, miedo o tan siquiera nervios en su rostro. Confiaba plenamente en Dean, y lo mostraba.

El cazador sintió una intensa emoción estrechándole la garganta. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dejó las cosas en la mesilla de noche y se tendió sobre Castiel para besarle con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que era.

\- ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta?- susurró el ángel.

\- No, quédate así- contestó Dean en el mismo tono-. Quiero verte.

Se tomó su tiempo en prepararle, obligándose a ir despacio a pesar de la urgencia que sentía, porque la mera idea de causarle algún dolor le resultaba insoportable. Y después ya no tuvo que esforzarse por ser paciente, porque cuando encontró ese punto mágico del que tanto había oído hablar, la reacción de Castiel fue algo que Dean podría haber pasado horas contemplando. La imagen del ángel meciendo las caderas en perfecta sincronización con los dedos de Dean, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la garganta expuesta y vulnerable mientras de ella salía una sarta de gemidos incoherentes, estaba destinada a monopolizar sus fantasías para el resto de su vida. Tan cautivado se sentía que casi se olvidó de la verdadera finalidad de aquellas caricias, y tuvo que ser Castiel quien se lo recordara.

\- Dean…- jadeó-. Estoy listo. Por favor…

Hicieron el amor sin prisas, moviéndose lentamente y mirándose a los ojos todo el tiempo. El placer de estar unido a él de un modo tan íntimo era increíblemente intenso, pero no tenía comparación con la emoción que le iba creciendo dentro del pecho y le hacía sentir como si la piel le quedara estrecha y el corazón le fuera a estallar. Cuando comprendió lo que significaba sintió un terror como nunca había experimentado antes, ni siquiera en el infierno. Pero ya había abierto la puerta y no podía volver a cerrarla. No podía seguir huyendo.

Tenía que aceptar que se había enamorado de Castiel en cuerpo y alma.

De repente fue incapaz de seguir mirándose en esos enormes ojos rebosantes de fe, azules como si guardaran la promesa de un cielo que Dean no merecía. Enterró el rostro en su hombro y se concentró en encontrar el ángulo perfecto para seguir rozando ese lugar especial en cada embestida. Sintiendo que estaba cerca, deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar al ángel, y en apenas unos segundos le tenía retorciéndose debajo de él sin control, mientras de su garganta escapaba un gemido largo, grave y ronco. Dean no tardó en seguirle y después se quedaron abrazados durante largo rato, incapaces de moverse o hablar, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Con el rostro apoyado sobre el hombro de Cas, mirando hacia fuera, Dean trataba de asimilar la revelación que acababa de tener. Aún seguía asustado, pero la parte de él que siempre había soñado con que le ocurriera algo parecido comenzaba a ponerse de puntillas para intentar hacerse oír. Lo tenía difícil con aquella vocecilla tímida y enronquecida por la falta de uso, especialmente para conseguir que se la escuchara por encima del barullo que formaban todos sus temores, más acostumbrados a gritar que ella. Especialmente el más viejo de todos, el Miedo a Perder las Cosas Buenas.

Pero Dean ya estaba más que harto de tener miedo.

Lo que sentía era demasiado hermoso, demasiado especial para permitir que se lo arruinaran sus viejas neuras. Era lo más importante que le había sucedido jamás, y no estaba dispuesto a echarlo a perder.

Se incorporó lo justo para poder mirar a Castiel a la cara, pensando que debía decírselo. Era lo normal en un caso así, ¿verdad? Cuando uno estaba seguro de que quería a alguien, tenía que hacérselo saber. Y Dean quería que Cas supiera que le amaba. Incluso necesitaba que lo supiera.

Sin embargo, las palabras no salían. Era igual que si hubiera perdido la voz. La última vez que Dean le había dicho “te quiero” a alguien, tenía cuatro años y esa persona era su madre. Sencillamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Cas… yo…

Las razones por las que una persona llegaba a enamorarse siempre habían sido un misterio para Dean, quizá porque no parecía haber razón alguna. La mayoría de la gente se acababa enamorando de quien menos esperaba, a veces incluso de alguien con quien formaba una pareja absurda e incongruente. Pero en ese momento, en aquella noche concreta y en aquel preciso instante, entendió por qué su corazón había elegido amar a Castiel a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Porque entonces el ángel, levantando una mano para acariciarle el rostro con ternura, acabó con su lucha interna de un plumazo:

\- Lo sé, Dean- le dijo-. Yo también.

 

Capítulo 9

 

En cuanto vio que Sam estaba mejor, Ruby anunció que se marchaba.

\- Puede que vosotros ya no estéis interesados en Lilith- dijo mientras metía su mochila en el maletero del coche que Bobby le había prestado-, pero yo todavía tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa puta, y me la pienso cobrar. Y sólo para que conste, creo que cometéis un error al subestimarla.

\- No se trata de eso, Ruby- trató de explicarle Sam, entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz matutina-. Sabemos que Lilith sigue siendo peligrosa y antes o después acabaremos con ella. Pero ahora mismo lo más urgente es impedir que se abra el último sello. Tenemos que ocuparnos primero de esos ángeles.

\- Razón de más para que yo me las pire, entonces- replicó ella, cerrando el compartimento con un sonoro golpe-. Si la cosa va de ángeles, no contéis conmigo. Esa no es mi liga, encanto.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, ir a por Lilith tú sola?

Dean salió de la casa en ese momento, con cara de sueño y una taza de café en las manos, pero incluso sin estar despierto del todo percibió el deje de preocupación que adornaba la voz de su hermano. No hizo ningún comentario, pero clavó la mirada en la nuca de Sam con tanta insistencia que estaba seguro de que el otro hombre podía sentirla. Bajó los escalones del porche y se situó junto a él, como una especie de silenciosa escolta.

Ruby se echó el pelo hacia atrás con coquetería y le dedicó a Sam una sonrisa descarada y seductora.

\- Tranquilo, cariño- respondió, y por la manera en que su hermano cambió el peso de una pierna a otra Dean adivinó que se sentía incómodo porque él la hubiera oído llamarle así. Y también, que Ruby lo había hecho a propósito-. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

La demonio caminó hasta la puerta del conductor con un sensual contoneo de caderas, la abrió y, antes de meterse en el coche, se volvió hacia Sam y le lanzó un beso. Luego gruñó algo que a lo mejor podría haber sido una despedida en dirección a Dean y entró en el vehículo, consiguiendo arrancar el motor al tercer intento.

Los hermanos Winchester se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba dejando atrás una estela de polvo. Sam no parecía inclinado a moverse de allí por el momento, y desde luego Dean no tenía intención de dejarle solo, de modo que ahí se quedaron, inmóviles como dos estatuas. Cuando el silencio pasó de cómodo a absurdo, el mayor decidió que ya era hora de romperlo.

\- Oye, Sam…

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- No estarás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

El aludido volvió la cara hacia su hermano con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Tú vas puesto de algo o qué?

\- Eh, que eres tú el que está aquí plantado mirando al horizonte como Lassie cuando su dueño se iba al colegio.

\- Vete a la mierda. No, no estoy enamorado de ella, Dean, es sólo que…

Se interrumpió, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que realmente quería decir. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, mientras su hermano esperaba pacientemente, y al final añadió:

\- Creo que la voy a echar de menos un poco.

Encogió los hombros como si intentara enterrar la cabeza entre ellos, seguramente preparándose para el ataque de furia e insultos que esperaba de Dean. Pero por supuesto, Sam no podía saber que su hermano se había levantado esa mañana enamorado, feliz y satisfecho después de una gloriosa noche de sexo. Dean se limitó a considerar esa respuesta durante unos momentos, totalmente tranquilo.

\- La tía los tiene bien puestos, eso hay que reconocérselo- fue su contestación, todavía mirando hacia la carretera.

Sam abrió unos ojos como platos al oírle, mirándole como si estuviera tratando de decidir qué hacer primero, si echarle agua bendita o clavarle cualquier cosa de plata que hubiera cerca.

\- Eh… sí, es verdad.

\- Y de ella se podrán decir muchas cosas- continuó Dean-, pero está claro que a ti siempre te ha sido leal.

\- Eso también- asintió Sam, que todavía observaba a su hermano con una expresión suspicaz pero mucho más relajado, como si entendiera demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió, decidido a no mirarle los dientes al caballo que le acababan de regalar, y girando el rostro hacia donde miraba Dean, al recodo del camino por el que habían visto doblar el coche de Ruby y desaparecer, esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

\- Y además es realmente espectacular en la cama- añadió como de pasada.

\- ¡Sammy, por Dios, que estoy desayunando!

Su hermano se echó a reír.

\- Te aguantas. No haber empezado tú hablando de lo bien que te va con Castiel.

Dean le miró con una expresión que gritaba “peligro” en al menos cinco idiomas.

\- Sammy, ¿seguro que quieres entrar en ese tipo de guerra conmigo? ¿Estás seguro de verdad?

\- ¡No!- se apresuró a desanimarle Sam-. ¡No, no, ni de coña! ¡Tú ganas!

 

****

 

Castiel levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador cuando Dean y Sam entraron en la habitación, riendo y bromeando. Los observó con afecto, alegrándose de ver a Dean tan feliz por haber recuperado a su hermano. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bobby, que estaba sentado a su lado consultando informes meteorológicos, también les dirigía una sonrisa paternal.

\- Bueno- comenzó Dean, frotándose las manos mientras se acercaba a la mesa-, hora de empezar a trabajar, ¿no?

\- ¿Te ha servido de algo esa web?- le preguntó Sam a Castiel, sentándose enfrente-. Eso fue lo único que encontré en relación al último sello, y me temo que no es muy útil.

\- Al contrario- respondió el ángel-. De hecho, creo que ya sé qué es lo que buscamos.

\- ¿En serio?- se asombró Sam.

Castiel giró el portátil para que los demás pudieran ver la pantalla y señaló un punto en ella con un dedo.

\- Esta frase de aquí- indicó-, cuando dice “Escogerá a su víctima de entre el cielo y la tierra”, me resultaba familiar.

\- Esa fue la única parte que llegué a entender- asintió el menor de los Winchester-. Por eso sabía que Lilith no podía ser, según eso ningún demonio podría ser el último sello. Pero luego, todo eso de “pero no le pertenecerá” y “alimentará el río de sus enemigos” no tenía sentido para mí. Y el problema es que la web tan sólo recoge la cita, pero no da ninguna información sobre el libro al que pertenece. Ni el título ni el autor.

\- Eso es porque no tiene ni título ni autor conocido- respondió el ángel-. Esa frase no es la única que procede del mismo manuscrito. Hay otras referencias, y aunque estabas en lo cierto al suponer que su verdadero sentido se ha perdido al traducir, aun así creo reconocerlas. Lo que buscamos no es un libro en realidad, es algo muchísimo más antiguo.

\- ¿Cómo de antiguo?

\- Babilonio.

Sam silbó.

\- Vaya. No me extraña que esté mal traducido.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza, notando cómo la mirada de Dean alternaba entre él y su hermano igual que si estuviera en un partido de tenis. No necesitó telepatía para adivinar que se alegraba de ver que Sam y él habían encontrado un terreno común, aunque ese terreno fuera el hecho de que ambos eran, por ponerlo en palabras que Dean usaría, un par de empollones.

\- Debería haberlo imaginado- añadió Cas-. Esta clase de magia negra no se ha visto sobre la tierra desde hace milenios. El origen del manuscrito del que hablamos es tan oscuro que ni siquiera nosotros lo conocemos a ciencia cierta. Se cree que fue compilado por uno de los ángeles que cayeron con Lucifer.

Tres pares de cejas arqueadas en señal de asombro le respondieron.

\- No sé vosotros- intervino Bobby-, pero me da la impresión de que lo vamos a tener jodido para encontrar una traducción decente.

\- No vamos a necesitarla- contestó Castiel-. Sé dónde está el original.

Al oír eso Dean se incorporó en la silla, súbitamente alerta, borrando por completo de su cara todo rastro del aburrimiento que la conversación estaba empezando a producirle.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Vamos a buscarlo.

\- Creo que sería más sencillo si fuese yo solo, Dean- objetó el ángel, pero el cazador no le dejó dar más explicaciones.

\- De eso nada. Una cosa así la estarán buscando todos los demonios que hay sobre la tierra. ¿Qué pasa si te topas con otro grupito como el que te envió de vuelta a casa, eh?

Castiel le miró esbozando una leve sonrisa, conmovido por su preocupación.

\- Dean, créeme, ningún demonio podría entrar en el archivo secreto del Vaticano.

Bobby soltó un bufido y los dos Winchester se quedaron mirando al ángel, parpadeando como si acabaran de hacerles una foto con un flash muy intenso.

\- ¿Has dicho el… archivo secreto del Vaticano?- repitió Sam lentamente, con ojos chispeantes que traicionaban sus pensamientos. No había duda de que el joven estaba imaginando lo que sería poder entrar allí y tener acceso a los tesoros de conocimiento que encerraba. Ya empezaba a abrir la boca para pedirle a Castiel que le dejara acompañarle cuando Dean le interrumpió:

\- ¿En serio te vas a colar en el archivo secreto del Vaticano? ¿Pero tú qué eres, el James Bond del cielo o qué?

Castiel le miró extrañado, con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido, sin entender la referencia. Sam se volvió hacia su hermano, levantando una ceja con cierto desdén.

\- Límpiate la baba, anda.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar, el que casi se corre sólo de pensar en todos esos libros.

\- Capullo.

\- Zorra.

El tono afectuoso con que se insultaban desmentía la aparente dureza de sus palabras, y Castiel les observó maravillado. Esa clase de sutilezas era lo que siempre le había resultado más complicado de entender en los humanos. Para los ángeles, comunicarse no era un acto de voluntad sino un reflejo. Él y sus hermanos estaban siempre conectados, percibían hasta el más pequeño detalle del ánimo de los demás sin utilizar palabras, entonaciones o lenguaje corporal. Pero los humanos combinaban la comunicación verbal con la no verbal de manera tan compleja que desafiaba su entendimiento. Aun así, comprendía lo suficiente como para apreciar lo mucho que habían avanzado los Winchester en el camino hacia la total recuperación del vínculo que les unía, y el efecto tan positivo que eso estaba teniendo en los dos. En Sam la oscuridad había retrocedido considerablemente, pero el alma de Dean prácticamente refulgía, hermosa y serena como Castiel nunca la había visto antes.

Su viaje a Roma no tendría por qué llevarle más de unas horas, pero el ángel decidió que a los hermanos les haría mucho bien tener un par de días para ellos solos, para continuar reforzando esos lazos. Estar separado de Dean era lo último que quería hacer, pero si lo que obtenía a cambio era ver esa brillante sonrisa de felicidad en su cara más a menudo, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. Además, eso le daría la opción de investigar algo más acerca del paradero de los rebeldes.

\- No voy a “colarme” allí, como tú dices- explicó, tratando de responder a la parte de la pregunta que había entendido-. El responsable del archivo es un hombre de fe, y también un cazador. Está al tanto de nuestra presencia en la tierra y de lo que está ocurriendo. Podéis creerme, vuestra preocupación no es necesaria. Es el lugar mejor protegido contra demonios de toda la tierra.

\- De los demonios sí, pero ¿y si se dejan caer por allí los otros ángeles?- protestó Dean.

\- En ese caso, estarán más interesados en matarte a ti que a mí. Sigue existiendo una profecía que te señala como el destinado a impedir el Apocalipsis, Dean. Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr.

El cazador no parecía conforme todavía, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Bobby le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo y cuando Dean le miró, meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Afortunadamente, ambos hermanos respetaban lo suficiente al otro hombre como para dar la conversación por terminada.

 

****

 

No era la primera vez que un ángel le visitaba en sueños, pero la novedad en esta ocasión era que se trataba de uno que no conocía.

\- Hola, Dean.

El cazador miró al recién llegado de arriba abajo. Su anfitrión, si es que realmente había tomado un anfitrión humano y no estaba simplemente proyectando una imagen para que Dean pudiera comunicarse con él, era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, alto y de porte aristocrático, y vestía un traje azul con raya diplomática que claramente estaba hecho a medida. Tenía el cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, los ojos verdes, unas manos elegantes y cuidadas que no habían realizado jamás un trabajo pesado, y la pose tranquila y autoritaria de quien está acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- espetó Dean, intencionadamente brusco.

\- Me llamo Barael- respondió el ángel, con un pulcro acento británico-. Puede que hayas oído hablar de mí.

Dean enderezó la espalda e irguió la cabeza, como si le hubieran insultado.

\- Tú eres el hijo de puta que torturó a Cas- siseó con rabia.

\- Ah, eso- contestó Barael, sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento-. Digamos que aquello fue un mal necesario. Claro que al final no sirvió de nada, ¿no es así? Entre él y tú conseguisteis arruinarlo todo.

\- Afortunadamente.

\- No, Dean. Temporalmente.

El cazador contuvo sus ganas de darle una ácida respuesta para no darle la satisfacción de ver que podía irritarle. En lugar de eso, decidió tratar de provocarle a su vez, para ver si era capaz de soltarle la lengua.

\- ¿Y a qué has venido, a presumir como los malos de los dibujos animados? ¿Me vas a contar cómo te vas a apoderar del mundo con un plan tan genial que seremos incapaces de evitarlo?

El ángel comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Dean, con paso lento y majestuoso y la espalda tan recta como si hubiera aprendido a andar con tres libros en equilibrio sobre la cabeza.

\- He venido por curiosidad- respondió-. Llevo más de un año oyendo hablar de ti y nada más que de ti, Dean Winchester. El elegido, el paladín de las huestes del cielo, el hombre justo que inició el Apocalipsis y que supuestamente le pondrá fin… Y por si eso no fuera bastante, ahora también eres el humano que ha conseguido que uno de mis hermanos caiga tan bajo como para revolcarse contigo en el barro del que procedes. Tienes que entenderlo, tenía que ver por mí mismo qué es lo que te hace tan especial.

Ignorando deliberadamente el insulto, Dean abrió los brazos para luego dejarlos caer a los costados de su cuerpo, con los labios fruncidos en un gesto de fingida indiferencia.

\- Soy así de fascinante, qué le vamos a hacer.

El ángel emitió una risa casi silenciosa, más burlona que otra cosa.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Bueno, ya me has visto- añadió Dean-. ¿Querías decir algo más, o puedo volver a dormir en paz? Tengo que levantarme temprano, ¿sabes? Y las ojeras me sientan fatal.

\- De hecho, quería preguntarte una cosa, si no te importa- contestó Barael, deteniendo su deambular justo frente a Dean, mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Tengo alternativa?

Barael casi sonrió.

\- Realmente estás convencido de que vais a ganar, ¿verdad?

\- Eso puedes jurarlo por tus preciosas alitas, tío. Os vamos a dar tantas patadas en el culo que no podréis volver a sentaros nunca más.

\- Ya veo. Y dime, Dean, ¿qué crees que ocurrirá después?

El cazador frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

\- Supongamos que tienes razón y nos vencéis- elaboró Barael-. Yo muero, los que me han seguido también, Lucifer no es liberado… ¿Qué crees que va a suceder luego? ¿Acaso piensas que tú y Castiel os vais a ir a vivir felices para siempre en una casita con jardín? ¿O que él os acompañará a ti y a tu hermano en vuestro “negocio familiar”, viajando en el asiento trasero de tu querido coche?

Se echó a reír sin levantar la voz, con esa afectación propia de la gente a la que le han enseñado desde la infancia a ser discreta, pero a los oídos de Dean sonó tan siniestra como el aullido de un hombre lobo.

\- Siento mucho reventar tu pequeña burbuja de felicidad, muchacho, pero eso no va a ocurrir- añadió-. No, espera, eso no es del todo cierto. En realidad no lo siento en absoluto.

Dean se limitó a mirarle con fijeza, esperando a que continuara mientras una sensación fría se alojaba en la boca de su estómago. No le daría la satisfacción de preguntar. No lo haría.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llaman allí arriba a lo que Castiel está haciendo contigo, Dean? Lujuria. Es uno de los pecados más graves que un ángel puede llegar a cometer. ¿De veras crees que le pasarían por alto algo así, aunque se convirtiera en un héroe ayudando a impedir el Apocalipsis? No, mi iluso amigo, nada de eso. Cuando la guerra termine, si gana el bando de los ángeles, Castiel será juzgado y ejecutado.

\- Que lo intenten- le retó Dean, forzando las palabras a través de las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas. Avanzó un paso hasta adentrarse en el espacio personal de Barael, desafiándole con la mirada.

\- Oh, no me digas que piensas tratar de detenerles. ¡Pero qué romántico por tu parte, Dean! ¡Me conmueves! Sin embargo… ¿has tenido en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que ni tú ni ningún ser humano tiene poder para matar a un ángel?

\- Ya veremos- contestó el cazador-. De momento ensayaré contigo para encontrar una manera.

\- Vaya, estoy realmente impresionado- se burló Barael-. Ya veremos dónde queda esa bravuconería cuando vengan a por él y tú no puedas impedirlo. Cuando tengas que ver cómo se lo llevan hacia su muerte, sabiendo que todo lo que va a ocurrirle es por ti.

El hecho de estar soñando no impidió que Dean sintiera frío en todo el cuerpo al oírle. Trató de disimular el temblor que le agitaba, pero era tan violento que no pudo evitar cruzar los brazos sobre su estómago, sujetándose los costados con fuerza. Se dijo que tenía que ser mentira, un truco de ese hijo de puta para desestabilizarse, pero el recuerdo de Anna y de cómo Cas y Uriel habían recibido órdenes de matarla, sólo por haber elegido volverse humana, se coló inoportunamente en sus intentos de razonar consigo mismo.

¿Y si Barael decía la verdad? ¿Y si Cas tenía que morir sólo porque él no había dejado de insistir hasta que se habían convertido en amantes? El mero hecho de imaginarlo le hizo sentir como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido de debajo de sus pies de repente. No, no podía ser. Era demasiado cruel.

Desde que tenía uso de razón Dean había asumido el hecho de que nunca habría nadie especial en su vida aparte de su familia. Había perdido por completo la esperanza de llegar a sentir de esa manera por nadie, pero entonces apareció Castiel y le destrozó por completo todos los esquemas, uno por uno y sin piedad. Cas no sólo le había dado los momentos más felices que recordaba haber tenido en muchísimo tiempo, sino que además le había hecho sentirse entero por primera vez desde que regresara del infierno. Le había devuelto la vida en muchos sentidos, no sólo el literal. ¿Cómo iba a considerarse eso un crimen?

\- En realidad es muy triste, si lo piensas- insistió entonces el ángel-. Tantos siglos de leal servicio a Dios y así se lo agradecen. Pero ésa es la clase de misericordia que puedes esperar del cielo, Dean. ¿Estás seguro de que luchas para el bando correcto?

Entonces despertó de repente, sacudido por unas manos que le agarraban de los hombros y una conocida voz que le llamaba con urgencia.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean!

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Cas inclinado sobre él, apenas visible en la penumbra del cuarto.

 

****

Castiel había presentido que algo iba mal a pesar de la distancia, y había regresado tan deprisa como había podido. Al llegar había encontrado a Dean sudando y murmurando en sueños, con el rostro contraído de dolor y rabia.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era?- le preguntó, preocupado, en cuanto comprobó que estaba completamente despierto. Alguien le había visitado en su sueño, eso era evidente, y Castiel tenía la fuerte sospecha de que sabía quién.

Dean se incorporó agarrándose a los brazos del ángel, asiéndole con tanta fuerza que prácticamente le clavaba los dedos en la carne.

\- ¿Es verdad que te van a matar por mi culpa?- soltó bruscamente.

Castiel le miró frunciendo el ceño, sin entender nada.

\- Dean, tranquilízate- le pidió-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Barael?

El cazador respiraba a grandes bocanadas, como un caballo desbocado. Soltó los brazos de Castiel y sacó las piernas de debajo de las mantas, sentándose en el borde de la cama con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Luego se levantó y fue hacia el aseo para echarse agua en la cara.

Cas esperó pacientemente hasta que terminó, acompañándole con la mirada en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando el hombre volvió, secándose el rostro con una toalla, estaba más tranquilo pero todavía había en sus ojos un destello angustiado.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Dean?

\- Dime una cosa, Cas. ¿Qué va a pasar después de la guerra? ¿Es cierto que si ganamos te castigarán por lo que hay entre tú y yo?

Castiel sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Debería haber imaginado que si Barael tenía la menor oportunidad de llegar hasta Dean, le acicatearía con eso. Cualquiera que se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar algo sobre el cazador sabría que para lastimarle de verdad había que atacarle por dos puntos: el miedo a perder a sus seres queridos y el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aparentemente, Barael había hecho los deberes. Con un solo movimiento había conseguido cubrir ambos flancos.

Castiel habría dado cualquier cosa por mantener a Dean en la ignorancia. Él vivía con esa espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza desde que Abdiel se lo había insinuado cuando estuvo en el cielo, pero el hombre no tenía por qué saberlo. Dean ya llevaba una carga demasiado grande sobre sus hombros sin tener que preocuparse por el futuro de Castiel. Pero le había prometido que no habría más mentiras ni más secretos entre ellos, así que sólo había una manera posible de responder a su pregunta: con la verdad.

\- Dean, si me ocurriese algo, no sería por tu culpa. Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, tú no eres responsable de mis actos.

\- Entonces es cierto- replicó el cazador, tragando saliva con dificultad-. ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?

\- Decírtelo no habría cambiado la situación, Dean.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿No se te ocurrió que si hubiera sabido las consecuencias que tendría todo esto, habría mantenido las manos quietas?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, nervioso.

\- ¡Podríamos haber seguido como al principio, Cas!- continuó-. ¡Puede que lo de acostarnos sea genial, pero no vale la pena sacrificar tu vida, joder!

Si no hubieran estado tratando un tema tan serio, Castiel habría podido sonreír enternecido al oír eso. En el fondo todos los seres humanos, incluso los más liberales, tenían asimilado el concepto de que el sexo era algo sucio y pecaminoso. No entendían que, como cualquier otro don de Dios, podía ser sublime o abyecto dependiendo de cómo decidieran utilizarlo.

\- Dean, sexo y lujuria no son sinónimos. Si Barael se ha referido a la… parte física de nuestra relación es porque no es capaz de concebir la idea de que yo pueda tener verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, sentimientos profundos. Pero lo que tú y yo hacemos no es lujuria. Ése no es el problema.

\- Pero hay un problema- repitió el hombre, deteniéndose para mirarle. En la luz engañosa de justo antes del amanecer, apenas se podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro.

Castiel le tendió una mano.

\- Ven, siéntate, por favor. Te lo explicaré.

Despacio, como hipnotizado, Dean obedeció, y cuando le tuvo junto a él, el ángel continuó hablando.

\- Ya no soy el mismo que era antes- admitió-. Durante milenios he sido un soldado, y siempre había obedecido las órdenes sin plantearme su moralidad. No necesitaba entender los motivos, me bastaba con creer que estaba cumpliendo la voluntad de Dios. Pero conocerte me ha cambiado, Dean, me ha hecho ver la realidad de otra forma. Y antes de que empieces a sentirte culpable por ello, déjame decirte que no lo eres. No se trata de algo que tú hayas hecho, o sobre lo que tuvieras ningún control. Simplemente ocurrió. Me enamoré de ti y empecé a entender a los humanos a través de ese sentimiento. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no puedo evitar las dudas, la necesidad de conocer los verdaderos motivos que hay tras las órdenes. Eso es algo que un ángel no se puede permitir.

\- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Dean, con los dientes apretados-. No sé tú, pero nada de lo que has dicho me parece un pecado tan grave como para merecer un castigo.

\- No es tan simple como eso- le insistió Castiel con suavidad, cubriendo con su mano una de las de Dean-. Hay una razón por la que los ángeles no tenemos libre albedrío. El poder que ostentamos es muy grande, mucho más de lo que has visto hasta ahora. Resucitar a alguien o doblegar el tiempo… eso sólo son pequeños ejemplos. Te hablo de destruir pueblos enteros con un pensamiento, de dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Un poder semejante sólo puede mantenerse bajo control cuando el ser que lo tiene no puede ni quiere emplearlo por su cuenta. Pero yo ya no soy así, Dean. Sé que antes o después empezaría a usar mi poder para lo que yo creyera justo. Luego lo utilizaría para mis propios fines. Y al final acabaría convirtiéndome en alguien no muy distinto del propio Lucifer.

Dean negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- No. No te creo. Tú no eres así.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- le retó Castiel- Puede que ahora no lo sea, pero eso podría cambiar. Aunque me haga el propósito de no utilizar nunca mi poder, ¿qué pasará cuando estés herido de gravedad o en peligro? ¿Cómo esperas que en ese caso no recurra a todo cuanto tenga a mi alcance para salvarte? ¿O a Sam, sabiendo lo que significa para ti? Después de eso, ¿cómo podría limitarme a ayudaros sólo a vosotros dos cuando podría estar salvando a otras personas inocentes? Dime, Dean, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en empezar a pensar que si estoy haciendo tanto bien por la gente, merezco alguna recompensa para mí?

Dean se levantó otra vez, como si necesitara poner espacio de por medio entre él y las palabras que salían de la boca de Castiel. El ángel notaba su confusión y su temor, sentía que quería negar todo lo que estaba oyendo pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que era una posibilidad real.

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte morir cuando llegara tu hora?- continuó Castiel, con la voz teñida de emoción-. ¿Cómo podría, sabiendo que en cuanto entraras en el cielo ya no volvería a verte jamás? Porque puedes estar seguro de que si me rebelo y me quedo aquí, no me permitirán volver nunca. No, Dean. Desafiaría las leyes de la vida y de la muerte con tal de mantenerte a mi lado. Aunque eso terminara por convertirme en un monstruo.

\- Yo no voy a ir al cielo, Cas- contestó Dean con dificultad.

\- Sí que irás- le contradijo el ángel, poniéndose en pie a su vez. Caminó hasta él y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, dejando que sus ojos le mostraran la fe que tenía en él-. Claro que irás. Es el único lugar al que te corresponde ir, Dean.

Aparentemente ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Dean, que ya no pudo soportarlo más y besó a Castiel con desesperación.

\- Me niego a aceptarlo- susurró después de separarse-. No voy a permitir que esos capullos engreídos vengan a juzgarte por algo que nunca podrán entender, Cas. Tiene que haber otra alternativa.

El ángel suspiró y le dio la espalda, incapaz de ver el breve destello de esperanza que sabía que surgiría en la mirada de Dean cuando respondiera, sólo para desaparecer al cabo de unos segundos.

\- En realidad sí la hay. Podría renunciar a mi Gracia y caer. Pero si lo hago, renaceré como humano en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin ningún recuerdo de lo que era antes. Puede que nunca llegaras a encontrarme, y aunque lo hicieras…

\- Serías un niño- terminó Dean por él.

Castiel asintió pesadamente, abrumado por la intensa decepción que sentía emanar del hombre en oleadas.

\- ¿Entonces… ya está?- continuó Dean con la voz rota, dando la vuelta hasta situarse frente a Castiel-. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay ninguna esperanza?

\- No lo sé, Dean- respondió, con toda la honestidad que poseía-. Las únicas órdenes que he desobedecido procedían de un traidor, así que en realidad mi falta no es tan grave. Además, ya no sé hasta qué punto la manera férrea que tenía Zachariah de gobernarnos coincide con la voluntad de Dios. Hay una parte de mí que se niega a aceptar la idea de que mi Padre favorezca esa clase de tiranía. Dean, creo… creo que tal vez éste sea el momento de tener fe.

\- ¿Fe en qué? ¿En que te perdonarán y te dejarán volver al redil?

Castiel suspiró, notando el resentimiento que pincelaba la voz del hombre.

\- Si eso fuese posible, entonces habría una esperanza de volver a encontrarnos en el futuro- le dijo, tratando de aplacarle. Entendía los motivos de su frustración, y habría dado lo que fuera por evitársela, pero lo cierto era que no tenía otra cosa que ofrecer. Y estaba claro que no era suficiente.

\- Pero aun así te irías, ¿verdad?- insistió Dean amargamente, confirmando lo que el ángel pensaba-. De un modo u otro, incluso en el mejor de los casos, cuando acabe esta guerra te perderé, ¿no es cierto?

Con el corazón en un puño, Castiel asintió. Entonces el cazador se apartó de él, volviéndose hacia la pared.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes de que me enamorase de ti?- preguntó en un susurro, con los brazos tensos y los puños apretados. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse entero, pero en realidad se caía a pedazos, y el ángel sintió que también a él se le rompía algo por dentro. Una cosa era saber lo que Dean sentía por él y otra muy distinta oírle decirlo en voz alta. Nunca se había atrevido a esperar que Dean correspondiese a sus sentimientos, pero lo hacía, y descubrirlo había sido para Castiel como el más maravilloso de los regalos.

\- Porque no quería resignarme- contestó despacio-. Cada día pienso en ello una y otra vez, diciéndome a mí mismo que tiene que haber una manera, que sólo tengo que encontrarla. Yo…- se interrumpió con un suspiro, sintiendo que le flaqueaban las fuerzas-. Supongo que sencillamente he sido egoísta. No sabía cómo renunciar a ti.

La línea de los hombros de Dean se hundió un poco más, como si el peso de las emociones que estaba sintiendo fuera demasiado para él.

\- Creo que yo tampoco voy a saber hacerlo, Cas- respondió con voz temblorosa, y aunque Castiel no podía verle la cara, no era difícil adivinar la clase de sentimientos que la atravesaban.

\- Dean…- le suplicó Castiel con tristeza, acercándose a él poco a poco-. No puedes permitir que esto debilite tu decisión de impedir el Apocalipsis. Eso es lo que Barael pretendía al contártelo, y si lo consigue, perderemos mucho más de lo que tenemos ahora. Esto es… es más importante que nosotros dos, Dean.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder decirlo, porque aunque su razón entendía la verdad de esas palabras, todo su ser le gritaba que en realidad no había nada más importante que ese amor. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esa dualidad y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarla.

\- Créeme- siguió diciendo, luchando contra la desesperación que le invadía-, si hubiera una manera de quedarme contigo, lo abandonaría todo sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero por más que pienso en ello no la encuentro, Dean. No creo que la haya.

Entonces Dean se dio la vuelta de repente, y sujetando el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos, le besó con fiereza. Fue un beso brutal y posesivo, hambriento, que más que una caricia era una declaración de intenciones.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

Volvió a besarle y Castiel le respondió con la misma urgencia. Un segundo después estaban arrancándose mutuamente la ropa, con rabia, como si creyeran que la violencia del choque podría fundirlos en uno solo para no tener que separarse nunca. Besos como mordiscos, caricias que arañaban, nada era suficiente. Cas dio con su espalda en la pared, impulsado por la fuerza con que Dean se apretó contra él y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Puso sus labios sobre el punto donde latía el pulso del ángel y éste sintió la sangre fluir hasta la capa externa de la piel, agolpándose bajo la boca del hombre como si respondiera a su llamada. La idea de que le estuviera marcando como suyo, reclamándole, le provocó un involuntario estremecimiento de placer en todo el cuerpo, y sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Dean con ansiedad.

Ni siquiera llegaron hasta la cama. Dean le hizo volverse y le tomó allí mismo, con los preliminares justos y de pie, las manos del ángel apoyadas sobre la pared para afianzarse contra la rudeza de sus embestidas. No había en lo que hacían ni el más leve rastro de la ternura que habían compartido la vez anterior, pero ninguno de los dos la deseaba. El miedo a lo que les esperaba en el futuro era como una fiebre que se hubiera apoderado de ellos, y ésa parecía la única manera de exorcizarlo. Los gemidos de animal herido que Castiel emitía se mezclaban con la incesante letanía de “mío, mío, mío” que Dean derramaba en su oído como si fueran las palabras de un hechizo de protección, entonado al ritmo frenético con que chocaban sus cuerpos.

Al final, cayeron exhaustos al suelo, hechos un ovillo el uno sobre el otro y con los brazos de Dean rodeando a su ángel con firmeza, apretándole contra su pecho. No dijeron nada y ninguno de los dos intentó que el otro le mirase a la cara, pero Dean no se decidió a soltar a Castiel hasta mucho después de que hubieran recuperado el aliento, cuando el sol ya había ascendido lo suficiente como para iluminar la habitación entera con su luz blanca e implacable.

 

****

 

Castiel había traído consigo del Vaticano una memoria flash que le había entregado el responsable del archivo secreto. Sam la conectó a su portátil y abrió uno por uno los archivos que contenían el escaneado en alta resolución de los documentos que el ángel había ido a buscar allí.

\- Aquí, esta sección- indicó Cas, señalando una de las ventanas. Sam la amplió y los demás se inclinaron sobre sus hombros para contemplar los trazos de la antiquísima escritura que cubría por completo la pantalla.

\- La parte en que habla del último sello comienza aquí- les explicó, siguiendo con el dedo las líneas a medida que iba traduciendo-. Lo que en la versión de la página web estaba expresado como “Escogerá a su víctima de entre el cielo y la tierra, pero no le pertenecerá”, dice en realidad “La víctima escogida habitará entre la tierra y el cielo, pero no pertenecerá a ninguno de los dos”

\- No es muy distinto, en realidad- comentó Dean.

\- Lo cierto es que sí lo es- respondió Castiel-. Significa que la víctima del sacrificio, en términos de poder, tiene que ser más que un ser humano, pero menos que un ángel.

\- Los niños marcados por Azazel- aportó Sam con amargura, y Cas asintió.

\- Exacto. Os infectó con su sangre en la cuna para convertiros en víctimas potenciales, y luego fue eliminando a todos los que no le servían. Empezando por los que no tenían hermanos. Una vez que tuvo a su elegido, sin embargo, no vivió lo suficiente para completar de la segunda parte del ritual, pero Zachariah se encargó de ello.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Dean.

El ángel volvió a señalar una serie de líneas en la pantalla.

\- Esta frase de aquí- comenzó-. No significa “alimentará el río de sus enemigos”, como figuraba en la traducción que encontraste, sino “se alimentará del río de la vida de su enemigo”. Se refiere a la sangre de demonio. Por eso Zachariah le hizo a Ruby esa oferta, para conseguir que te hiciera beber su sangre y así prepararte para el sacrificio.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación al extinguirse el eco de su voz.

\- Dios mío- susurró Sam, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro para darle un suave apretón.

\- De todas formas, esto sigue planteando la misma pregunta que antes- intervino Bobby-. Ahora que su plan inicial ha fallado, ¿cómo van a encontrar a otro ser que sea más que humano y menos que un ángel, y que tenga un hermano al que puedan manipular para que le mate?

\- La verdad es que, dicho así, lo tienen difícil- acordó Dean.

\- Pero eso no detendrá a Barael, estoy seguro- respondió Cas con tono frustrado-. Sé que hay algo que se nos escapa, tengo el presentimiento de que está delante de mí y no soy capaz de verlo. Tiene que haber otra posible víctima, y si ya ha caído en sus manos… Un momento…- se interrumpió de pronto al hacerse la luz en su mente, y su expresión se transformó en una de temor- Anna… ¡Es Anna!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Pero Anna es un ángel- respondió Sam, el único que aparentemente podía retener la suficiente coherencia verbal.

\- Un ángel renegado, Sam- le explicó Castiel-. No pertenece al cielo ni a la tierra, aunque se mueva entre los dos. Y además, con ella Barael elimina el principal fallo del plan original, el motivo por el que fracasó: depender de que otra persona complete el ritual. A Anna puede matarla él mismo, y funcionará. Todos nosotros somos hermanos.

El joven Winchester apretó las mandíbulas, su nuez subiendo y bajando al tragar saliva con dificultad. Los otros dos cazadores le miraban estupefactos.

\- Pero ¿no dijiste que se la llevaron al cielo para juzgarla?

\- ¡No, se la llevaron ellos!- exclamó Castiel, llevándose las manos al pelo con desesperación-. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Cuando vinieron a por ella yo no recordaba que ésos eran los traidores, pero después debería haberme dado cuenta. ¡La tienen desde hace semanas! Seguramente la habrán estado obligando a beber sangre de algún demonio todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso qué le hará?- preguntó Dean-. Aparte de convertirla en la llave de la jaula de Lucifer, quiero decir.

Castiel le miró preocupado.

\- Estará enferma. O desquiciada- respondió-. Esa sangre es como un veneno para un ángel.

\- Y no creo que le hayan dado a beber la de cualquier demonio- dijo Sam ominosamente, y todas las miradas se centraron en él-. Me apostaría algo a que es Lilith quien se la ha estado suministrando.

Justo entonces, antes de que ninguno de los presentes hubiera tenido tiempo de asimilar el horror de esa idea, el móvil de Sam empezó a sonar. El joven lo cogió, miró la pequeña pantalla, y cuando comprobó la identidad de quien llamaba, en vez de contestar normalmente, pulsó el botón del manos libres.

\- Iglesia del Santo Ángel, Rock Springs, Wyoming- sonó la voz de Ruby por el altavoz-. Moved el culo hasta aquí lo antes posible, o mejor aún, que Castiel os traiga en su unicornio de colores o como cojones se desplace él. Y que llame a la caballería, porque sus primos están aquí. Con Lilith. Y si nadie se lo impide, van a abrir el puto sello que falta de un momento a otro.

 

Capítulo 10

 

\- Lilith ya no es peligrosa, Lilith ya no es peligrosa- canturreó Ruby en tono sarcástico. Ella y Sam espiaban a través de una de las vidrieras emplomadas, tratando de ver el interior de la iglesia- Por los cojones que no es peligrosa. Si salimos vivos de ésta y no se acaba el mundo, te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, Sam Winchester.

\- ¿Podemos dejar eso para luego?- replicó Sam, irritado-. Ya lo has dejado bien claro, Ruby. Tú tenías razón y nosotros nos equivocamos. De acuerdo. Ya te pondremos una medalla cuanto todo esto acabe, ¿vale?

\- Es que cada vez que lo pienso…- continuó ella como si no le hubiera oído-. Si no llego a estar yo sobre la pista de esa zorra os habríais enterado del Apocalipsis cuando hubierais tenido a Lucifer en la cocina, en zapatillas y bebiéndose vuestra cerveza. ¿Esos símbolos pintados sobre las puertas exteriores? No están ahí porque al cura le vaya la decoración étnica, sirven para bloquear a los ángeles. No sólo no pueden entrar, sino que ni siquiera pueden ver lo que ocurre aquí. Si me apuras, por la pinta de esas runas yo diría que ni siquiera pueden acercarse a varios metros de distancia.

\- Se han cubierto bien las espaldas- murmuró Sam, y volvió la vista hacia su hermano. Dean estaba a su derecha, mirando por la ventana de al lado, escopeta en mano y el semblante serio y grave como el de un enterrador. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaran allí y esta vez tampoco respondió, provocando que su hermano le mirase con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación.

\- No lo suficiente- dijo Ruby-. Sólo se han protegido contra otros ángeles. Y contra cazadores excesivamente confiados, por lo visto. Por suerte no contaban con que un demonio quisiera joderles los planes, ¿eh?

Lo dijo con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas de medio lado, y de algún modo Sam no fue capaz de seguir molesto con ella.

\- Tenemos que romper esos glifos- siguió diciendo la demonio, pensativa-. De lo contrario, vuestro ángel guardián y sus amigos van a quedarse fuera de la fiesta.

\- Ya, eso está claro. ¿Algún plan?

\- Darnos prisa- respondió Dean, sin entonación en la voz. Señaló hacia la ventana con un seco gesto de la cabeza, indicándoles que mirasen al interior de la iglesia. Sam estiró el cuello y, aunque los colores del vidrio distorsionaban su visión, pudo distinguir sin problemas al grupo de figuras aparentemente humanas dispuestas en círculo frente al altar. Sujetaban sobre el suelo de mármol a una mujer de la que Sam sólo podía ver la cabeza, una larga melena pelirroja derramándose sobre los escalones. A un lado y un poco apartada, Lilith contemplaba la escena con una perversa sonrisa en los labios, rodeada de un pequeño séquito de demonios que miraban a los ángeles con terror.

\- Me temo que no va a haber tiempo para finezas- comentó el cazador más joven.

\- ¿Pretendéis que entremos ahí a saco, a pesar de los dos ángeles que hay apostados en la entrada?- preguntó Ruby con incredulidad.

\- No- respondió Dean, con calma- no vamos a hacer nada de eso.

Tanto Ruby como Sam le miraron esperando que continuara, ella con curiosidad y él con una profunda inquietud. Su hermano estaba siendo tan eficiente y profesional como de costumbre, pero sin el entusiasmo que siempre ponía en su trabajo. Cuando cazaban, Dean era como un chiquillo en un parque temático, tanto que Sam acababa exasperándose a veces por su temeridad. Ahora, sin embargo, actuaba como si sólo estuviera siguiendo la corriente de los acontecimientos pero no tuviera el alma puesta en lo que estaban haciendo. Y, teniendo en cuenta que estaban intentando salvar al mundo, a Sam esa apatía le parecía, cuando menos, extraña.

Algo iba mal, muy mal, estaba seguro. Pero por desgracia, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener un tú a tú con su hermano. Sam trató de valorar qué era peor, si perder un tiempo valiosísimo intentando que Dean se sincerase con él, o lanzarse de cabeza a la que fácilmente podía ser la mayor batalla de sus vidas sin saber qué ocurría. El joven gruñó una maldición por lo bajo, preguntándose si alguna vez las crisis de sus vidas tendrían la decencia de no producirse en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- Si los otros no pueden entrar, entonces ellos tampoco pueden salir, ¿verdad?- reflexionó Dean-. Están atrapados ahí dentro.

\- Sí, ¿y qué?- contestó Ruby-. Aun así nos bloquean el acceso a los símbolos. Las puertas están abiertas hacia dentro, y hay un ángel delante de cada una de ellas. No vamos a poder acercarnos lo suficiente como para borrar los trazos.

Por toda respuesta, Dean amartilló su recortada y, abandonando la protección que le ofrecía el muro de la iglesia, echó a correr hacia la parte frontal al tiempo que disparaba una ronda tras otra de cartuchos de sal. Pero no apuntaba hacia los ángeles, sino a los símbolos pintados sobre las puertas.

Sam tardó medio segundo en reaccionar e imitarle, aunque por suerte la mayor zancada que le permitían sus largas piernas hizo posible que no se quedara muy atrás. Amartillar y disparar, amartillar y disparar, nunca en su vida había realizado esas sencillas acciones en una sucesión tan rápida. Aun así, no podía haber pasado más de un segundo en total cuando de pronto un empujón lo derribó y se encontró con los ojos negros de un demonio que le miraban desde arriba, en el rostro de una joven rubia que se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y trataba de estrangularlo.

\- ¡Dean!- llamó instintivamente, pero su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando a otro demonio con la culata de su escopeta y girándola rápidamente para disparar de nuevo.

Entonces sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

La demonio que estaba sobre Sam dio una especie de espasmo y la punta del cuchillo de Ruby asomó por su garganta. Su espíritu parpadeó en destellos de fuego y el cuerpo cayó a un lado, dejando ver a la morena que sostenía el arma. El otro demonio había conseguido encajar un golpe a la mandíbula de Dean y se preparaba para lanzar el siguiente, cuando de pronto se oyó un sonido como el de una gran bandada de pájaros levantando el vuelo y empezaron a aparecer ángeles por todas partes. Castiel se materializó justo al lado de Dean, y su gabardina todavía no se había asentado del todo cuando ya tenía la mano sobre la frente del demonio que estaba atacando al cazador, fulminándole en un instante.

Al frente de los recién llegados iba una hermosa mujer negra, de cuerpo atlético como el de una amazona y cabello cobrizo, largo y liso. Se adivinaba que era el líder del grupo por el aire de autoridad que desprendía, por cómo el resto de ángeles estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus gestos, y porque en su mano derecha blandía una espada. Una auténtica espada casi tan alta como ella, con runas grabadas en su hoja reluciente y aspecto de pesar lo bastante como para que fuera necesario sujetarla con ambas manos. Ella, sin embargo, la manejaba hábilmente con una sola, aniquilando demonios y ángeles por igual.

\- ¡Adelante!- exclamó cuando los dos que custodiaban la puerta hubieron caído, y su pelotón la siguió hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Castiel se quedó atrás, junto a los Winchester, como si Dean fuera el único comandante que reconocía. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada que a Sam no se le escapó, pero que estaba demasiado cargada de significado como para poder interpretarla. Entonces echaron a andar con presteza para entrar en el viejo edificio, aunque sin Ruby. La demonio les dijo que no estaba dispuesta a verse atrapada en el fuego cruzado de una lucha entre ángeles, y que sería más útil sirviéndole de apoyo a Bobby en la puerta trasera, vigilando por si Lilith y los suyos trataban de escapar.

Dentro se estaba dirimiendo una verdadera batalla campal. Alguien, probablemente la mujer de la espada, había hecho saltar por los aires las hileras de bancos de madera, dejando un amplio espacio abierto en la nave central en el que ángeles y demonios se entremezclaban en una melé en la que resultaba difícil decir quién iba ganando. Pero Castiel y los Winchester les ignoraron, dirigiéndose directamente al altar mayor donde Barael seguía recitando un monótono cántico en una lengua extraña, tratando de completar el ritual a toda prisa. En el suelo del altar, Anna se retorcía débilmente, con los ojos cerrados y los labios pálidos, como si estuviera consumida por un violento ataque de fiebre.

Lilith y sus secuaces habían desaparecido de la vista, aunque no se podía decir si habían escapado o estaban muertos. Viendo el arrojo con que luchaban los ángeles bajo el mando de aquella mujer, Sam pensó que era más probable lo segundo. Algunos renegados trataron de cortarles el paso, pero en cada ocasión acudió en su ayuda algún soldado del cielo para despejarles el camino. Al verles acercarse, Barael agarró a Anna con un brazo y la arrastró hacia el retablo del altar mayor, parapetándose con ella tras la mesa de celebraciones. Sin detenerse, Castiel dejó caer su mano derecha y de su manga se deslizó una especie de punzón grande y metálico, yendo a parar a su palma.

Dean le miró con extrañeza, en lo que constituyó su primera reacción medianamente destacable desde que habían llegado allí.

\- ¿Qué cojones es eso, Cas?

\- Es el arma que Uriel empleó para matar a los ángeles que no quisieron seguirle- explicó Castiel mientras seguían avanzando-. La misma que acabó con él. Anna y yo la habíamos escondido en un lugar seguro, pero cuando leí ese texto en Roma intuí que la íbamos a necesitar, por eso fui a buscarla antes de mi regreso.

\- Ah. Y supongo que no tendrás por ahí un par más de ésas para nosotros, ¿verdad?

\- Ningún ser humano puede blandir esta clase de arma, Dean, sólo un ángel- respondió-. El poder que concentra procede directamente del cielo, tus manos se quemarían si la tocaras.

El hombre hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

\- Lástima. Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua usanza entonces.

Si Castiel se sintió molesto o preocupado por su frío sarcasmo, desde luego no lo demostró.

\- Dean, deja que yo me encargue de él, por favor- le dijo-. Es peligroso.

Llegaron al pie del altar justo entonces, de modo que sus palabras alcanzaron a ser oídas por Barael desde su posición algo más elevada. El ángel sostenía en su mano otro puñal similar al que Castiel llevaba, acercándolo peligrosamente al cuello de Anna mientras sujetaba con firmeza el cuerpo desmayado de la chica contra su pecho. Al escucharles, se echó a reír de manera siniestra.

\- ¿Tú vas a encargarte de mí, Castiel?- preguntó con sorna, enfatizando exageradamente ambos pronombres-. Eso sí que sería noticia. Casi merece la pena dejarme vencer sólo para poder oír las exclamaciones de asombro de toda nuestra división. ¡Castiel superándome a mí en combate! Por favor, es una idea tan ridícula que hasta tiene gracia.

\- Suelta el arma y apártate de Anna- respondió él sin inmutarse. Comenzó a subir los blancos escalones, flanqueado por los Winchester-. Mira a tu alrededor, Barael. Has perdido.

\- ¿Eso crees?- respondió el otro ángel con excesiva alegría, casi con un destello de locura que a Sam le provocó un escalofrío-. Tal como yo lo veo, sólo existen dos posibles salidas a esta situación, hermano. O me matas tú a mí o yo la mato a ella. Y, ¿sabes qué? En ambos casos se abrirá el portal.

Dejó escapar una breve risa burlona y su rostro se crispó en una mueca de desprecio.

\- ¡Sorpresa, Castiel!- exclamó- ¡Yo también he estado bebiendo la sangre de Lilith!

Los tres se quedaron petrificados en el sitio al oír eso. Ahora cobraban sentido todos esos pequeños detalles que Sam había ido notando: el histrionismo de Barael, su mirada un poco perdida, la voz que carecía de la serenidad de los otros ángeles… Él también era un renegado, su situación no era muy diferente de la de Anna en lo que se refería al ritual. Por eso se había envenenado voluntariamente con sangre de demonio, para convertirse en su propio plan B. Sólo que a diferencia de Anna, a él la sangre le había afectado mentalmente, volviéndole psicótico.

Dándose cuenta de que estaban lidiando con algo infinitamente más peligroso que un simple asesino, Castiel puso las manos bien a la vista y, muy despacio, depositó su arma sobre la mesa del altar y se quedó donde estaba, cuidándose de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera ser interpretado como amenaza. Los Winchester, en cambio, avanzaron lentamente hasta rodear el antiguo caballete de piedra que dominaba el espacio frente al retablo, cada uno por un extremo. Se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente de los dos ángeles, pero asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún obstáculo que les frenase en caso de que fuera necesaria su intervención. Barael les permitió acercarse, sus ojos fijos en Castiel como si los dos hermanos no resultaran más peligrosos de lo que podían ser un par de insectos que se arrastrasen por el suelo.

\- Barael, por favor- comenzó Cas con voz calmada y suave, consciente de que el otro ángel era una bomba de relojería que podía provocar el desastre en cualquier momento-. Te ruego que reconsideres lo que intentas hacer.

\- Sé muy bien lo que intento hacer- replicó-. Estoy luchando por que tengamos el lugar que nos corresponde en la creación. Nuestro hermano lo supo hace mucho tiempo, Castiel. Él fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Dios nos había relegado a favor de los humanos.

Prácticamente escupió la última palabra, poniendo tanto veneno en su voz que Sam se sintió enfermo, convencido de que no había esperanza de persuadir a aquel ser para que abandonara sus intenciones.

\- Nosotros somos sus primeros hijos- continuó despotricando Barael-. Los más leales, los más obedientes. ¡Pero Él sólo nos creó para servirle! ¡En cambio, a esta escoria inmunda que reniega de Su nombre y se ríe de Sus leyes, se lo dio todo! ¡Y encima nos exigió que velásemos por ellos, que atendiésemos a sus plegarias! ¡Nos ordenó que nos doblegásemos ante sus niños mimados, Castiel! ¿Y se supone que tenemos que aceptarlo sin más?- volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para añadir-: ¿No te resulta familiar esta historia, Dean Winchester?

Sam se encogió por dentro, sin poder evitar ver las similitudes entre lo que Barael estaba contando y la forma en que John Winchester había criado a sus hijos. Cada vez que se acordaba de lo natural que le había parecido de niño que Dean se encargara de él, que le hiciera la cena y le bañara como si fuera su madre, cuando él mismo sólo tenía edad para estar jugando, se sentía avergonzado por no haberle dado las gracias lo suficiente.

Pero a juzgar con la expresión de desprecio con que Dean miraba a Barael, no parecía que se estuviera sintiendo identificado en lo más mínimo.

\- Si lo que esperas es simpatía, ve a buscarla en otra parte- le respondió, sin molestarse en tratar de ocultar su odio-. Todos tenemos malos rollos con nuestros padres, pero los acabamos superando. Madura de una puta vez.

Sam tuvo el impulso de taparse la cabeza con los brazos al oírle, seguro de que su hermano acababa de hacer estallar el frágil equilibrio que aún mantenía la mente de Barael en cierto orden. Probablemente Cas compartía sus temores, porque se apresuró a intervenir para atraer la atención del ángel enloquecido hacia sí mismo.

\- Lucifer no va a traernos la libertad, hermano- insistió con vehemencia-. Todos estos años transcurridos han conseguido que idealices su recuerdo, pero tú y yo estuvimos allí cuando se rebeló, luchamos contra él y los suyos codo con codo. A Lucifer sólo le importaba el poder, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? Vas a sacrificar millones de vidas, únicamente para cambiar unas órdenes por otras. Con la diferencia de que nuestro Padre nos ama, y a Lucifer sólo le importa Lucifer. Tú lo sabes.

\- Nos ama- repitió Barael con un bufido sarcástico-. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué nos privó de todo lo que les regaló a ellos?

\- Nos dio otras cosas- contestó Castiel-. Cosas que ellos no tienen. No sabemos lo que es el dolor, la angustia, los remordimientos o la soledad. No conocemos el hambre, el frío, el miedo, la incertidumbre de no saber qué hay después de esa breve existencia que disfrutan en la tierra. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que tienen que luchar? ¿Del valor que se necesita?

A medida que hablaba, Castiel se había ido sumergiendo más y más en su propio discurso. Parecía casi ensimismado, y volcaba su corazón en cada palabra como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaban allí para salvar un sello y tan sólo estuviera confiándole sus pensamientos más íntimos a uno de sus hermanos. Sam estaba tan absorto oyéndole que apenas prestaba atención a nada más, y hasta los sonidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba a su espalda le llegaban amortiguados, remotos. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que realmente la lucha había ido disminuyendo en intensidad a medida que iban quedando menos enemigos en pie, y que en ese momento más de la mitad de los ángeles estaban simplemente escuchando y observando.

\- Hay tantos de ellos que sufren injustamente- continuó Castiel, con la voz cargada de sentimiento-. El destino puede ser muy cruel, y a veces les carga con mucho más de lo que puede soportar cualquiera de ellos. Pero siguen adelante, siguen amando, y riendo, y teniendo esperanza. ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas por qué nuestro Padre les quiere tanto?

Sam apenas daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Dónde estaba el ángel que en Halloween había hablado de destruir un pueblo entero con tanta frialdad? Era como si se hubiera convertido en un ser completamente diferente, y el joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza al pensar que ese cambio se debía únicamente a la influencia de Dean. Porque si de algo estaba seguro Sam era que Castiel no estaba hablando de la humanidad en general, sino de Dean. Toda esa pasión, esa admiración, eran exclusivamente por su hermano, y estaban ahí a la vista de todos.

Sam ya se imaginaba que lo que había entre Dean y ese ángel tenía que ser algo realmente especial, o de lo contrario no habría podido superar la barrera de la rotunda heterosexualidad de su hermano. Pero no se había parado a considerar lo que significaba aquella relación para Castiel. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento de lo profundamente enamorado que estaba.

Y en cuanto a Dean… Dean le miraba como si no hubiera nadie más allí, el pecho subiendo y bajando como si le costara respirar, y había tanto amor y tanto dolor en sus ojos que Sam tuvo que apartar la vista, sintiendo como si estuviera espiando algo demasiado privado y valioso. Pero al hacerlo, su mirada volvió a recaer en los otros ángeles que, una vez terminada la batalla, contemplaban la escena muy quietos y callados, los rostros impasibles y neutros. El contraste con la expresión intensa de Castiel era tan agudo que resultaba imposible creer que todos ellos pertenecieran a la misma especie.

Y de pronto lo comprendió todo: el por qué de la angustia de Dean, de su ánimo sombrío. Castiel ya no era como los otros, y conociendo cómo se las gastaba el cielo en esas cuestiones, eso no podía significar nada bueno para el futuro del ángel.

Una especie de bilis amarga se atascó en la garganta del joven Winchester. ¿Llegaría a ver el día en que el universo se cansara de ser tan cruel con su hermano?

El silencio expectante que se había creado después del encendido alegato de Castiel fue quebrado por la voz de Barael, que lejos de conmoverse por esas palabras, miró al otro ángel con un odio todavía más enardecido que antes.

\- Tú ya eres casi uno de ellos- siseó con profundo asco-, y serás aniquilado junto con ellos.

Levantó el brazo, dispuesto a descargar el golpe mortal sobre Anna. Pero reaccionando con tanta rapidez que nadie atinó a impedírselo, Dean agarró el puñal que reposaba sobre la mesa, el que ningún humano podía tocar, y con un rugido que era en parte dolor y en parte rabia se abalanzó sobre Barael y le atravesó la garganta.

El ángel abrió la boca en una exclamación de sorpresa que nunca llegó a convertirse en sonido, más allá de una entrecortada inspiración de aire. Se quedó rígido un segundo, como suspendido en el aire, y el brazo con que sujetaba a Anna perdió fuerza, dejándola caer al tiempo que él también se desplomaba. Sam se adelantó para sujetar a la pelirroja justo a tiempo de frenar su golpe contra el suelo y la depositó con suavidad sobre las baldosas. Lo único que se oyó en toda la iglesia fue el ronco grito de dolor de Dean, que se echó hacia atrás y se arrodilló acunando contra el pecho su mano derecha.

\- ¡¡DEAN!!- gritaron Castiel y Sam al unísono, lanzándose hacia él. El ángel llegó primero, hincándose de rodillas delante del cazador y agarrándole por los hombros. Sam acababa de agacharse junto a ellos cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una luz brillante que parecía proceder del cuerpo caído de Barael.

\- ¡Cierra los ojos!- le ordenó Castiel, al tiempo que atraía la cabeza de Dean hasta su hombro para protegerle. Sam se apresuró a obedecer, pero incluso a través de sus párpados cerrados notó el intenso estallido de luz que durante unos segundos llenó toda la iglesia, tan fuerte que incluso generó una onda expansiva e hizo que el cazador se tambaleara brevemente.

Cuando todo pasó y Sam abrió de nuevo los ojos, Castiel estaba intentando hacer que Dean le mostrase la mano herida, hablándole con suavidad como a un niño pequeño que se hubiera lastimado al caerse, y ciertamente el cazador recordaba a uno. Encogido sobre sí mismo, meciéndose adelante y atrás y acunando estrechamente su mano contra el pecho, gimiendo en voz baja mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Dean, por favor, déjame ver- le insistía tiernamente, sus manos suspendidas en el aire sobre las del hombre pero sin atreverse a tocarle-. Por favor…

Finalmente, Dean consiguió recuperar el suficiente autocontrol como para apartar la mano izquierda, con la que cubría la otra, y extender ligeramente el brazo. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que había visto en su vida, Sam sintió náuseas cuando quedó al descubierto lo que quedaba de la mano derecha de su hermano. La piel casi se había consumido por completo, tan sólo unos jirones negruzcos daban testimonio de que alguna vez había estado allí, y los músculos y tendones se habían derretido hasta tal punto que en algunas partes asomaba el hueso.

\- ¿Pero cómo se te ha podido ocurrir hacer algo así?- susurró Castiel, meneando la cabeza negativamente y sosteniendo con delicadeza el antebrazo de Dean entre sus manos.

\- Es lo malo de las profecías, Cas- le respondió Dean con voz temblorosa-. Alguien escribe que tu destino es impedir el Apocalipsis y eso basta para convencerte de que cualquier estupidez que se te ocurra va a funcionar.

Mientras Dean hablaba, Castiel había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar concentrándose profundamente. De pronto su mano comenzó a curarse poco a poco milagrosamente, con agónica lentitud pero sin vacilar, hasta que por fin volvió a tener el aspecto de siempre. Completa y perfecta, sin un solo rasguño. Dean suspiró con alivio y Castiel se llevó su mano hasta los labios, besándola con suavidad. Respiró profundamente y los dos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo. Entonces Castiel dejó caer los hombros, en un gesto de cansancio que ponía de manifiesto el gran esfuerzo que la curación le había costado.

Sam se volvió hacia el ángel lleno de agradecimiento, aunque adivinaba que el alivio que él sentía no podría ni compararse con lo que había supuesto para Dean su ayuda. Por el aspecto agotado de Castiel, intuyó que las heridas causadas por el poder de esas armas místicas no eran en absoluto sencillas de sanar.

\- Creía que no podías curar- le dijo, sonriente.

\- No debería hacerlo sin una orden expresa- respondió él, sin aliento-, pero las normas no me importan demasiado en estos momentos, Sam.

\- Es evidente que en este caso está más que justificado- apuntó una tercera voz, femenina para más señas, y los tres volvieron la vista hacia la mujer que había liderado al grupo de ángeles en su victoria sobre los traidores. Se había separado de los demás para acercarse a ellos y ahora estaba de pie a su lado, en el altar. La espada que había utilizado en la batalla no se veía por ninguna parte.

\- Abdiel- la saludó Cas respetuosamente. Todavía parecía demasiado cansado hasta para levantarse, por lo que Dean y Sam le ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Los ojos de los tres recayeron entonces sobre el cadáver de Barael, a cuyos lados se extendía la huella quemada sobre el suelo de unas inmensas alas.

\- Estamos en deuda contigo, Dean Winchester…- murmuró Abdiel con amabilidad.

\- Pues no matéis a Cas- le interrumpió éste con rapidez, colocándose frente a ella.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con expresión confundida, de un modo muy parecido a como el propio Castiel solía hacerlo cuando no entendía algo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Dean, por favor, no…- le rogó Castiel, pero el hombre le ignoró.

\- Si dices que tenéis una deuda conmigo, es fácil saldarla- siguió diciendo, mirando a Abdiel directamente a los ojos-. No castiguéis a Cas. No le matéis, por favor.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y por qué íbamos a querer matarle?

Dean arqueó las cejas, visiblemente confundido.

\- P… p… porque él y yo…- tartamudeó- … y Barael dijo… ya sé que no tendría que haberle hecho caso, pero Cas también lo creía… y ahora él ya no es un hijo de puta sin corazón como los demás… ¡sin ánimo de ofender!- añadió a toda prisa.

\- Dean, basta ya- intervino Castiel, agarrándole de un brazo para obligar al cazador a mirarle- Deja de correr riesgos absurdos por mí. No me lo pongas más difícil.

Entonces Abdiel puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Cas, volviéndole la cara hacia ella para poder mirarle a los ojos. Aunque por la intensidad con que le estudiaba, más bien daba la impresión de que le estaba leyendo el alma. Al fin, meneó tristemente la cabeza y murmuró:

\- Zachariah ha hecho mucho más daño a tu división del que creíamos- suspiró, bajando el brazo-. Dime, Castiel, ¿cuál es el primer mandamiento de nuestro Padre?

\- Amarás al Señor tu Dios sobre todas las cosas- recitó él automáticamente, sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta.

Abdiel asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Y no sabes que amar a sus criaturas es amarle a Él?

Los tomó a todos por sorpresa con esa idea, dejándoles en silencio durante un momento. Fue Dean el que lo rompió, pero lo hizo a su manera: soltando lo primero que se le vino a la boca sin pensarlo siquiera.

\- ¿Entonces… lo de que Cas se lo monte conmigo es la voluntad de Dios?

\- ¡Dean!- le reprendió su hermano, temiendo que después de todo tendría que verle morir otra vez, fulminado por un rayo de ira divina. Pero por suerte, Abdiel pareció encontrarlo divertido, porque sonrió levemente.

\- Ya me habían hablado de tu afición por la blasfemia, Dean. Veo que no mentían.

El cazador enrojeció hasta las orejas y, aparentemente, decidió que era mejor callarse antes de seguir metiendo la pata. Entonces Abdiel volvió la vista hacia Cas otra vez y continuó.

\- ¿Sabes cuál fue el pecado que cometieron ellos?- dijo, señalando hacia la carcasa muerta del ángel que yacía en el suelo a sus pies-. La soberbia. Barael, Zachariah, e incluso el propio Lucifer, traicionaron a Dios porque creían que les correspondía un lugar preferente en la creación. Se sentían superiores a los humanos. En cambio, para amar a alguien como tú amas a Dean es necesario considerarle un igual, Castiel. Esa es una lección que a muchos de los nuestros les sentaría bien aprender.

Ángel y humano intercambiaron una mirada llena de alivio y esperanza, aunque lamentablemente esa alegría no les duró mucho.

\- Pero me temo que eso no significa que puedas volver a casa sin más- continuó diciendo Abdiel-. Tu imparcialidad ha quedado comprometida para siempre.

Los ojos de Castiel volvieron a posarse sobre el rostro de su superior, cargados de pesar. Dean le cogió de la mano y se la estrechó, atrayéndole hacia él de manera sutil en un gesto protector casi inconsciente.

El fantasma de la posible muerte de Cas había desaparecido, pero todavía quedaba el de la separación.

\- Debo caer, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó con suavidad, y Abdiel asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Castiel. Pero no dejes que te invada la tristeza. Tal vez ya no puedas seguir sirviendo a Dios como ángel, pero hay muchas formas de servirle. Sé que encontrarás el modo.

Cas tragó saliva con dificultad, como si estuviera barajando la posibilidad de decirle a su comandante en jefe que en realidad servir a Dios no era lo que le preocupaba. Al final, quizá porque pensó que no serviría de nada, o quizá porque no le quedaban fuerzas, se calló y asintió resignado. Abdiel alzó las manos hacia su cabeza mientras decía:

\- Será menos doloroso si yo te ayudo.

\- ¡Espera, espera!- exclamó Dean, levantando una mano para detenerla. Abdiel se interrumpió, volviéndose hacia él con una sutil expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Es que ni siquiera me vas a dar la oportunidad de despedirme?- rogó el cazador, con la voz entrecortada, y Sam no pudo contener el impulso de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo. El ángel le miró fijamente durante un largo momento, los cálidos y oscuros ojos de la mujer que le servía de recipiente taladrándole hasta lo más profundo de su alma. E inesperadamente, al final, sonrió.

\- Dean, no tengas miedo- le amonestó gentilmente-. ¿Todavía no sabes que no hay mayor alegría para un padre que la de ver felices a sus hijos?

Y antes de que nadie atinara a reaccionar, impuso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Castiel y éste dejó escapar una exclamación entrecortada. Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas, estremeciéndose y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en un gesto de dolor.

\- ¡No!- gritó Dean, pero no pudo hacer nada más que contemplar cómo el cuerpo de su amante se iluminaba con un suave resplandor dorado, que se fue concentrando en torno a los dedos de Abdiel hasta extinguirse por completo.

Pero cuando todo terminó, Castiel no se desplomó sin vida como Sam había temido, su espíritu yendo a encarnarse en el vientre de alguna mujer desprevenida. En lugar de eso abrió los ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y levantó la mirada hacia Abdiel, lleno de asombro. Entonces el otro ángel giró su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba, y abrió los dedos para dejar a la vista un pequeño receptáculo de cristal, exactamente igual al colgante que había contenido la Gracia de Anna. En el interior de éste también brillaba una luz iridiscente.

Castiel se miró las manos, se las puso sobre el pecho, y luego las dejó caer sobre sus muslos, sin perder su expresión maravillada.

\- Soy humano- murmuró, y luego lo repitió en voz alta, mirando a Dean-. Soy humano.

Pero el cazador sólo pudo sonreírle, incapaz de decir nada a través de las lágrimas que ya no se molestaba en tratar de contener. Se inclinó para sujetar a Cas del brazo y ayudarle a levantarse, y cuando le tuvo en pie le envolvió en un abrazo tan estrecho y prolongado que parecía que los dos se habían olvidado del resto de los presentes.

\- Gracias- susurró, mirando a Abdiel por encima del hombro de Cas, y el ángel le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se guardaba el colgante en el bolsillo. Dean se echó hacia atrás lo justo para besar a Castiel apasionadamente, y Sam apartó la vista con una sonrisa. Tanto él como Abdiel se apartaron discretamente, dejándoles un momento de intimidad.

El ángel se detuvo junto a Anna, se agachó para comprobar su estado y luego hizo señas a dos de sus soldados para que se acercaran.

\- Llevadla a casa- les ordenó-. Allí la curaremos.

Desaparecieron al instante y, al ponerse en pie, la mirada de Abdiel recayó en un punto situado detrás de Sam y su expresión se volvió seria. El joven se giró y descubrió a Ruby allí, junto a Bobby al pie del altar. Sam no tenía ni idea de cuándo habían entrado los dos en la iglesia, pero suponía que la explosión de luz causada por la muerte de Barael era lo que probablemente les había atraído hacia el interior. La demonio notó la atención de Abdiel sobre su persona y dio un ligerísimo respingo, echándose hacia atrás instintivamente.

Abdiel bajó lentamente los escalones y se acercó a ella. Ruby aguantó el tipo, negándose a retroceder más o a demostrar que estaba asustada, y el ángel se detuvo a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

\- Tú representas un complicado dilema para nosotros- le dijo sin más preámbulos-. Eres un demonio y como tal debería aniquilarte, pero sin tu ayuda no habríamos podido detener el Apocalipsis.

Ruby se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sin responder, y Abdiel continuó:

\- Espero que comprendas que no podemos darte lo que Zachariah te prometió.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Tranquila, ya lo tenía más o menos asumido.

\- La redención no es algo que puedas comprar, Ruby. Tienes que merecerla- le aclaró el ángel-. Pero si es lo que realmente deseas, no te rindas. Estaremos observándote.

Y antes de que la demonio tuviera tiempo de recuperarse de su asombro, Abdiel se volvió hacia su pelotón y dijo:

\- Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Volvamos a casa.

No parecía que hubiera levantado la voz, pero de algún modo se oyó en toda la iglesia, resonante y llena de autoridad. En cuestión de un parpadeo, todos los ángeles que quedaban en aquella iglesia habían desaparecido.

En el silencio que siguió a su marcha, Sam sintió a su hermano situarse a su lado incluso antes de verle por el rabillo del ojo, con Castiel junto a él.

\- ¿Ya os habéis acordado de respirar?- preguntó, girando la cabeza en dirección a los otros dos. Dean no respondió, pero alargó una mano y le revolvió el pelo, sólo para fastidiarle.

Bobby y Ruby subieron los escalones para colocarse junto a ellos, y desde lo alto del altar los cinco contemplaron el paisaje de devastación a que había quedado reducida la vieja iglesia. Restos de estatuas destrozadas, bancos de madera astillados y apilados en torno a las columnas laterales… Y lo peor de todo: cadáveres por todas partes. Algunas de esas personas habían concedido permiso a unos ángeles para ocupar sus cuerpos, sin poder imaginarse el perverso uso que les darían. Otras habían sido asaltadas por demonios cuando más indefensos se hallaban. Eran inocentes, todos ellos.

Lo que tenían delante era el escenario de una victoria, pero desde allí no lo parecía. En absoluto.

\- Incineremos a estos pobres diablos y vámonos a casa nosotros también- decidió Dean gravemente, y nadie le discutió.

Todos a una bajaron del altar y se pusieron manos a la obra, y de algún modo encontraron cierto consuelo en el familiar ritmo de aquella tarea que tantas veces habían repetido los tres cazadores. Tal vez por la naturalidad con que los dos nuevos pares de manos se sumaron a ella. O tal vez porque sólo había una razón para que tuviera sentido esforzarse en quemar los cuerpos de aquellas personas:

Que muchas, muchísimas más se habían salvado.

 

****

 

Epílogo

 

Decidieron tomarse unas muy, pero que muy merecidas vacaciones después de eso. Lo cual, en el idioma Winchester, se traducía como unos días en casa de Bobby fabricando balas de plata, rellenando cartuchos de sal y limpiando las armas. Reaprovisionando su arsenal para seguir con el negocio familiar.

Ruby no quiso quedarse. Dijo que ahora que sabía con certeza que Lilith había muerto (abatida por la mano de algún ángel al que, según afirmó, siempre le estaría agradecida), necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y replantearse su futuro, sobre todo después de lo que Abdiel le había dicho. Le pidió a Sam que la dejara en paz durante un tiempo para poder hacerlo, y el joven cazador no protestó, pero durante el resto del día fue por la casa con cara de haber mordido algo realmente ácido.

\- Espera un par de días y llámala- le dijo Dean sin mirarle, concentrado en sacar las balas de plata de su molde.

\- ¿Qué? Si eso es precisamente lo que no quiere que haga- replicó Sam, sentado enfrente de él con un trapo en una mano y las piezas de una Glock esparcidas sobre la mesa delante de él-. Me ha dicho expresamente que ya me llamará ella cuando esté lista.

Ante eso, Dean sí que levantó la vista hacia su hermano, con una ceja levantada y esa legendaria sonrisa de autosuficiencia que, por alguna misteriosa razón que Sam jamás entendería, había conseguido llevarse al huerto a un montón de mujeres.

\- Sammy- comenzó, como un profesor a punto de dar su lección más importante-. Métete esto en la cabeza: con o sin relación gay de por medio, sigo sabiendo mucho más sobre mujeres de lo que tú podrías llegar a aprender en toda tu vida. Así que deja los morritos y hazme caso. Dos días. Y por lo que más quieras, dile que sólo es para saber cómo está, nada de ponerte en plan agobiante. Sobre todo, no se te ocurra flipar y confesarle que la echas de menos, ¿entendido?

\- No la echo de menos- le contradijo Sam, pero lo hizo con la boca pequeña.

\- Ya, claro.

En la tercera noche que pasaron allí, Dean despertó de madrugada con el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el techo y, al incorporarse, se encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío. Se levantó de un salto, completamente despejado de repente, y agarró la escopeta que guardaba junto al colchón. Sus pies descalzos se encogieron involuntariamente al contacto con el frío suelo, pero apenas lo notó en su ansiedad por buscar cualquier señal de lo que le había ocurrido a Castiel. ¿Y si los ángeles habían cambiado de opinión y al final resultaba que no les hacía ninguna gracia la idea de tener un caído andando libremente por el mundo? ¿Y si habían mandado a alguien a buscarle, como le enviaron a él a por Anna?

Ya empezaba a ponerse frenético cuando, casi por casualidad, pasó junto a la ventana y le vio en el patio, de pie en mitad de la lluvia con el rostro vuelto hacia arriba.

Dean se sintió tan aliviado que le temblaron las piernas, y tuvo que apoyarse un momento en el marco de la ventana. Sin embargo, una vez pasado el susto cayó en la cuenta de que Cas estaba ahí a la intemperie, bajo una lluvia que debía de estar helada, y se estaba empapando. Estaban en Dakota del Sur, por todos los cielos. La primavera allí no significaba que hiciera calor, especialmente por las noches.

Dean se apresuró a vestirse, cogió una manta del armario del pasillo y bajó a buscarle, con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando entre dientes. Castiel tan sólo llevaba unos viejos pantalones de chándal de Dean que le quedaban algo grandes y colgaban precariamente de sus estrechas caderas, y para colmo iba descalzo. Era como si estuviera haciendo oposiciones para pillar una pulmonía.

\- ¡Cas!- le llamó en cuanto cruzó la puerta, y su amante se volvió al oír su voz-. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

Castiel levantó de nuevo la cabeza hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia le resbalara por el rostro, y luego volvió a mirar a Dean.

\- Tengo frío- contestó con una sonrisa, maravillado.

\- Pues claro que tienes frío, idiota- le regañó Dean sin ninguna dureza, cubriéndole con la manta-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir bajo la lluvia medio desnudo en una noche como ésta?

\- Nunca había tenido frío antes.

Lo dijo con tanta fascinación como un niño que estuviera descubriendo el mundo por primera vez, como si descubrir la sensación de frío hubiera resultado un misterio tan asombroso para él que no hubiera tenido más remedio que seguir explorándola. Y Dean que, siendo Dean, nunca podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo próximo que iba a salir mal, sintió que con esa sencilla frase desaparecía el miedo que había estado albergando en secreto sobre si Castiel algún día empezaría a echar de menos su vida anterior y se arrepentiría de haberse enredado con él. Le invadió una oleada de ternura y estrechó al otro hombre contra su cuerpo, frotándole la espalda por encima de la manta para intentar darle calor. Se acercó a él para besarle con suavidad en la sien, saboreando las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban entre los dos y, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió el deseo sincero de darle gracias a Dios por algo.

\- Anda, vamos dentro- susurró afectuosamente, acompañando las palabras con un ligero apretón en el brazo de Cas para conducirle hacia la casa-. Si sigues aquí vas a acabar descubriendo otra sensación humana antes de tiempo.

\- ¿A cuál te refieres?- preguntó Castiel, dejándose guiar.

\- A la gripe.

\- Oh. No había pensado en eso- respondió, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación-. Te seré sincero, Dean, no tengo mucha prisa por experimentar ese aspecto de la condición humana. Por lo que he visto, no parece que os guste demasiado.

\- Tranquilo, Cas, creo que aún estamos a tiempo de librarnos por esta vez.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

Dean le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

\- Como se hace siempre en estos casos, amigo mío- contestó-. Quitándonos esta ropa mojada y buscando una manera de entrar en calor.

La carcajada de Castiel resonó en todo el patio, su eco mezclándose con el repiqueteo de la lluvia que golpeaba sobre la chatarra.

 

FIN


End file.
